Lust
by Oxford Not Brogues
Summary: Short stories
1. Matchmaking Part 1

**Good Evening, **

**So, from now on I'm going to try to release more chapters as often as I can. I have this short story finished, but I'm going to release a chapter every two days (maybe once a week, haven't really decided yet). Once this story is finished I'll release another short story (I have A LOT of short stories lined up). These short fics should tide you guys over while I'm writing for "Cross Our Hearts" and "Mine". I also have a chapter coming out every Tuesday for "A Little Mistake, A Big Change". I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter One**

Alucard released a loud, long sigh of relief as he fell onto his throne after thirty long years. Strangely, there was a faint scent of Seras there. Had his Childe been sitting or sleeping on his throne while he was away? He snickered at that thought. It was good to be home. He had just satisfied his hunger and he was now looking forward to much needed, very long nap. Integra had given him a week to recuperate before sending him off on missions like the good old days, and for once, he didn't argue. After fighting nonstop for thirty long years, a little rest was what he needed. He closed his eyes to rest them, but he was unable to fall asleep since an uninvited guest started talking.

"You really are indestructible, aren't you, Alucard?" Sebastian snickered to himself as he stood somewhere in front of the elder vampire. Alucard didn't bother opening his eyes to acknowledge him. He kept them shut and tried relaxing the best he could. "Nothing can kill you; you're just too damn stubborn."

"You're wrong," Alucard whispered before slowly opening his eyes to look at his oldest companion. The demon held a smirk on his lips. "I could have given up and just let go. For all I know, what I went through really was destined to be my hell."

"But you didn't give up," Sebastian reminded him. "You kept fighting. You fought even after years of you complaining that you wanted someone strong enough to take you down and kill you for good. Why the change of heart? What made you want to live, even knowing that this life of yours is pure hell as well?" The elder vampire's eyes flickered towards his lap.

"Because in this hell, I'm not alone." Alucard whispered. The demon's smirk fell from that answer. Was Alucard growing soft on him? When did he ever care about being alone or not? Such disgust filled Sebastian's eyes as he stared at the elder vampire who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "I sensed her…over fifty years ago. I could feel she was out there, I just didn't know where. And, after the war, after I disappeared, I could no longer feel her. I just wanted to feel her again." A soft look glistened in his eyes. "Right now I can feel her, and I've missed her so much."

"Her?" Sebastian repeated with furrowed brows. He partially understood. He had started sensing a strange presence nearly fifty years ago and to this day he still sensed it, sensed her.

"My mate," Alucard answered and he lifted his head to look back at Michaelis. "I wasn't ready before. I wasn't ready to drag her into my life and risk her being enslaved. But, with Integra close to death and there not being any heirs, I think I'm ready to search for her. I want to find my queen." A wide grin then cracked his face. "And what of you, Michaelis?" Sebastian looked back at him curiously.

"What about me?" He asked causing the elder vampire's grin to widen further and showed off his sharp incisors.

"You've been acting differently these last few decades. You can sense someone as well, can't you?" Alucard cackled. "Do you plan on searching for your mate or are you going to wait another several decades?" A gentle smile pulled at the demon's lips.

"I have grown bored," He muttered. "Maybe it's about time I look for my princess. Who knows, maybe she's a little spitfire that loves to cause chaos." He fantasized with a pleased look on his face.

"She could be human still." Alucard stated with a snicker, wiping that smile off the demon's face. Sebastian's displeased eyes flickered back to him.

"If you're truly concerned about that, Alucard, then why wait fifty years to go look for her? She may no longer be a virgin. Besides, _I_ don't have to worry about things like that. If she grants her soul to me, which she will because she's my mate, then I can turn her into a vampire or maybe just immortal." Alucard merely shook his head as he continued grinning in amusement.

"I don't have to worry about that either. If my little bride has been tainted, then I'll just have you transform her for me." The elder vampire responded with a wave of his hand. Sebastian raised a brow to this.

"And what makes you so sure that I will do that for you?" He asked and he just couldn't help the sly smirk that slipped onto his lips.

"I have given you more than enough human souls over the last five centuries. It should be enough to give me this one little thing." Alucard answered while the grin faltered and a deadly look appeared in his eyes.

"Hmn," Sebastian hummed and he scrutinized his oldest friend. "I suppose you have paid your due. You've been planning this for a long time, haven't you?"

"For this particular thing? No, I just had the feeling that I would need something from you eventually." Alucard snickered.

"I should have known." The demon sighed. "Very well, if your mate is still human but no longer a virgin, I will transfigure her into a vampire if that is what you so wish." The No Life King pushed out of his chair to come to his full intimidating height.

"It is," He purred. "Now, let's go hunt them down, shall we?"

"Now?" Sebastian questioned as the elder vampire walked past him. "You don't want to rest first?"

"No," Alucard said in a stern voice. "I've been waiting for fifty years to meet my mate and I spent thirty of them loathing myself for being too stubborn to even go see her. I want to find her now. I want to know that she's safe and I want to possess her." Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at that as he followed after the elder vampire to god knows where.

"Hopefully she isn't a feminist otherwise I don't think she'll take too kindly to you wanting to possess her." The demon chuckled.

**End of Chapter One**

**Sorry for the short chapter. But I thought it was a nice little beginning for the story. I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will either be out in two days or next Thursday (still debating that). **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	2. Matchmaking Part 2

**Good Evening,**

**So, I've decided to post a chapter for this fic every two days. **

**I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Two**

A little vampire sat on the edge of the roof of the Hellsing manor watching as the dark sky slowly brightened with colors. She could see the sun just peeking out over the horizon but it would be another hour before it's fully out. The gorgeous orange, pink, and purple colors in the sky reflected in her big red eyes as she stared at it mesmerized. All was so quiet; the humans were still asleep, so she actually had some time to herself before she had to go to bed. Subconsciously she raised her untouched blood bag and sunk her fangs into the thick plastic. She tried her best not to press her tongue against that foul tasting plastic, but it was practically impossible not to. Eventually she didn't even care when the cold blood washed over her tongue, giving her a whole new taste, though she was sure it would have been tastier warm. She hasn't had hot blood, not since Bernadotte. She wondered what it would be like when it came time for her to hunt humans. Will she be alright killing humans or will she be the same way she was towards the blood thirty years ago? Timid and hesitant?

Seras couldn't help rolling her eyes at how foolish she was when she was younger. After finishing the blood, she pulled the empty plastic bag from her mouth to look at it. How much farther would she be if she had just listened to her master in the first place and drank the blood he offered her? How much stronger? How much wiser? Maybe she would have healed that flame arm of hers a lot sooner than she did. The little vampire glanced at her left arm, remembering when nothing but flames sprouted from it because of her 'good, old friend' Zorin. _That bitch. _Seras shook her head and let her eyes fall to her lap. Sometimes she wished she had the pleasure of killing her again. To this day she still had nightmares of that night. Closing her eyes, all Seras could think about was how therapeutic it would be if she got to kill her just one more time. Perhaps one day. Once she dies and goes to hell, just maybe she'll get the pleasure of kicking Zorin's ass again. A subtle smirk crossed over her face and she snickered under her breath at the thought.

A second later, she felt someone enter her territory. She lifted her head while a dangerous, predatory look appeared in her eyes. Who was here at this time of day? Was this another ambush? The Draculina sprung to her feet, but was put at ease when she saw that it was just Alucard and Sebastian slowly walking towards the manor in the distance. She slowly dropped her guard. What were they doing out so late? It was kind of surprising to see her master. She hasn't seen him in thirty years. Things were going to be different here at the Hellsing Organization now, but she had a feeling that it would be a good different. She missed her master so much. And it bewildered her that he wasn't sound asleep in his coffin already. What was he doing up so late? Was he out getting a bite? Did Integra know? Or was he just hanging out with his old friend Sebastian? As the two got closer to the manor she realized how disappointed they both looked. What happened? Without thought, she jumped off the ledge. Very graciously, almost cat like, she landed safely on her feet. The second she touched the ground she was running off towards her mentors. Alucard and Sebastian came to a sudden stop when they saw the small blonde approaching them.

"What's eating the two of you?" She asked when she finally reached them.

"Nothing that concerns you, Police Girl." Alucard sighed. He didn't mean to sound so cold towards her, but he was just frustrated and tired. They had searched for hours for their mates, but they just kept being drawn to the Hellsing Organization. They didn't understand it one bit. Seras didn't seem to take offense to his tone. She crossed her arms over her chest and thoughtlessly dropped her hip in a sexy manner while she stared up at them suspiciously.

"I was just asking. You both look so disappointed." She told them with a shrug. A light tinge of red appeared on her cheeks then. "So," She drawled and started teetering on the balls of her feet. "Are you…okay then?" Alucard arched a brow at his peculiar fledgling. He had a feeling that she wanted something from him, but he didn't know what.

"Yes," He answered. Her eyes then flickered towards the ground.

"And…what about Baskerville? Is he okay?" She asked softly.

"Baskerville?" Sebastian repeated, looking confused.

"I mean…Well, I saw him…when Walter tore through him with his wires. Is…Baskerville…dead, Master?" Seras whispered before looking back at her Sire with a pale face. Alucard snickered at his Draculina and shook his head.

"He's well, Police Girl. He just needed time to rest." The elder vampire promised her. A childish smile crept onto her face.

"Can…I see him then, Master?" She asked.

"What for?" Alucard asked with furrowed brows. Nobody had ever asked him to see his hellhound. Hell, most of the time the sight of Baskerville drove people insane. But he supposed she meant she wanted to see the dog version and not the monstrosity that he is.

"I just…want to see if he's okay." She responded. Alucard then folded his arms and grinned down at his ignorant little fledgling.

"Then I must warn you that he just might act aggressively towards you. Fledgling or not, he doesn't like anyone near his master. He's quite protective as all hellhounds should be." He warned her, but he only earned a strange look from her.

"Master, I don't know what you're talking about. Baskerville is such a loving dog. I used to find him curled up beside me in bed before you and he disappeared." Seras revealed to him while she gestured her head back at the manor. "He's also very spoiled." She laughed. The amusement drained from Alucard's eyes as he stared at her in disbelief. His hellhound used to seek out his fledgling for love, attention, and a warm bed to sleep in? He had let his familiar wander around freely in the past from time to time, but he never thought the dog had gone running to his Childe each and every time. Normally Baskerville had acted so aggressively towards all of his other fledglings. What made Seras different?

"Are you sure it was Baskerville?" Sebastian asked her. He was also looking quite stunned.

"I don't know any other big, black dog with eight red eyes." She giggled. As if to prove her wrong, Alucard summoned Baskerville. The big, black hellhound appeared at his master's side. Instantly when seeing the small blonde the dog didn't go into attack mode. Instead he lazily walked over to her, fell onto his side in front of her feet, and rolled onto his back with a loud groan. Charmed by the hellish dog, Seras knelt beside him and started giving him belly rubs. "Hey!" She laughed. "I've missed you so much!" The dog moaned and rolled around on his back while one of his legs kicked out in excitement. "You were such a brave boy! You did so well! Yes! You're so good!" Alucard could only stare at the two in utter disbelief. His hellhound was being babied by his fledgling. What has happened? The human world was making his familiar weak. Seeing that her Sire was getting annoyed, Seras bolted back to her feet.

"Sorry," She murmured in embarrassment. Baskerville groaned again as he lifted his head to stare up at the little vampire, wondering why she was no longer petting him. "It's good to have you back too, Master. We've missed you." She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. Her master seemed different. He seemed colder than he was before. She thought he would be proud of how far she came all by herself. She thought that he might've missed her as well. But it just seems like she's still a pain in the ass to him and was bothering him. Biting her bottom lip, Seras focused her gaze on the manor. "I'm sorry for bothering you. You probably want to be left alone to rest. I hope you have a good day's rest, Master." Alucard frowned at he watched his Draculina leave. He wanted rest, he really did, but he didn't want to be alone. He's been alone for the past thirty years. Just when he was about to call his fledgling back, Sebastian stopped him.

"Miss. Victoria has given me an idea." The demon muttered while he watched her walk away. He then glanced down at the hellhound at their feet. Baskerville was lying on his stomach and watching after the little vampire with eight sad red eyes. Alucard scoffed and turned his head in dismissal. He had no interest in discussing anymore about their mates. He dematerialized and appeared in his chambers where he sat down on his throne. Baskerville appeared beside him and lay down at his feet. Lazily, Alucard reached down to stroke over his head. Not long the demon appeared to continue the conversation. "We can't locate our mates, but what if our familiars can?" Sebastian asked. "Baskerville is pretty much a part of you; he's a part of your soul. Perhaps he can find the other half of your soul, your mate." Alucard paused when he heard this. Could his hellhound be able to sniff out and/or locate his mate far better than he can? "I don't see a reason not to try it." Sebastian added with a twisted smirk. As he was saying this a black lion, his own familiar, was appearing at his side. Without him even having to tell him, the lion ran off to search for his master's mate. He phased through the door of Alucard's chambers and was gone, almost as if he knew exactly where he was going. The elder vampire glanced down at his hellhound.

"Don't disappoint me," The No Life King ordered him. His familiar pushed off the ground to stand at his full height before pouncing forward to chase after Sebastian's lion. "It'll be a while before either of them find anything. Until then, I'm going to bed. You can show yourself out." Alucard announced as he got up once more from his throne and walked over to his black coffin. Seeing it made him realize how tired he really was. Lowering himself in his coffin and closing the lid, he came to find that he was inhaling his Childe's scent once again. So, his Draculina had invited herself in his coffin to sleep away the day. How brave of her. He couldn't really be mad at her though. She had missed her master. All she wanted was to be comforted by his warm coffin and lingering scent. He had to wonder if his scent did comfort her. Did she fall asleep with ease? She must have because the only reason why her scent was so strong now was if she kept returning to his coffin to sleep in. A soft smile pulled at the older vampire's lips as he closed his eyes. Admittedly, her scent was quite comforting to him. He continued to breathe lightly just so he could keep taking in her scent while he fell into a deep slumber.

Not even two hours later, Alucard was being woken by that infuriating demon.

"Alucard," Sebastian called for him.

"This better be important." The elder vampire snarled. He opened his eyes to glower at him.

"It's about our familiars." The demon sighed as he looked off to the side in what appeared to be in disappointment.

"If it's not good news then I don't want to hear about it." Alucard responded. The demon's red eyes flickered back to his face.

"Well…we sent our familiars out to find our mates. They found _her_," Sebastian muttered, still looking disappointed. Now capturing his full attention, Alucard sat up in his coffin.

"They found _her_?" He repeated in disbelief.

"I tried reaching out to sense where my familiar was and…Well, let's just say neither of our familiars got very far." Sebastian answered with a shrug.

"What do you mean? Where are they?" He asked with furrowed brows.

**End of Chapter Two**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	3. Matchmaking Part 3

**Good Evening,**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Three**

Alucard was absolutely stunned as he stood in his Childe's room. Seras was fast asleep in her bed with a giant black lion on one side of her and the hellhound laying on her other side. She was squished between the two, but she didn't seem to care. She was all warm from their soft fur and large bodies, so she slept pretty soundly.

"She couldn't be," Alucard murmured with a light shake of his head.

"It's possible, it does explain things if she were." Sebastian retorted. "It explains why we started sensing her about fifty years ago. Seras would have been born around that time. And it explains why you turned her in the first place and why Baskerville has always been drawn to her. Now my familiar is drawn to her as well."

"And what if they _just_ like her? What if it's because she spoils them?" Alucard asked. "They probably didn't want to do our bidding or didn't know how to locate our mate like you thought, so they decided to curl up in bed with Police Girl."

"You sound like you're in denial. Is there a problem with your fledgling being your mate?" Sebastian asked while he glanced at the elder vampire from the corner of his eye. Alucard stared at her for a long while before shaking his head.

"I'm just finding it difficult to understand how we didn't know she was our mate when she's been with us this entire time." The elder vampire whispered. "Other than that, I see no issue with her being my mate. I would consider her worthy. She's strong, powerful, gorgeous, and I am quite fond of the way she acts and thinks."

"While I did not expect Victoria, I can say that I am pleased. I'm just disappointed that I didn't see it sooner, like you. She's been right under our noses for so long." Sebastian spoke up. "I think it will be very interesting to have her as a mate, especially since she's so pure. She'll be in disbelief to know that a demon is her mate." He added with a twisted, cruel smile.

"Perhaps we should be absolutely positive first that she is our mate before we make any plans." Alucard suggested. Sebastian's smile dropped.

"And how will we be sure?" He asked with a quirked brow.

"Her familiar should be drawn to us like ours is to her." The elder vampire noted out loud. He then slowly approached his Draculina, earning the attention of their familiars. The lion and hellhound looked his way. Both gave off such a hellish look and Baskerville started growling lowly, warning him to back off the slumbering vampire.

"They're protecting her." Sebastian noted.

"But why from us?" Alucard asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"Hellhounds naturally protect their masters while they sleep. Since Seras is our mate, they're protecting her from all possible threats." The demon answered.

"I know," Alucard growled lowly and glanced back at Michaelis. "I've had a hellhound for nearly six centuries. I know how they work. But why is he protecting her from us? We're her mates,"

"Well, we're not her mates yet. We haven't mated with her." Sebastian responded as he glanced back at Seras.

"Well, she's not our mate yet, so why are they protecting her? I think they just like her better." The elder vampire snickered. It made him feel better knowing how loyal his hellhound was towards his mate. If Sebastian and he were ever away from Seras, they'll be content knowing that their familiars would protect her. "Seras," Alucard raised his voice to waken his Childe. The small blonde groaned before she turned a little to look over her shoulder. She looked at them groggily for several seconds before placing her head back on the pillow.

"What?" She groaned. "Master, why aren't you in bed? And I was sleeping." She lazily wrapped an arm around Baskerville's beefy throat and buried her face in his soft, black fur. She sighed through her nose as she attempted to fall back asleep. The lion and Baskerville continued to stare warily at Alucard and Sebastian, making sure they wouldn't move from their spots. The elder vampire tried to summon his familiar back to him, but the hellhound refused to melt into the shadows. He stayed glued to the little vampire's side.

"I'm sorry for waking you, my dear, but I need you to do something for me." Alucard told her. He didn't get a response from her, but he didn't really give her a chance to respond. "I want you to release your animal familiar. Do you know how to do that? Have you done it before?"

"Not. Now." The small blonde grumbled in Baskerville's shoulder. The hellhound bared his teeth and released another low growl towards Alucard and Sebastian. This didn't intimidate either of them though.

"Seras," The demon spoke and he took a step forward. The lion and hellhound instantly jumped out of the bed to stand between their masters and the little vampire. Fully awake now, Seras bolted up in bed to look at the familiars who were both in low stances getting ready to pounce her mentors.

"Baskerville, Simba, what are you doing? Stop," She demanded. Much to their surprise, the familiars listened and retreated back to her side.

"Simba?" Sebastian questioned as he looked back at the Draculina as she was cupping Baskerville's face.

"I'm guessing that the lion is your familiar. I'm sorry; I didn't know his name so I've been calling him Simba." Seras admitted with a light chuckle and a deep blush. "What is his name?" She asked as she glanced up at the demon with a soft smile.

"He doesn't have one. Simba is just fine, but where did you come up with it?" Sebastian asked as he glanced between his familiar and his supposed mate. Her blush darkened.

"Nowhere," She muttered timidly.

"Do you recall earlier when you were concerned about the way we were acting?" Alucard asked. Seras glanced back at them looking fully serious now.

"Yes," She answered with a nod.

"Well, the reason why we were disappointed is because we were looking for our mates, but couldn't find them." The elder vampire continued. Sebastian looked at him strangely, wondering if he was going to tell her the full truth of why they were there. When hearing this, Seras pounced to her feet with a starry eyed look.

"Oh my god! You guys were looking for your mates?! That's so cute! I mean, I'm sorry that you didn't find them! But, that's adorable! I never knew either of you cared about such things!" The little vampire exclaimed with such a bright smile.

"Anyway," Alucard interrupted her. "Sebastian had the idea that our familiars can track down our mates." The smile swept off her face faster than ever.

"Oh, no." Seras whispered and drew back a little before looking down at the familiars. Alucard and Sebastian's eyes widened from her remark. Was she not happy that they were her mates? A strange pain tightened in their chests. How could their mate be so cruel? Looking back at them, she gave such an innocent, embarrassed look. "I've been hogging your familiars without realizing that they were on a mission for you guys. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought you were just letting them roam about." The males blinked stupidly at the ignorant blonde. Did she really not know that their familiars were successful on their mission and were drawn to her because she was their mate? Was she really that foolish? Alucard lightly waved his hand at her.

"It's fine, Seras." He responded softly while he slowly looked her over. How could she not understand? "We were far more curious about your animal familiar and if he can track down your mate." Seras' eyes lit up from that wonderful idea.

"Huh," She hummed as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "I never actually thought about it, but I guess I would have a mate out there too, wouldn't I?" She questioned with a small smile. Alucard nodded his head in agreement.

"Everyone does," Sebastian answered with a handsome smirk. "Would you mind summoning your familiar for us?" She gently shook her head.

"Not at all, but I don't get why you guys want me to find my mate. I'm not exactly...ready for that." She admitted with a shrug. The smirk faltered on the demon's face.

"What?" Sebastian whispered.

"How come?" Alucard asked. The girl shrugged her shoulders again.

"I don't know," She snickered. "I just don't really fancy getting into relationships. Maybe I'm just nervous meeting him, but, I'm...okay where I am right now. Maybe in a few years I'll be ready to 'settle' down." She then gestured a hand at her mentors. "It's understandable why you guys want to find your mates. You're centuries older, you have had time to grow and explore the world, and so much more. But now you're both ready to move on with your lives and explore something new, like a steady relationship, which, again, is cute." She giggled with a warm smile.

"What if your mate finds you first, Seras?" Sebastian was asking her then. Her pretty red eyes flickered to his face. "What if he wants to mate with you? What if he's as old as us and just wishes to settle down with his mate?" Her face paled the more questions he asked.

"I...I don't know, Sebastian." She answered and nervously looked away from him. "I don't know. I wouldn't want to hurt him. Maybe we could compromise and just be lovers until I was ready to mate. Maybe he could settle for that for me." She then looked back at them. "What if your mates don't want to mate? What will you do?" She asked with furrowed brows and a concerned look in her eyes.

"Wait for her," Alucard didn't hesitate answering. "Just as long as she allows us to be with her, then I'll be content." Seras gave him a peculiar look from the way he worded that. Why did it sound like they had the same mate to her?

**End of Chapter Three**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	4. Matchmaking Part 4

**Good Evening, **

**I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Four**

"If I summon my familiar for you guys and she goes off to look for my mate, she doesn't have to alert him, does she? Like I said, I'm not ready to meet with him yet." Seras added.

"We just want to prove a theory is all. She doesn't have to alert him if you don't want her to." The elder vampire replied softly with a small grin. The small blonde nodded her head in agreement. She sighed through her nose before glancing down at her side where a gorgeous white tiger with big dark blue eyes appeared. Her tail swished back and forth while she made this sound that was between a soft growl and a purr.

"You should share a bridge with her mentally, so she should know your bidding." Alucard lectured her while he waited impatiently for the tiger to move.

"Lilith is more than stubborn. The only time she actually listens to me is when we're on a mission." Seras sighed while she glared at her tiger. So, she knelt down beside her and stared deeply into her eyes, hoping to remind her who was master and who was the familiar. "Find him," The Draculina practically growled. Lilith raised her head to eye Alucard and Sebastian. She then stood up, took a couple of steps forward, and fell lazily onto her side in front of the males. With a yawn she stretched out her legs and licked over her long sharp teeth. Alucard and Sebastian couldn't help but grin while Seras face palmed herself. "I told you she's stubborn!" The small blonde exclaimed as she climbed to her feet to stand at her small unimpressive height. "I'm sorry about her, but maybe your theory was wrong. Maybe our familiars can't track down our mates." Her mentors looked back at her and if possible their grins widened further, giving off an almost sadistic kind of look. Seras arched a brow at them. Shouldn't they be more disappointed? Why were they always so weird? Seras jumped when Simba pushed his head against the back of her leg, forcibly pushing her closer towards the dark haired males.

"What? Simba," Seras groaned and looked behind her to place a hand on top of the lion's head. "What is with you?" Baskerville then clamped his teeth shut on her skirt and tried pulling her even closer towards Alucard and Sebastian who only found the situation to be amusing. "What are you two doing?! Stop it!" She demanded as she tried pulling her skirt free. Baskerville groaned at her and refused to release the fabric from his mouth. "Baskerville!" Seras then looked up to give her mentors a helpless look. "Hey, these are your familiars. You want to say something to them?"

"Oh, they're suddenly our familiars again? I didn't know considering they've been sleeping in your bed and have been glued to your side this entire time." Sebastian answered snidely.

"What are they doing?" She asked as the dog continued pulling at her skirt and the lion kept nudging the back of her legs. She stumbled forward and nearly tripped over her tiger, but caught herself by latching onto Alucard's arm. "Stop!" She yelled at the pesky familiars. She then pulled her head back to stare at her master with a dark blush on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Master!" She blurted and quickly released him from her tight grip. The elder vampire chuckled as he reached down to brush his fingertips over her cheek teasingly. Her eyes widened and her blush darkened.

"No worries, my dear." Alucard purred and then showed a hint of fang. His fingers curved over the shape of her face to press the tips under her chin and lifted her head back a little further. He leaned his face in closer towards hers, just close enough to confuse and fluster her. Her crimson eyes wavered in their sockets as she held her breath anxiously. She didn't understand what her master was doing, but she can feel his breath on her lips and that brought shudders down her spine. She stared deeply into his dark red eyes. He wasn't blinking and she could feel him staring into her very soul. They could hear her heart racing in her chest. "I've never seen a blushing vampire before." Alucard teased her further. "Why are you so red in the face, Seras?" He snickered then. "Don't get me wrong, it's adorable, but it's also concerning to see you as red as my coat." Seras nervously let her gaze fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Master." She whispered an apology.

"What for, Childe?" He snickered.

"I'm...not used to...physical contact with you." She continued softly.

"Is it unwanted?" He asked and released her chin much to her disappointment. Her eyes flickered back to his face and as the blush slowly left her cheeks she shook her head.

"No," She whispered. "It just...alarmed me for a second. I don't mean any offense, Master, but you don't really seem like an...affectionate person. You keep to yourself a lot and rarely touch anyone. So...it came as a surprise when you...touched my face." She gulped and looked away from him again. "You've also been using my name a lot. You usually ever call me Police Girl and Sebastian normally calls me Miss. Victoria." She shifted feet and wrung her hands nervously. "You're both also here in my room at a strange time of day."

"What are you insinuating, Seras?" Sebastian asked her with an arched brow and an amused smirk. The girl was silent for so long and she still avoided all eye contact with them.

"Well, Master has been by himself for the last thirty years. Perhaps he's lonely and seeking...affection of sorts." She muttered, too afraid to say what she was actually thinking.

"Are you saying that I've missed the touch of a woman and came to you to have a night of debauchery with?" Alucard questioned with a light chuckle. His Draculina's face reddened again and she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"I don't really know what I'm trying to say, Master. I just think that you're lonely and you want company. Perhaps it is that you're seeking company from a female, but not necessarily from me." She explained. Seras then shook her head and hands at him. "Never mind!" She exclaimed. "Forget what I said! I'm just being stupid! I don't know what I'm talking about! I want to die!" She groaned and buried her face into her hands. Shocking her completely, Sebastian took a step forward, wrapped his long fingers around her thin wrists, pulled her hands from her face, and brought his face close to hers, closer than when Alucard did it.

"And what if I'm the one seeking company from a woman?" The demon asked in a deep purr. In a heartbeat her face was back to a dark shade of red. He leaned his face in closer until she thought that he was actually going to kiss her. "Maybe I'm the one trying to seduce you." Sebastian snickered against her lips as he stared deeply into her eyes. "You've never been kissed before, have you, Seras?" Before she could answer, he was speaking. "Or at least, you haven't been kissed by me yet." The demon then leaned in and playfully kissed the corner of her mouth. The small blonde gasped and flinched away from his warm lips.

"Sebastian!" She exclaimed with a shocked look. The demon's smirk widened and he chuckled at the look that was on her face.

"What?" He purred and leaned his face closer while giving a suggestive look. Seras stared at him for a long while before a bashful smile crossed over her face and she giggled sweetly.

"If you wanted a kiss then why didn't you just say so?" She asked, stunning the male.

"What?" He repeated but this time in confusion. The little vampire then leaned in the rest of the way to place a kiss on his cheek. Afterwards, she pulled away to laugh, but he could see the shyness and extreme embarrassment that practically glistened in those lovely eyes of hers.

"There," She said between laughs. Sebastian snickered at the childish girl and lightly shook his head at her. Fingers curled around the back of her neck. The little vampire ceased her laughing and shifted her head to find her master looming over her. He had such a spine tingling grin plastered to his face as he stared down at her. Seras naturally gulped while her face paled. She suddenly felt like she was in deep trouble.

**End of Chapter Four**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	5. Matchmaking Part 5

**Good Evening, **

**I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Five**

"You're a little tease, aren't you?" Alucard questioned her and if possible that grin of his widened to show off his teeth.

"I was only…playing with him, Master." She whispered timidly.

"Playing?" The elder vampire snickered and he placed his other hand on her shoulder.

"He was playing with me too." Seras defended herself in a whisper. Her master lightly pushed her back until she was stopped by the wall. He then leaned over her small form to come eye to eye with her.

"Then perhaps you won't mind if I _play_ with you since you're in such a playful mood." Alucard purred, making a blush decorate his Draculina's cheeks. He lowered his head some more until his nose was brushing over the line of her jaw. Seras shuddered from the contact and she absently raised her head a little to give her Sire some room. The elder vampire's eyes were trained on his target: the little vampire's throat. "Will you allow your master to partake from your neck?" He asked as he brushed his nose over that pale throat and lovely blue veins.

"Are you hungry, Master?" Seras asked him innocently.

"I'm hungry for your blood, Draculina." Alucard purred with a crooked smile.

"Then…I guess it's alright…Master." She whispered and slowly closed her eyes. She willingly raised her head to offer her throat to her hungry Sire. Admittedly, she was scared. The last time Alucard bit her she became a vampire. It had been excoriatingly painful. So, she wasn't really looking forward to it, but she couldn't say no to her master. The elder vampire parted his lips around the curve of her throat and he ever so lovingly bit into her. Seras' eyes flew open wide and she released a sharp cry of surprise. Pain hadn't welcomed her this time, only pleasure. Such a powerful feeling hit her when Alucard's fangs nestled deep into her neck. His lips gently suckled her flesh to gather the blood that seeped out of her wound, making the experience all the more enjoyable. And his tongue teased her sensitive skin. At the moment she was being overwhelmed by so many different sensations and new feelings. Her stomach was coiled tightly and her womanhood trembled with anticipation. Why did it feel so damn good? And why was her body aching for something more? This was totally different from last time. Why? She was becoming weak in the knees. Without thought, she stumbled back a little until her back hit the wall. Of course Alucard came with her and she was more than glad that he did. She didn't want him to stop. She didn't even care that he was weakening her from the blood loss. She just wanted more. As if he knew what she was seeking, he bit even deeper into her neck. A cute cry sound escaped her lips and her face reddened with arousal.

"Master," The girl whimpered. She wound an arm around his neck, keeping him there so he wouldn't be tempted to stop. Did he know what he was doing to her? He couldn't have, right? Was she weird for getting turned on by it? Was it not normal for vampires to find it enjoyable? She really hoped Alucard didn't catch on to her arousal. That would be embarrassing! Seras closed her eyes and tried to fully embrace how he was making her feel with his fangs alone. She couldn't help but wonder what he could do to her with the rest of him. His fingers, mouth and tongue, and his…Seras turned away from those dangerous thoughts and her blush darkened. She was incredibly wet between the legs now and she had such an urge to reach down and pleasure herself. It took so much restraint not to. The little vampire bit deeply into her bottom lip and whimpered in need. She was going to absolutely die if she doesn't get touched soon! Anxiously, she shifted her thighs and brushed them together, doing everything she could to get a little bit of that extra pleasure she was looking for. It helped a little, but it was only a tease and left her wanting it even more.

Alucard wrapped an arm around her lower back and he pulled her towards him. Seras was bewildered when he forced one of his legs between hers. A shudder shot down her spine when her wet panties were pressed into his thigh. She wasn't sure if her master knew what he was doing at the time. She was convinced that he was lost in his hunger and the taste of her blood to realize what he had done. And she felt horrible knowing that she was going to take full advantage of that. The little vampire was unable to stop herself as she instinctively thrust herself against his leg in pure need. Her eyes practically rolled in the back of her head when his thigh helped tremendously to get the stimulation she needed for her clit. Her fangs were driving so deep into her bottom lip now that she actually caused herself to bleed. But she was so far from caring. She restrained every little moan that wanted to break out and just thrust along his thigh, trying to be sneaky about it so he wouldn't know what she was doing. But Seras was completely oblivious that it was more than obvious what she was doing. And Alucard and Sebastian found it more than amusing and arousing to see her so damn needy.

The elder vampire was half tempted to reach down and pleasure her himself, but she appeared to be having a ball on his thigh. So, he left her alone to her own devices. She pressed down hard into his thigh and gave a muffle cry when she came. He was able to feel the dampness from her panties sticking to his pants, and he was so close to throwing her up against that wall. Instead, he calmly extracted his fangs from her bruised throat and pulled back his head to grin at his red faced Draculina. Her eyes sparkled with lust and pleasure, and she gave these adorable small bursts of shaky breaths.

"Would you like me to make you come again, Draculina?" Alucard purred before he brushed his fingertips down the side of her face. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. She was beyond mortified that he knew that she climaxed when he bit her! Embarrassment filled those lovely red eyes of hers while her face paled. She felt sick to her stomach and wanted to die! Unable to handle standing there under their amused gazes, Seras allowed herself to morph through the wall behind her. She entered an old, dark abandoned bedroom. It was used for storage so boxes filled the space and cobwebs lined the walls and corners of the room. Tears slid down her cheek and her hands shook at her sides. Knowing that Alucard and Sebastian just might follow her to continue teasing her endlessly about it, she vanished. She didn't care where she was going, but she needed to get away.

**End of Chapter Five**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	6. Matchmaking Part 6

**Good Evening,**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Six**

Seras was curled up in a place where she once found comfort. A place she hadn't seen in thirty years. The little vampire was sitting on the floor of her old flat. The place was empty, thankfully, so she just sat there and hid away. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs, hugging them to her shaking body. Warm tears trailed down her pale cheeks. She buried half of her face in her legs while she stared out the window at the pretty night sky. She didn't know how long she would stay there for. Really, she never wanted to go back or show her face to them again. But she knew she would have to go back eventually. Seras just couldn't believe how badly she embarrassed herself. She was so stupid! She came on Alucard's leg after thrusting against it like some needful little slut! And after they told her that they were looking for their mates! What was wrong with her?! Seras groaned out loud and buried the rest of her face in the crease of her legs. She was so fucking stupid and disgusting! They were playfully flirting with her and she took things way too far! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Seras jumped with a sharp gasp when something nudged her arm. Her head shot up to gap at the big black dog sitting next to her.

"Baskerville," The small blonde whispered. Seeing him only reminded her of what she did with Alucard. Her bottom lip trembled and more hot tears welled up to blind her. Seras repositioned herself so she was knelt in front of the dog. She then wrapped her arms around his thick neck and hugged him tightly. "Baskerville," She sobbed. She buried her face in the side of her throat, getting lost in the soft and warm black fur. It made her feel a little better hugging him. Something gently pawed at her back. Releasing the hell hound from her hug, she sat back on her heels and turned to find Simba. The giant black cat rubbed his head over her arm as if he was trying to soothe her. She reached out to comb her fingers through his mane. "Hey," She greeted him softly. Baskerville moaned and he leaned in to lick the side of her face, cleaning away her tears. A small smile cracked the Draculina's face. "Thanks," She laughed at his sweetness. But that smile vanished when she felt a new presence in the room behind her. How did they find her?

"Why did you run away, Seras?" Alucard asked her softly. She heard the floorboards creek gently when his heavy boots landed. He was walking towards her and knowing this made her stiffen. She couldn't bring herself to look at either of them. She was too embarrassed to. She even started contemplating running again, but she knew they would find her. How did they find her the first time though?

"Have you been crying?" Sebastian asked when he smelled a faint scent of salt and blood. The small blonde quickly raised her hand to wipe away the rest of her tears. Baskerville leaned back in to nudge her cheek with his nose, almost as if he was telling her that she missed a spot. He licked her cheek again with a moan. From the corner of her eye they came into view and stopped to stare down at her.

"How…did you find me?" Seras spoke but it came out in a whisper. She finally shifted her head to glance up at them, but she wasn't able to maintain eye contact. She dropped her head to stare at their legs.

"Our familiars," Alucard answered. Seras glanced back at Baskerville and then Simba. Something nagged at her brain, trying to remind her of something, but she couldn't really think straight at the moment. It wasn't until she looked back at their legs and saw Lilith standing beside Sebastian when she remembered what they said earlier. They tried using their familiars to find their mates. Baskerville, and now Simba, were naturally attracted to her. She thought it was because they just liked her. And her tiger was sticking to her mentors' sides like glue. Were their familiars successful on their mission? Did they actually do what they were told and found their…Seras slowly looked back up at Alucard and Sebastian. She was a little confused at the moment, especially from the look in their eyes. They looked almost sad, but there was also tenderness there and warmth while they stared at her. Sebastian crouched down to come to eye level with her.

"Did we take things too far and made you uncomfortable?" The demon asked her. Seras' eyes widened. They thought that they were the problem and the reason why she ran away?! So, they purposely flirted with her and Alucard made her come intentionally?! Now she was _really_ confused.

"You're not…going to make fun of me?" The little vampire whispered. Her eyes then flickered upwards to stare at her master. "You're not…upset or think I'm stupid?" Alucard and Sebastian's eyes widened from her questions. They had no idea just what the girl was thinking. Why would they make fun of her? Why would they be angry or repulsed by what happened?

"Why would we be?" The elder vampire asked her. She cocked her head to the side. Slowly, that pain and embarrassment they saw earlier in her eyes was gone.

"So…it was all…intentional? The flirting and…making me…come?" Seras questioned innocently. Alucard arched a brow at the strange and confusing girl.

"I thought you knew what we were doing." The elder vampire muttered mainly to himself. Seras looked back at Baskerville with a strange look in her eyes.

"Your familiars," She started. "You never said if…they succeeded in finding your mates." Hesitantly, she looked back at them. "Did they find her?" There was a long moment of silence among them. They stared at her and she stared right back. Even without saying anything, they were answering her. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes flickered to Lilith. Her tiger still stood beside her mentors while their familiars stood beside her. "What…What do we do now?" Seras whispered. Her eyes flickered back to her Sire when Alucard slowly crouched down to come to her level. He held out a hand to her, but she only stared at it, acting like it would bite her if she tried touching it.

"We promised to wait until she's ready to mate with us just as long as we're allowed to be in her life." He whispered to her. The little vampire stared deeply into his red eyes. She was stunned. Was she really their mate? How? When did this happen? They've known each other for thirty years. Was she always meant to be theirs? She looked at Sebastian then. The demon was still crouched beside her. It appeared he was holding his breath. Both men were waiting anxiously for her answer. Her eyes settled on Alucard's hand. Will she accept or reject them? There was still so much that she didn't know about them, either of them. What will happen if she took his hand he offered her? They'll just return to the Hellsing Organization as lovers and eventually, a few years down the road, become mates? Well, they agreed to wait for her to mate. A few years would give her plenty of time to learn more about them and…grow closer to them. Taking them as lovers right now…Seras bit her bottom lip. It made her nervous. She's never had a boyfriend or a lover, not even a date or a valentine. It felt weird jumping straight into a relationship with not just one man, but with two. The more time she took up, the more Alucard and Sebastian grew anxious and worried. They were both starting to convince themselves that she would never take his hand and accept them as her lovers and mates.

"Mates…are…made for one another, right?" Seras whispered while she continued to stare at his hand. They both perked up when hearing her. Perhaps she wasn't going to reject them? There was a small slither of hope.

"They were born to be together." Alucard answered, hoping this will change his Childe's mind about whatever negative thing was keeping her from taking his hand. "Together, their souls are one."

"Souls," She repeated softly. That partially explained the way she's been feeling. She always felt like she had such a strong connection with Alucard and Sebastian. She never really understood it until now. That connection was her soul sensing theirs, wanting theirs. "Is it even possible to have…two mates?"

"It's rare, but it's not impossible." Sebastian whispered. "It's far rarer for someone to actually reject their mate; after all, it's extraordinarily hard to find the one that was meant for you." The little vampire frowned when he pulled that card on her. Why were they making this harder for her?

"What's holding you back, Seras?" Alucard asked her softly. That look of pain was welling back up in her eyes.

"I don't know," She whispered. "I'm just…confused and…it's all happening so fast. I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. We don't have to rush into anything. We can wait to become your mates and we can wait to become your lovers. But it would comfort us and keep us content knowing that our mate isn't fully rejecting us." Alucard told her. "Are you rejecting us, Seras? Do you wish for us to leave you alone?"

"No!" Seras exclaimed and she looked back at his eyes. She looked hurt that he would actually suggest that; that he thought she would want to banish them from her life like that.

"Then what do you want?" Sebastian asked. "Because to us it looks like you're rejecting us completely." Seras looked back at Alucard's hand while tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm confused," She whispered. "I don't know what I want." She immediately shook her head with a shrug. "I _don't_ want to lose either of you. I finally just got my master back, and I don't want to lose him again." The little vampire paused then. It was silent as she stared intently at Alucard's hand. "I don't want to lose either of you." Taking a deep breath, Seras slipped her hand into her master's. Alucard and Sebastian grinned down at her in delight. The demon reached out to cup her warm, pink cheek and he brushed his thumb over the soft flesh lovingly.

"Seras," He whispered before he leaned in to kiss her temple. "You won't regret the choice you made. I promise you that,"

"Please, stop looking so sad." Alucard whispered while he reached out to brush the moisture from one of her eyes. She stared at where her hand rested in his. Curiously, she caressed her fingertips over his palm before she interlaced her fingers with his. Feeling him, holding his hand, and feeling the demon's kisses on her temple brought her comfort. A small smile pulled at her lips. Maybe she won't come to regret the choice she made.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this short fic. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	7. Movie Night

**Good Evening,**

**Just a cute, one chapter story. Do not own "The Hills Have Eyes"...or Hellsing for that matter...Or Black Butler...But I'm sure you guys already know that. XD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Plus, those who have been asking me to upload my older stories, like "Alucard's Toy", I don't know when they will be uploaded. I actually went through a lot of my old stories today (NOSTALGIA!). They're ALL so terrible and the writing is so bad. Honestly, I don't know why you guys love them so much, but I will rewrite them and post them, I promise. I know I keep making that promise, but I really mean it. And to prove that, I think I'll start posting chapters soon. Since someone recently requested "Alucard's Toy", I think I'll upload that one first. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**2001**

Seras was all curled up on the big comfy couch in the dark rec room. The little vampire was wrapped tightly in a big fluffy blanket even though she didn't need it because the cold didn't bother her. Her eyes were glued to the telly as she watched 'The Hills Have Eyes' one of the movies she found the scariest. As the movie progressed, the small blonde slowly pulled the blanket up closer and closer towards her face until her eyes were peeking over the fabric. The horror film brought her chills and she kept gasping or curling in on herself. Did Americans make this just to keep tourists and foreigners out? Well, it's working! She was never going to America or visiting their damned deserts full of mutated gruesome killers!

"What is this god awful movie?" Someone asked behind her. Seras practically jumped out of her skin with a loud scream. She had jumped so high that she actually fell off of the couch and landed in a jumbled mess on the floor. Making sure it wasn't a monster, the Draculina swung her head around to find…the wrong kind of monsters that she hadn't been expecting. Alucard and Sebastian stood behind the couch and stared down at her in bewilderment from her reaction.

"Is my Childe _frightened _of some cheap horror film?" Her master asked and his eyes flickered back to the telly to judge the film. A dark blush crept onto Seras' face. She grabbed her blanket and stood up right with her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"No!" She answered, but her voice wavered a little which caused her blush to darken. The elder creatures sniggered at the lying girl. Alucard glanced back at his Draculina with a toothy grin and pure amusement glistening in his orbs. Seras immediately looked away from them and pouted her lip in humiliation. "I…wasn't scared. I just got a little startled because I hadn't known you guys were behind me. That's all," She murmured an excuse. Her blue irises then flickered back towards the screen to see one of the worst scenes in the film. The daughter was being brutally raped while the rest of the family was trying to save her father from burning alive. That's when Seras was at her limit and she didn't want to be left alone in the dark room for another second.

"You know," The little vampire started, but didn't dare look back at the dark haired males. "The movie…isn't all that bad. There's a possibility that you guys might like it…so…if you want to stay…" She trailed off in discomfort. Alucard's grin widened and both males arched a brow at the girl who was clearly too scared to be alone at the moment.

"If the movie scares you so much then why do you watch it?" Sebastian asked her outright. Her eyes finally flickered upwards to meet his and she purposely tried acting dumb.

"What?" She muttered. "The movie doesn't scare me."

"Admit that it scares you or we're leaving." Alucard purred while he leaned forward against the couch and gave a sly grin. Seras hung her head in shame and didn't hesitate giving them what they wanted.

"The movie terrifies me!" The Draculina exclaimed. "Please, don't leave." Her submission caused Alucard to cackle openly at her.

"Very well, Childe." Her master responded through laughter. Seras smiled softly, relieved that she wasn't going to be alone in the dark. The little vampire then curled back up on the couch with the blanket wrapped around her. Even though the movie held no interest for them, the elder creatures happily took a seat on both sides of her, Alucard to her left and Sebastian on her right. Seras' eyes were again glued to the telly, but this time she wasn't paying attention to it at all. Her stomach had butterflies and her heart was thumping kind of hard. The girl tried swallowing, but her throat was all dry so it felt as if she was trying to swallow a large lump that just wouldn't go down. The little Police Girl always got this way whenever Alucard and/or Sebastian were around.

For the last two years, Seras has been hopelessly in love with them and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't tell them her feelings because then they would just laugh and mock her. And even if she wanted to she still couldn't because she acted like a complete idiot around them and always managed to choke on every single word that tried flying out. Seras' face paled and her eyes drifted away from the telly. Why was she such an idiot? Why couldn't she just be strong and take control of this situation? If they saw something they wanted, they would fight for it and do everything in their power to have it. This only made her feel worse though. Alucard and Sebastian obviously didn't hold any feelings for her because neither of them ever fought to have her.

Subconsciously, Seras' eyes drifted downwards to where one of Alucard's hands laid motionless in his lap. She couldn't help, but think about them already being a couple. Normal couples held each other's hands or even made out during movies. She wanted to be his so she had every right to hold his hand, kiss him, and do so much more than just stare at him like a hopeless fool in love. God, to be able to kiss him. She wanted that more than anything. How good of a kisser was he? What did he taste like? She was dying to have her lips pressed against his. From the corner of her eye, Seras saw Alucard shift his head. Reflexes made her turn her head to face him even though she had wanted to avoid meeting his gaze. As soon as their eyes met, she was entranced by those hypnotic, gorgeous crimson orbs.

It took her longer than it should have to notice the spine tingling grin that was plastered to his face. The Draculina drew her head back and her brows drew together in curiosity and interest from the way he was staring at her. It was very quiet between them minus the volume of the movie which they were now completely ignoring. The two vampires just sat there and stared at each other for a long minute. Seras watched his grin widen further as she remained clueless. And then it did hit the small blonde and her eyes flew open wide. Had he heard her thoughts about wanting to kiss and be with him?! Her entire face became a dark shade of red and the little vampire immediately turned her head away from his and sunk into her spot to become small and hopefully less noticeable.

Seras was passed embarrassed, she wanted to die! She wanted a hole to open up beneath her and just swallow her whole so she didn't have to deal with this situation she put herself in. And the worst part was Alucard was still staring at her with that damn grin on his smug face! She sunk even lower in her seat causing Sebastian to glance down at her with an arched brow. He knew exactly what was going on between the two vampires since Police Girl's thoughts were always very loud, but he didn't think she would be so embarrassed like this. Seras attempted to push her fear and embarrassment in the back of her mind and just try to focus on the movie. But she couldn't when she continued to feel his eyes burning into the side of her head. The little vampire shifted in discomfort and still tried to ignore him, but she was just more on edge when he refused to look elsewhere. Not being able to take it, Seras swung her head back around and looked back up at him.

"What?!" She barked, deciding to play stupid. "Why do you keep staring at me?" The elder vampire remained silent with that creepy grin on his face. The small blonde's blue eyes flickered about his face, waiting for an answer or some other expression, but she wasn't acknowledged. "Master," Seras sighed and her blush darkened. If he truly knows what she had been thinking and hasn't laughed at her yet, was it possible that he was, in his own way, giving her permission to do as she pleased with him? Once that thought was complete, her Sire leaned in and raised a mocking brow. The Draculina bit her lower lip and she watched him ever so closely with bated breath.

"Master?" She whispered again, wanting him to tell her what he was thinking or wanted from her. Was he waiting on her to make the move? Did he even want her to make a move on him? From the corner of her eye she saw movement and glanced over to see him drumming his fingers impatiently against the back of the couch. With a small gasp, the small blonde looked back at him, now having her answer. "Is it…really okay?" She asked him and got her answer when his grin showed off his sharp incisors. Her heart leaped in her chest out of pure joy. "Seriously?!" She exclaimed and her eyes sparkled. Alucard merely rolled his eyes at his hesitant Childe and turned his head back towards the screen, but surprisingly, Seras didn't allow this.

Bravely, the little vampire grasped her master's chin, turned his head back towards hers, and leaned in to press her lips firmly against his. The Draculina was elated when she heard a purr escape from her master. The No Life King stared down at her tenderly while she kissed him. He didn't move or respond to the kiss, but just watched and enjoyed. Seras had her eyes closed tightly and she felt so very lightheaded when kissing over those warm strong lips she had been dying to kiss for the past two years. Without even meaning to she moaned softly and deepened the kiss, deciding to take full advantage of it since she'll probably never going to get another chance like this again.

She didn't know about him, but she was so fucking turned on. Her panties were soaked and her sex quivered for him. Seras loved this man deeply and wanted to be with him forever, even if it was just as his stupid little servant. The small blonde didn't know what made her do it, but she cracked open her eyes and automatically glanced down at his pants. She supposed she did it because she was anxious to know if the kiss was doing anything for him and she was excited to see that it was. There was currently a tent in her master's pants where his needy erecting cock was trying to stand at attention, but was uncomfortably restrained by fabric.

Seras slowly stopped kissing her Sire as she brought all of her attention on his erection. Alucard just purred while watching her in fascination. One of his hands came up to brush strands of hair behind her ear. He wasn't going to push her to do anything. Everything that will or won't happen was all up to her. His Childe needed to be more confident and take what she likes when she sees it. He's been trying to teach her that for two years and she was _now_ just starting to get it. Seras' eyes met his again before flicking back to the bulge in his pants. He could hear her heart racing in her chest and see her chest heave with every breath she sook.

The small blonde licked over her lips nervously before leaning back up to crush her mouth against his again. This time Alucard did kiss back, but allowed her to remain in control of how deep their kisses were. The elder vampire didn't so much as flinch or moan, but Seras _jumped _when she boldly cupped the hard bulge in his pants. Her breathing increased while her fingers curiously explored him. She rubbed over his cock through the fabric, only getting more excited when feeling how hard he was for her already. She just couldn't believe that this erection was because of her! _She_ excited Alucard!

With this on her mind and the girl bursting with happiness, Seras hastily unhooked his pants and pulled out his long hard cock from its confinement. Her master moaned lowly in her mouth, but still made no move to guide her. It was all on her. But he was more than surprised by her act. He knew that she had been dying to kiss him, but to feel him too? He thought she would have been way too shy to have taken control like that, but he underestimated her. The little vampire devoured his mouth with sexy little moans. Her hand hesitantly brushed up his cock to brush her thumb teasingly over his dripping sensitive slit. Alucard growled softly and instinctively bucked his hips upward in need. Seras smirked naughtily while she rubbed over his sensitive head a little harder. Her master stiffened in his seat and he dug his claws into the back of the couch to control himself.

The Draculina took things further and turned up the heat between them by slipping her tongue into the elder vampire's mouth. Alucard just watched her through lowered lashes, letting her do as she pleased. Her small hot tongue explored his mouth. She teased his fangs before slithering the wet muscle over his tongue and played with him. While Seras was teaching herself about French kissing, her hand caressed up and down Alucard's shaft slowly. She was worried that she wasn't doing a very good job, but he hasn't said anything yet about how she was doing things.

Not being able to take the silence, Seras pulled away from his lips with a deep frown. The elder vampire just sat there and grinned down at her. He already knew what was wrong, but didn't bother saying anything. She was new to all of this; she's never kissed or pleasured a man before. She wasn't exactly great, although her kissing was getting better, but the small blonde wasn't awful either. He was actually quite enjoying himself and wasn't turned off at all by her inexperience; it just made it more fun.

"Am…am I…doing it right?" Seras asked in embarrassment. Alucard purred out to her before trying to encourage her to keep going by thrusting up into her unmoving hand. After a second, Seras just snickered with a small sheepish smile. Assuming that she was doing just fine, she leaned back in and went back to kissing her master. This time her grasp on him tightened just a little and she picked up the pace. Alucard moaned when he started getting the right amount of friction at the right pace. He reached up and cupped the side of the small blonde's face. He moaned and purred in her mouth while his fingertips stroked over her red cheek tenderly. Seras felt a surge of pride when her Sire started responding to her touch more. She must be doing something right.

The more she rubbed the more sensitive he got from the friction until it actually hurt, but he got a thrill from the pain. He wanted her to rub him until he was fucking raw. Trying his best not to take over, but at the same time wanting more, he started to lightly thrust up into her hand. The little vampire moaned sexily and stopped kissing him just to playfully bite down on his bottom lip. Her blue irises were gorgeously sparkling with all kinds of different emotions. She stared up at him lecherously and gently tugged on his lip between her teeth. He was enthralled to see that she was coming out of her shell more and couldn't wait to see what she had in store for him.

Seras released his lip to place a kiss on his strong chin. With soft purrs, the Draculina brushed her lips sensually down his skin to his hot throat. She kissed a little more deeply there with another sexy moan. All her moaning was really starting to get to both of the elder creatures. Sebastian sat there in such discomfort. His aching cock had risen up only to get trapped between the waist band of his pants and his lower stomach. He wanted Seras' attention, but knew that she was all new to this and needed to take things slow.

So, he tried his best to wait patiently, ignore his painfully throbbing cock, and just focus on the grotesque film Seras had chosen. It was actually quite laughable and he just couldn't understand at all why the Draculina was scared of the film in the first place. She was such a peculiar little monster. Alucard watched his Childe intently while she kissed his throat. He waited for any second to feel her fangs pierce him and to sink in deeply to drink his hot ancient blood. Even though she had started half a year ago to grow accustomed to drinking the donated blood, it would be her first time drinking real blood from a warm body.

He was dying to feel her fangs in his neck and watch the taste of him rapture her world. He would have done anything to see her reaction to her first taste, but he wasn't going to force or guide her. It was her choice; after all, if she did choose to drink from him, she would become a No Life Queen. Was she ready for such a big step? Suddenly, Seras paused again and she opened her eyes to glance back up at her master with gorgeous blue orbs.

"Master," The little vampire whispered, a part of her knowing that this could be the last time she'll ever call him that. Her fangs were aching to be buried deeply in his warm flesh, but she didn't want him to stop being her master. She just didn't want to break that bond with him. Not being able to look him in the eye any longer, Seras' eyes fell towards her lap. She just wasn't ready to give that up. She wanted to hold onto him being her master for as long as she could. And was she honestly ready to become a No Life Queen? Alucard thought so, that she knew for sure. But to her…she was kind of scared taking that big step further into his dark world.

Would she still be the same person? Would her mind waver more between what was really her and her beast? Or would that beast just completely take over and she would be lost in total darkness for the rest of eternity? Did Alucard want her to drink his blood because he permanently wanted that beast out? The small blonde was thrown from her thoughts when her master suddenly grasped the back of her neck and pulled her closer to bury his fangs in her exposed throat. Seras' eyes flew open wide and she arched into her Sire with a loud gasp. The feeling of his fangs in her throat felt exquisite, ten times better than the first time he bit her when she was human. The taste of his Childe's blood was maddening. She was so sweet and warm. He could've drained her dry because she was so delicious. The Draculina closed her eyes with a helpless moan and her hand started stroking back up and down his pulsating cock.

"Alucard," Seras whimpered. Slowly, her master paused when he heard his name leave those lips. For a long while he just let what she said register in his head and just tried to take it in. Alucard then withdrew his fangs from her pale throat and pulled back his head to look her in the eye. The little vampire was blushing furiously once she realized what she had said. But the elder vampire ended up smiling warmly at her and he cupped the side of her face lovingly.

"Vlad, draga mea." (Vlad, my darling.) The No Life King whispered to her in a thick Romanian accent, and the accent really turned her on.

"Vlad," She repeated in a whisper and then smiled softly. The elder vampire released another purr before he leaned in and placed warm kisses all along his Draculina's throat. He kissed over the bloody bite wound he left behind. His lips tickled her flesh, but it was such a sweet spot for her that she couldn't help, but moan and writhe lightly in her seat. Seras pressed her thumb down on his sensitive head and rubbed over his leaking slit causing him to hiss lowly. His hips started bucking upwards again, wanting more. With a small chuckle, Seras brought in her other hand and grasped the rest of his cock. She then worked her hands simultaneously by moving her hands in a rotating motion up and down his twitchy thick cock. Alucard responded with deep moans and he kissed over her neck more heatedly. His breathing became heavy as he got closer and closer to his orgasm.

The little vampire was only encouraged more to pick up the pace and drive her master wild. She took pride in making him feel good. She loved hearing all of his moans, feel his body tremble and his member twitch, and the way he kissed her while he was lost in the haze of pleasure. Alucard's lips paused against her skin and a snarl rumbled in his throat. Seras gasped when her master thrust up into her hand and a white liquid spurted from the tip of his cock. She continued pleasuring him, watching in fascination and arousal as his cum landed or dripped onto his pants and her hand. And then he relaxed. With a soft moan he leaned back in his seat. The Draculina chuckled again and released his softening cock. Naughtily, the Police Girl licked his cum from her hand while staring deeply into her Sire's eyes.

"Did that feel good?" Seras purred sexily and then leaned up to place a kiss on his jaw. Alucard grinned down at the little vampire while he purred out to her. Surprisingly, she did very well for a woman who was too scared to even kiss a man. The sparkle in her master's eyes caused her to giggle. "I'll take that as a yes." The little vampire then turned to look at Sebastian. She hope to God she hadn't made the situation awkward; after all, they were all just sitting here and then she suddenly started making out with her master and gave him a hand job!

Her face became a dark shade of red and she smiled bashfully up at the demon who smirked down at her. But that smirk said more than "you've been naughty". That smirk was an invitation. At first she thought she was just reading too much into it and was even calling herself a harlot for taking his look in such a way. But when Michaelis 'casually' glanced down and she glanced down as well to see that bulge in his pants, she knew _exactly _what he wanted. Her eyes lit up, but she just sat there and blinked stupidly at the man for a long moment. And he just stared back, waiting for her to make a move. Too embarrassed to ask anymore stupid questions in front of _both _men, Seras leaned up and cupped a hand over the demon's ear to whisper in it. Sebastian leaned down in interest to hear what she had to say and his smirk only widened.

"Are you asking for head?" She whispered, but of course her Sire heard. The Draculina blushed furiously and again lowered herself in her seat when Alucard burst into laughter. His cackles echoed in the room, drowning out the sound from the telly. Michaelis chuckled softly and watched the little vampire hide in humiliation under her blanket. The demon reached down and pulled the blanket off of her, but the small blonde was too embarrassed to look at him. Her master slowly settled from his fit of cackling. God damn he loved his Draculina. The elder vampire reached down and tousled his Childe's hair in adoration. Her face was red as a tomato and she bit deeply into her bottom lip. The poor little thing was trembling after their reaction from her innocent question. Sebastian shook his head at the little creature with a beautiful smirk on his face. He leaned down until his cool lips brushed over the shell of her ear. Seras jumped a little when he made physical contact, but she didn't dare move from her spot or look back at the man.

"I am yours," He whispered lovingly into her ear. The girl's eyes flew open wide and she gasped softly from his comment. He was hers? She turned her head and her blue irises immediately flickered up towards his smirking face. And then she was suddenly leaping up and pressing her lips firmly against his. The demon was taken by surprise by the act. His smirk fell and his eyes became wide when he was pounced by the horny teen. Her hand cupped the side of his face as she kissed him deeply. Her other hand slid down and cupped the hard bulge in his pants. With the need to feel and pleasure him, her thumb rubbed along his shaft through the fabric and her fingers massaged over his balls. Michaelis' hips twitched and lightly bucked up beneath her sweet touch. He moaned into her mouth, wanting more.

Seras drew her lips away and hastily started unclasping the demon's pants. She repositioned herself on the couch so she was lying comfortably beside him with her legs resting in her master's lap. The elder vampire grinned as he eyed all that pale flesh and the legs for days she had. Hungrily, the depraved vampire reached down to caress over her flesh and especially between her legs. Seras shuddered from her master's touch, but put it to the back of her mind as she pulled Sebastian's thick cock out and wrapped her lips around his warm leaking head.

The demon moaned softly when he finally felt the wet warmth of her mouth and the friendly tongue that tantalized him. He leaned back more in his seat, rested his head back, and closed his eyes while he adored and savored her little mouth. The little vampire closed her eyes with a whimper while she started to suck on his warm flesh. The taste of him was so salty and strange to her, but she kind of liked it. Seras attempted to take more of him into her mouth, but was stopped when she heard the door of the rec room open and could hear laughter and talking from multiple men. The Draculina's eyes flew open wide and she stiffened in the demon's lap. Thank God the back of the couch faced the door so the group of soldiers that entered most likely didn't even see her. And none of them sounded bothered to see Alucard and Sebastian sitting there 'watching' the Hills Have Eyes.

Michaelis cracked open his eyes and glanced down at the pale looking and trembling little vampire. Her mouth was wrapped tightly around his hard aching member, but she didn't move in fear of the other men present seeing or hearing her. Whatever would those soldiers say if they found little Police Girl sucking off one of Hellsing's monsters? To ease her, Sebastian reached down to stroke her hair. Neither of the elder creatures cared that the room was buzzing with soldiers playing pool and foosball behind them. But they both did see a great opportunity to mess with Police Girl. Alucard reached over and teased his Childe by slowly rolling up her skirt. Seras made a strange soft noise and quickly reached behind her to grasp her Sire's wrist painfully tight. The elder vampire willingly stopped, but only to give her the illusion that he was obeying her and she was safe. Michaelis leaned down a little until his lips were close to her ear.

"Their fooling around, Miss. Victoria. They don't know you're here and won't hear your moans…or any sucking noises over the film. So, let's let our fun continue, hmn?" He whispered in her ear with a sinful smirk. Seras blushed furiously and closed her eyes tightly. She cautiously started sucking and licking again, and waited breathlessly for a response from one of the soldiers. But thankfully the soldiers remained completely oblivious of her sinful acts or that she was even in the room. With more confidence, the Draculina unlocked her muscles, relaxed more in his lap, and went to town on him. She wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock since she already knew she wouldn't be able to fit all of him inside of her mouth. And then she lowered herself down, taking as much of him in as possible until it actually made her gag. Sebastian sniggered and continued stroking her hair while he watched her intently. The small blonde could feel his eyes burning into her, but she tried her best to ignore him. Whimpering softly in discomfort, but also arousal, she started bobbing her head up and down. Alucard ran his fingers up her spine while he leaned over her.

"Get on your knees." He ordered her in a whisper. The girl didn't hesitate obeying. She drew her legs under her body and propped herself up a little so she was on her knees for him. Thankfully she was still just small enough to be fully out of the soldiers' sight. And even then, the soldiers weren't even looking over at them, otherwise they would have noted that Alucard and Sebastian seemed far more interested in whatever was in their laps since their heads were declined and they were no longer watching the movie. With her skirt all rolled up, the elder vampire had full access to her panties and nether regions. A toothy grin broke out across his face. He relaxed a little, draped an arm over the back of the couch, and eyed his Childe's round perfect ass as it wiggled with every move she made.

Using his free hand, he reached over and cupped her ass with a gentle squeeze. The Draculina mewed in response and pushed back against his hand. A chuckle resounded from her master before he slipped a hand under her panties to feel her smooth soft ass better. He caressed over the flesh and slid a finger in the crevice of where her cheeks met. His finger circled her tight anus several times, teasing her and causing her to twitch. His finger then slid down further to press against her wet warm opening. Her pussy quivered against his fingers and her juices drenched his glove.

"She is so wet." Alucard chuckled lowly. Sebastian glanced over to see that her juices had not only soaked through her panties, but had stained the lips of her sex and inner thighs. The demon snickered while his eyes flickered back to her face.

"You were _really _happy to see us this time around, weren't you, Miss. Victoria?" Michaelis asked as he tangled his fingers in his girl's hair. Bernadotte, who stood in the back of the room smoking and playing pool, paused and glanced over at the elder creatures. He had heard the two talking, but had only made out 'Miss. Victoria'. He blew smoke out of his mouth as he continued watching those strange creatures. The T.V. was on, but neither of them was watching it. Instead they were both staring downwards at their laps. He brushed it off, assuming that they were reading or doing whatever. But he had to wonder, why were they discussing Mon Cher? A surge of jealousy welled up in the pit of his stomach, but he merely bit the tip of his tongue and drew his gaze away from the monsters.

Alucard purred and his crimson orbs burned brightly as he started pressing into her tight channel. Seras squirmed a little, but allowed him entrance. His finger sunk deeply inside of her, only to curl and caress over her insides. Abruptly, the little vampire released Sebastian from her mouth with a loud moan. And then, the room became deathly quiet. The soldiers paused when they all heard that sexy little moan. Some of their eyes flickered towards the telly, seeing if there was a nudity scene or something. But there wasn't it was just some bloody dork fighting a huge mutated man in some abandoned house. And then there was soft panting…and squelching noises? All eyes then flickered towards the elder creatures who were still staring down at what was in their laps.

Bernadotte was the first to move. Did Alucard and Sebastian actually have some lady friend attending to them? He didn't think that they had regular needs like a normal man and he never expected to see either of them with a lover. Beyond intrigued, the Captain came closer and peeked over the couch to see a small blonde giving the demon oral while Alucard fingered her _hard _and fast. Bernadotte's eye widened when he immediately recognized that yellow uniform and short blonde hair.

"Police Girl?!" The one eyed human shouted. Chatter started up in the room and the soldiers rushed over to see, some hoping to see some breasts. The men gawked down at the seemingly shy little blonde. Her sex was visible and it was pink and so very wet. Her chest was heaving and her face was a beat red. When the Captain had first spotted her, before she knew she was caught and stopped, it looked like she had been sucking and licking Sebastian passionately. Some of the men uncomfortably tried hiding the bulges that grew in their pants. Seeing that the little vampire was publicly humiliated, the demon couldn't help fisting her hair and cumming inside of her sweet mouth. Seras closed her eyes tightly, fisted his pant leg, and choked on the substance he forced down her throat.

Alucard was forced to stop fingering her when she suddenly grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the floor and flung it over her trembling body. She just couldn't believe the situation that she was in! She was caught giving someone a blow job while her master played with her! How much had the soldiers seen or heard? What were they going to say? How would they treat her after? Surely she lost all shred of respect they had for her and would now see her as a different person, just some slut! With a groan, Seras buried her red face in Michaelis' thigh in hope to hide her shame and disappear completely from their sight.

Bernadotte was utterly confused, but above all, he was hurt. Seras was giving herself, her virginity and love, to those cruel monsters who thought they were above everyone else and would certainly never return her love? Why? Had she never even considered or wanted to give him her heart? Sebastian pet over the bulge in the blanket in attempt to calm the trembling vampire. Even though he had enjoyed their acts of public indecency and getting caught, he was furious that the males lingered and loomed over them with their hungry eyes glued to what belonged to him. How long were they going to stand there and gawk for? His brown orbs flickered to a blood red and he gritted his teeth before turning to glare up at the intrusive males.

"I'll only say this once, we're not leaving and Seras doesn't want an audience. So, you can all clear out." The demon spoke up in a cold hard tone.

"And I know how you humans are. A man who fucks is cheered by his friends as if he just won the lottery. But a woman who has a little fun is either seen as a filthy whore or a bag of meat that can be taken up by anyone. She is still, and will remain, a respectable soldier. If any of you breathe word about my Childe's indiscretions or harass her in any way, you'll have _us _to deal with." Alucard growled lowly while he glowered at them with frightening crimson orbs. He was fuming that they had been caught. Seras was finally just starting to get comfortable and they were _finally _sharing intimacy after waiting for two long years just for her to grow a damn spine and take what she wanted. And these damn fools were not going to ruin another second of it. He didn't want her backing out all because of the soldiers not minding their own damn business.

The Draculina fisted the demon's pant leg when she could still sense the men in the room. Why hadn't they heeded the monsters' warnings? Why did they stay? To see more? Or were they too scared to move in fear that Alucard and Sebastian would attack while their backs are turned? The beast inside of her couldn't take the discomfort or keeping silent. Seras sat up and pulled the blanket off of her so she could pierce her fellow soldiers with dark crimson eyes that they had never seen before from her. And her eyes did manage to make the men stiffen, and her look only got darker the longer they stood there and stared.

"Leave us alone," The Draculina spoke in a venomous tone. There was a long pause before someone decided to break the tension. Bernadotte sighed before he turned on his heel and made his way across the room. He was thoroughly disappointed in Mon Cher. She made him think, believe, that something between them was growing. But then she broke his damn heart by sleeping with those damn men…No, monsters. Alucard and Sebastian were far from being men. They just took on the appearance of a man to hide their true faces. What really bothered him was that…Seras knew. She knew who or what they truly were and yet…she was still with them. Didn't she understand that they just wanted her body and nothing more, that they were just using her for their own needs?

Or…did she understand that and was doing the same? In that case, why couldn't she have just used him? If Mon Cher just wanted a man's touch, why hadn't she come to him? Then again…that look in her eyes and seeing those dark crimson eyes instead of the bright blue ones that had made him fall in love with her. She was also a monster and growing stronger every day. Was it possible that the human side of her was slowly dying the longer she was a vampire? Will the Police Girl he once knew and loved will have completely vanished and in her place would be a monster just as bad as Alucard and Sebastian? Just the thought made him sick to his stomach. The worst part, there was nothing he could do to stop it, but kill her and he couldn't do that. He just wished that it didn't have to be this way. Why couldn't they have met when she was human? Perhaps time would have changed and she wouldn't be a vampire today.

"The game was boring anyway." The Captain muttered. He needed to get away, to drown away this new pain and feel a woman's touch. "Let's go get some drinks and perhaps some hookers." He set the cue pole down on the billiard's table before he walked out of the room. The very few of his soldiers that were present followed after their captain like ducklings following their mother. The last soldier out closed the door behind him on his way, leaving the three monsters alone once more. Once they were alone, Seras sighed and hung her head in relief. She was glad that they actually listened, she wouldn't have been able to stand another second of those looks they gave her, and especially the look Bernadotte gave her. His look stung the most. He had looked hurt and truly disgusted. Sebastian wrapped his fingers gingerly around her chin and lifted her head so she gazed up at him with those stunning crimson orbs.

"Why do you care so much about what he, or any of them, thinks of you?" He asked her with an arched brow and a disappointed look on his face. "Bernadotte's opinion seems to matter a lot to you. Is there a reason to that?" Seras' eyes slowly drifted away from his while she thought about it. But she just gave up and shrugged her shoulders to his question.

"You're not in love with him, are you?" Alucard asked her outright. This caused a smile to break out across her face and she shook her head.

"No, hell no," She answered softly. "He's just…a friend." Even though that's all she said, the elder creatures were able to read her like a book.

"But…if you were human," Sebastian responded. "You would have married him, wouldn't you have?" Her smile disappeared to be replaced by a deep frown.

"Well…I'm not human, now am I?" She then sighed and really tried avoiding eye contact. "Perhaps in another time or universe, but not in this one." That beautiful little smile returned to her pretty round face. Seras finally looked back up at him. "In this universe, my heart doesn't belong to him. It belongs to you and my master." Alucard and Sebastian grinned in victory, hearing the words they had longed to hear for the past two years.

"Two men, Miss. Victoria? What will people say?" The demon teased her while he brushed his thumb across her plump lips.

"Who cares, it's natural for us and I'm not going to let any of them tell me differently." The small blonde replied before she leaped forward to press her lips against Sebastian's.

"Well, it's about time." Alucard chuckled while he combed his fingers through her hair. Seras pulled out of the kiss to turn and stare up at her master curiously. "Two long years of arguing with yourself about loving two men being right or wrong, fleeing every time you saw us, and trying to suppress your love by forcing yourself into loving that foolish captain, you finally act like a true queen and took what was rightfully yours." The elder vampire reached over to cup her chin and stroke her jaw with his thumb. "And now it's time you made that decision, Draculina. Are you going to be responsible and take on the role as not only a true vampire, but as a queen? Or will you continue to hide behind your master, afraid to face the world?" The little vampire drew her head back a little and gave him a peculiar look.

"I wasn't afraid of facing anything, Master Alucard. The only thing I was afraid of was losing you. That's why I held onto this bond we have for so long. It was the only real thing connecting us. And once that's gone, once I drink your blood and become my own vampire, it will all be gone. We won't be connected and you won't have any real use for me." Seras whispered while her crimson orbs searched his face. "We never really talked or spent any time with one another. So this bond, our bond, really…means a lot to me. It's the only real thing I have that says…I'm yours." She admitted softly with a faint blush on her cheeks. A soft smile graced the elder vampire's lips and he gave her a gentle, loving look. His fingers traced over her jawline, caressed up her cheek, and across her temple to brush strands of hair behind her ear.

"I believe you are the first out of all my fledglings who actually appreciated that bond, which is quite peculiar. They were all fighting and demanding to be freed from 'servitude' even when they weren't ready to go out and fend for themselves. You are a strange one, Victoria. You're rough around the edges and your heart is full of righteousness and love. But unlike all those other fledglings, you were always stronger. You were ready, perhaps even the first month you became a vampire, to be free from me and become so much more. But each time I offered, you refused which baffled me for the longest time. And now I understand why you've refused for so long." Alucard spoke in a hush voice while he stroked over her hair. "Your reasoning is foolish." He sniggered with a shake of his head. But then he paused and looked back at her. The smile was gone from his face and he looked deadly serious. "But touching," He whispered.

"You shouldn't ever be scared of losing me or that bond we have. For one thing, I'm not going anywhere, and even if I was, I would _never _leave you behind. I would fight to be with you, Seras. I would go as far as dying, but that's near to impossible for me. And another thing, the day you drink my blood and you become your own vampire, that bond between us won't be severed. It will only grow stronger." Seras sat there and hung on to her master's every word with bated breath. "And that's because you have been so loyal. You wouldn't think twice about risking your life for me, like how I would risk mine for yours. Even though how pure of heart you are, you came over to my side because you had faith in me to restore you and make you stronger."

"You were a strong human, Seras. The life of a vampire was not meant for you, but you manage to fit into both worlds just fine…for now." His crimson orbs stared deeply into hers. He waited for any comments or any feelings that protested all that he was saying. But the girl just stared up at him, looking beautifully innocent, curious, and perhaps even with a glisten of delight in her eyes. "Once you drink my blood, not only will you and your abilities grow stronger, but you will be fully shunned out of the human world. People will know or sense of what you are, they'll be afraid to you. The same goes for vampires and other creatures. It doesn't help that you're a vampire hunter, so most of our kind already resent you, but they will also be fearful and feel intimidated by your power."

"Some you encounter might actually attempt killing you, but I'm sure you're used to that by now." Her master snickered with a small grin. His Childe was starting to look doubtful now. None of what he was saying made her want to become a No Life Queen on her own. At this rate, if he continued spewing negatives of becoming a queen, he'll have to force feed her his blood and he didn't want to do that.

"Master," Seras whispered. "Must I choose now to become my own vampire?"

"It is time, Police Girl. This has been long overdue; you and I both know that." He responded while he cupped the side of her face. The little vampire sighed and closed her eyes while she thought about it or, really, tried preparing herself. Alucard watched her, knowing that she was hesitant and will prolong the situation. "I think I'll be able to change your mind completely, Seras, with just one question." Her eyes flickered back to his face, now looking confused, but curious. A wide grin cracked the elder vampire's face. His hand slid back down to pinch her chin between two fingers. He then leaned forward while pulling her gently closer towards him. Seras stiffened when his warm breath wafted over her lips and caressed her flesh. Comfort washed over her when she caught his intoxicating scent.

"What is a king without his queen?" He asked and then heard a gasp afterwards from her. Alucard just sat there with a mad grin on his face as he watched her let it all sink in. She stared at him with wide sparkling eyes. Her master arched a mocking brow at her silence before he leaned in to capture her lips in a warm, but hungry kiss. Seras' eyes slowly shut and she submitted to him. The elder vampire growled softly as he placed a hand on his Childe's thigh.

**_Remove my glove, _**He ordered her. The little vampire jumped from the severity in his voice, but didn't waste another second of disobeying her master. She reached down and used both hands to roll off his glove. Once he was free, he used the back of his hand to sweep the glove off of her lap so he had full access to her. With a clawed hand, Alucard grasped the Draculina's thigh and pulled it, trying to open her legs for his leisure, but her damn skirt got in the way. Sebastian placed a hand on her other leg and pulled it out causing her skirt to tear and give her enough leg room.

The elder vampire grinned against her lips while his hand curved around her thigh and inched closer towards her sex. But he was disappointed to find a barrier in his way. The tips of his fingers met more fabric, soon realizing that they were her panties. Alucard growled lowly in annoyance and pulled away from the fiery kiss with gritted sharp incisors. His dark crimson eyes flickered downwards to glower at her panties.

"From this day forth, you're forbidden from wearing undergarments, Police Girl." The elder vampire seemed completely serious and furious, but Seras knew that he was merely joking…or half joking.

"My master beaten by a pair of panties?" The Draculina murmured. The small blonde arched up a little and easily slipped off the 'evil' panties that were the source of her master's grief and downfall.

"Beaten?" Alucard sniggered and arched brow at his peculiar Childe. "How adorable, she actually thinks that she's funny?"

"Oh, shut up." Seras grumbled while she playfully shoved his shoulder. The elder vampire grinned down at her while she continued on. "I'm funny, and you know…" The little vampire cut off with a sharp intake of breath when her master's finger slid its way into her tight channel. Her eyes widened and her entire face became a dark shade of red from her Sire's invasion. His warm long finger remained still inside of her, making her tremble and aware that her fantasies of him touching he were all becoming real.

"Did you just order your master to shut up?" Alucard asked her with a mad grin plastered to his face. He then ever so lightly curled his finger and caressed over her wet walls. The response he received was very satisfying. One of Seras' arms shot out to wrap around his tightly while her other hand grasped his wrist. The girl shuddered and licked over her lips nervously while she watched his hand intently. "Was that polite of you to do, Police Girl? Should you ever order your master, or king, to shut up?" Seras shook her head. "Then apologize," He ordered her.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked causing her Sire to cackle lightly. He ever so slowly, teasingly, fingered her and lightly caressed over that sweet little spot.

"Oh, is that the spot?" Her master purred while his red orbs took in all of her responses. Seras bit down hard on her bottom lip and nodded frantically. "Do you wish for me to quicken my pace?" She again nodded her head, unable to find her voice or look at the very man who was pleasuring her. Alucard leaned in closer towards his protégé and caressed over her ear with his warm lips. "Then beg," He breathed seductively. His lips then parted around her earlobe and he playfully pinched it between his teeth with a low chuckle. Her fingers dug into his arm and wrist while she trembled like a leaf. As the seconds went by, she only became wetter for him. His finger was soaked with her juices and his palm was stained in it.

The scent of the Draculina's arousal permeated in the air and was causing a frightening hunger to rise up in the elder creatures. Feeling her master's finger deep inside of her, but still barely moving, made her ache to be fucked _hard. _Her stomach was wound tightly and she could feel her sex quivering, all in need for that pleasure and sweet release. Her cheeks burned a bright red and her teeth were biting deeply into her tongue now to keep from begging. Alucard raised a brow, intrigued by his Childe's will. Normally women obeyed and begged when he told them to beg.

The elder vampire squeezed a second finger inside the little vampire's tight channel. Seras gasped and her breasts thrust up. She closed her eyes tightly and dug her fingers further into his arm out of discomfort. But the pain was slowly forgotten as both fingers gently brushed over that sweet little area that made her stomach do flip flops.

"Alucard," Seras whimpered and fisted his coat sleeve.

"All you have to do is beg, Police Girl." Alucard reminded her. His grin showed off his rows of sharp incisors when his Childe shook her head, still refusing to beg even though how much she wanted that pleasure.

"Stubborn as a mule," Sebastian snickered while he shook his head at her.

"You're not going to beg?" The elder vampire asked her. She again shook her head. "And may I ask why?"

"Any other time, I probably would have." She admitted softly. "But…I pleasured you without making you beg for it. I did it because I wanted to do it, because I knew it would make you feel good. Now you have the chance to do the same for me, but instead you rather torment me…and on my first time actually being intimate with a man." She then sighed. "If you don't want to pleasure me, that's fine, Alucard. Just stop teasing me."

"I guess your g-spot wasn't the only nerve I hit." Alucard joked. "You're right, you shouldn't have to beg after you so kindly met our needs without having us beg. But you misunderstood _why _I wanted you to beg. It wasn't that I didn't want to pleasure you or to even humiliate you. Hearing you moan, whine, and beg for more makes me want to pleasure you until you fall unconscious. It makes me want to tear off your clothes and fuck you into oblivion. It makes me aware of how much you truly want it and me." Seras' eyes were wide in her head and she was far too scared to meet his hungry gaze. Alucard kissed her earlobe before continuing. "Hearing you beg is what is going to help get us off along with you, my dear."

The little vampire closed her eyes tightly again as if this would help her hide from the depraved monsters. Begging is one of the things that gets them off?! Seras thought to herself, unsure if she should be surprised or not. Just the thought of actually begging to them made her face go beat red in embarrassment. Could she really beg? Is that something she could get in to? The elder vampire then sighed with a warm smile on his face.

"But if you don't wish to beg," He started when hearing his Childe's hesitant thoughts. "Then at least do me one thing." Seras slowly cracked back open her eyes and shifted her head to gaze up at her master curiously. "Call me your king," Her mouth fell open slightly and she just stared up at him like he had just revealed some huge secret to her. Had he not been clear when he told her that she was his queen and he's been waiting for her for the past two years? He didn't understand his Childe one bit, but she was amusing and he adored her. Alucard released himself from his inner thoughts when he saw that Seras was moving. The little vampire leaned in closer towards him and kept their eyes locked. She propped up a little and pressed her lips lightly against his before pulling back.

"Please, my king," Seras whispered, actually sounding desperate and kind of broken like a damsel in distress. She then placed a kiss on his strong chin. "Please," She begged to him. He was given another kiss, this time with a soft moan from his little queen. Alucard's cock twitched in his lap and he shifted as it slowly started to rise. "Fuck me," She whimpered sexily. "Fuck me until I'm crying out your name…until I can't even scream…until it hurts. Please, master."

"As you wish, my darling queen." The No Life King whispered before he thrust his fingers deeply between her thighs and hit that little spot that made her whimper. He slid out only to drive back in quicker. He kept this up, quickening his pace until he was fingering his Childe hard and fast. Seras was instantly lost in a haze of pleasure. She threw back her head with a helpless moan, closed her eyes tightly, and clutched onto her master for dear life.

"Master," The Draculina whimpered through soft pants. "Alucard," The elder vampire watched his Childe with passionate crimson eyes. Seeing her, hearing her, was getting him all hot and bothered. His cock stood at full attention and leaked with fluids that he wanted his Police Girl to lick and slurp up.

"Seras," Alucard whispered her name. He leaned down to kiss over her hot throat. Her pulse palpitated fast against his lips. "Te iubesc," (I love you,) He breathed against her flesh, but of course his little queen didn't know Romanian and so didn't know what he had said. Sebastian sniggered and leaned in to lathe the other side of her throat in warm kisses.

"Etiam," (Yes,) The demon agreed in Latin. "Te amo quoque," (I love you too,). Seras hadn't the foggiest idea of what they were whispering, but the languages they spoke sounded so beautiful to her ears. "Je t'aime," Michaelis whispered his love to her in French.

"Ich liebe dich," Alucard purred in German while the males continued to bathe her in kisses.

"Ti amo," Sebastian went on, but this time in Italian.

"Eu te amo," The elder vampire chuckled in Portuguese when Seras gasped out and mewed. She was partially aware that they were switching languages, but knew for a fact that they were saying the same phrase over and over again. But what that phrase was she was still clueless. It was hard wracking brain or even thinking straight when she was being fingered very intensively, but she did her best. She whimpered again and this time she carelessly drove her nails into her master's arm. By the way her stomach was tightening she knew that she was close.

Let's see, by the languages she heard she was able to identify Romanian, French, German, and maybe even Spanish. But the phrase they repeated in different dialects some had one similar word 'amo'. The one word that she could think of that came similar to that one was 'amore' which means love in Italian. She also knew that if a verb was with a pronoun, the end of that word (the verb) would change to 'o' or 'i', all depending on the pronoun and the language. That's when she got her answer. They were saying 'I love you' to her in different tongues. Or at least, that's what she hoped. She would hate to return their love and then find out that she had been wrong.

"Alucard," Seras gasped and her body arched up. The elder vampire fingered her faster. Her chest heaved as she panted out of breath and moaned. Their hot kisses on her sensitive throat were driving her wild. The little vampire's claws bit deeply into his wrist when she finally came. Her body trembled against his arm, her sex was quivering and squirting with juices, and she bared her baby fangs with a sexy moan. Her hips twitched and bucked upwards to keep Alucard's pace going until her body finally settled down. The tired little vampire collapsed in her seat then and breathed hard. She still had a tight hold of her master's arm with his fingers buried deeply inside of her, but she was far too comfortable to release him.

Her head was buzzing and her body seemingly had a mind of its own. Without even thinking, and only knowing a bit of one language, Seras responded to them. Using sign language, she pointed towards herself, put both hands over her heart, and then lazily swayed two fingers between the two insinuating the both of them. Alucard and Sebastian read the signs and instantly realized that she was saying that she loved them. The elder creatures chuckled and simultaneously held up one of their hands with their index finger, pinky, and thumb sticking out, replying in American Sign Language. The Draculina laughed softly and rested her head back to wait for her heart to stop racing.

Her master brushed his lips over her throat with a soft purr. His girl gave a sharp gasp when his fingers started to move inside of her again. Oh, she was so nice, warm, and wet for them. He wanted to devour that sweet quivering pussy of hers and hear her cries. The elder vampire nuzzled the crook of her neck while his fingers moved in and out of her. Her walls were clenched tightly around him from her recent orgasm. He wasn't sure about her, but he was ready to make her come hard again.

"Whisper it to us, Draculina." Alucard ordered in a hush voice while his fingers moved and caressed faster.

"I-I," Seras muttered unable to focus. "I love you both." She moaned and writhed on the couch as pleasure tore through her. Her master raised his free arm up towards her face. Using his teeth, he bit down on his coat sleeve and pulled the fabric up so his forearm was visible to his Childe.

"Bite me, Seras." The elder vampire ordered in a low hypnotic voice. Seras cracked open her eyes and glanced down to see his pale flesh centimeters from her lips. Her fangs tingled and ached in her mouth and her inner beast snarled in hunger. "Become mine," The Draculina didn't hesitate any longer. She closed her eyes as she parted her lips around his arm and then bit deeply. The second his warm blood hit her tongue, she knew that everything, she, was going to be different. Her life at Hellsing and her relationships with Alucard and Sebastian was going to change drastically.

**The End**

**I hope you guys liked this sweet little story! **

**I'll try to get a chapter of "Alucard's Toy" uploaded soon!**

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	8. Naughty This Year

**Good Evening,**

**I know this isn't "Alucard's Toy", I'm working on the first chapter right now. This is just another one shot like "Movie Night". **

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Oxford Not Brogues**

Seras sat at a round table in a bar with Captain Bernadotte and five other soldiers. Nearly two hours ago, the guys dragged her kicking and screaming out of the manor saying she needed to get out more. At first she was reluctant, but now she was having a blast; the time of her life! The girl laughed when Baxton, one of the soldiers, fell out of his chair from laughing too hard. Seras had told him he had one too many drinks, but who was she to say anything?

The small blonde never had a sip of liquor until tonight. She had started with a bloody Mary, but they eventually got her to stronger drinks that really knocked her socks off. She was starting to feel tipsy, but was having too much fun to stop for her own good. She didn't even think about the consequences. Bernadotte returned to the table with a full bottle of tequila and several shot glasses. Seras wondered what his bar tab looked like as she watched the Captain clunk the bottle down in the center of the table.

Bernadotte wobbled back and forth on his feet with a goofy smile on his face. He hiccupped several times while he poured them each a shot of tequila. "Okay," He started and then practically fell backwards into his seat. He then raised his shot glass. "Time for my favorite game: Never Have I Ever!" His soldiers cheered around him and slammed their fists against the tables repeatedly and rhythmically. Seras laughed with them, but didn't make so much noise or such a fuss over the silly game like they did. Bernadotte then glanced over at the sweet Police Girl and waved his hand to her.

"Why don't you start it off, Mon Cherie!" The Captain purred. The soldiers quieted down and waited in anticipation for a good one. Seras laughed again and also held up her shot glass.

"Very well," She replied. "Never have I ever: dated someone older than me!" Seras announced and then gave a flirtatious look towards the Captain. Bernadotte flashed a handsome smirk and tried looking sexy, but failed since he was drunk off his ass. Two of the soldiers took a shot of their tequila while the others fought over who was next.

"Now, wait a minute, Police Girl." Bernadotte wagged a finger at her. "I know you have a thing for Mr. Michaelis and/or Alucard. Why are you suddenly flirting with me when all you want is for one of them to kiss and fuck you?" Seras blushed furiously from his vulgar talk, but only laughed it off.

"What makes you think I have a thing for them?" She lied right through her teeth and tried to keep it cool. Bernadotte's eye widened and he pointed a finger and started laughing.

"Oh, you really do crack me up! You're such a terrible liar, Mon Cherie!" Bernadotte barked in laughter. "You're such a fucking chicken!" Seras' smile disappeared and she glared at the human.

"Hey, now! Seras Victoria is no chicken!" She defended herself. "I can take all of you in a fight and then we'll see who the chickens are!" The Captain stopped his laughing to flash another smirk.

"If you're no chicken then how about a little bet?" He asked in a purr. Seras arched a brow and swayed in her seat.

"A bet?" Seras hiccupped. Where was he going with this?

"I bet you forty pounds that you can't kiss Alucard and/or Sebastian….on the _mouth." _Bernadotte whispered. Seras' entire face became a dark shade of red and she froze in her seat. Forty pounds if she couldn't kiss her _master _or that _evil demon?! _Oh, she was so very much screwed! She couldn't back out of the bet because then she'll lose their respect and they'll mock her forever about this! But if she did agree to the bet then she was out of forty pounds!..._But what if she did kiss them?...Bad thoughts, Seras! This is your master you're talking about! He will mock you for the rest of eternity which is way worse than these mortals mocking you until they retire, quit, or die in battle. _

"Pfft, that's so stupid, Bernadotte!" Seras tried to act uninterested and backing out of the bet without looking like a chicken. "I'm not playing this childish game with you." The soldiers started banging their fists on the table again and cheering her on.

"Come on, Victoria." Bernadotte purred. "Who knows? _They _just might like it." The Captain pushed that thought into her head. Her eyes widened and she gasped lowly. _What if they did like it?! What then?! _The girl then quickly shook her head. _Again! This was Alucard and Sebastian she was talking about! They weren't going to like it! _"Alright, that's fine." Bernadotte tried tricking the small blonde.

"You don't want to do it. You're too scared and that's understandable. They are on a completely different level than you. Not only stronger, but also have that dark aura around them that draws in all kinds of women. They could have any woman they want, but haven't looked in your general direction once." The Captain continued on with a wide smirk. Seras became all flustered and she glowered at the human.

"I am not scared and I will take your challenge, Bernadotte!" Seras shouted before thinking. "And once I win the bet, not only do you owe me forty pounds, but you can never sing that vile song again on our daily runs!" Bernadotte snickered and leaned back in his chair.

"Deal, Mon Cherie." He purred, truly believing that the girl will back out and lose the bet. And maybe he'll even use her forty pounds on a hooker; he hasn't had a good blow job in so long. He could really use one. "Then shall we go back to H.Q. so you can give your master and Mr. Michaelis a big kiss?" Seras sat there for a long minute and gave him a hard look.

"I think I need a few more drinks first." She muttered causing the men around her to laugh. The soldiers of the Hellsing organization then drank some more, shared laughs, and created memories for an hour longer.

When the soldiers returned to the Hellsing manor they were all drunk off their asses and tired. The soldiers bid their Captain and Commander a good night and retreated to their barracks. Bernadotte and Police Girl were left standing in the dark foyer swaying on their feet. Seras gave a big yawn and rubbed over one of her eyes.

"I am completely worn. I think that I'll head off to bed early. Night, Captain." The girl was about to leave his side, but was stopped when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not so fast, soldier. You have a mission to fulfill." Bernadotte reminded her. Seras gasped lowly and glanced back up at her Captain. Damn, she had nearly forgotten! Although after all those drinks she was kind of feeling numb about the whole situation. Oh, what the hell! She was going to _kiss _Alucard and/or Sebastian! Just the thought made her completely soak down there! A goofy smile spread across her face and she hummed to herself.

"Ay-ay, Captain." Seras said jokingly and saluted him. She then stumbled away towards the stairs that led to the basement. "You owe me forty pounds. You owe me forty pounds." Seras sung before she disappeared in the dark stairwell. The small blonde slowly made her way down the dark deserted corridors to the deepest, darkest part of the basement where her master's room was placed.

Unfortunately for her, the girl completely forgot that another set of stairs led down to his chambers. When she put out her foot to take another step she missed the first step of the stairs and lost her balance. The Draculina tumbled and rolled down the concrete stairs. Groaning and 'owing' all the way down. She landed sprawled out on her back at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Damn it," Seras grumbled in pain. The small blonde then rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up off the ground. She stood on her wobbling legs and leaned against the wall to regain her rightful balance. "Bloody stairs," The girl muttered under her breath while she rubbed over her sore back and ass. Thank God she was a vampire and was drinking her blood on a daily basis. Any fractures she got from that nasty fall instantly healed.

Seras continued to groan and swear while she enclosed the space between her and Alucard's iron door. She didn't bother to knock or wait for an invitation. She grasped the handle and pushed the heavy door open. She instantly got a chill running down her spine. Her master's room was so dark and cold. Her eyes automatically adjusted to the dark so it was as light as day for her. Her blue orbs glows in the darkness as she cautiously stepped into the room and looks all around for her Sire.

She found the elder vampire on the other side of the room. Alucard was resting on his throne with his hands clasped over his stomach and his leg draped over the other one. His head was lowered and his eyes were closed. Seras smiled when she realized her master was asleep. _Great! That makes things a lot easier! _Seras thought happily to herself. She can go over, give him a quick kiss on the lips, and bolt out of here hopefully before he wakes up. He will never have to know what she did!

Seras skipped all the way over to her master like a little girl. Her master was so gorgeous especially when he slept! It must be because he wasn't mocking her or flashing that evil grin that usually startled her. While he slept he just looked so peaceful and glorious. He was like a sculpture: so very still, his skin was white and smooth, and he held that ancient dark beauty. Seras froze in her spot a foot away from her master. She raised her hand to her mouth and eyed him curiously.

She was so damn wet in that moment that every time she moved it made a squelching sound in her panties. She wanted Alucard to fuck her. Ever since he brought her into his world she always felt a deep burning lust towards him that she couldn't ignore. Early in the mornings she would dream of Alucard and Sebastian and then awake to find that she had climaxed in her sleep. After working with the elder creatures on missions or just exchanging a few words with them in the corridor, Seras would end up racing back to her bedroom to do…some naughty things to herself. She just couldn't help it! They made her body ache and cry out for them and she just didn't understand it! They never showed lust or even the slightest hint that they wanted her! They never touched her or whispered sweet words that hinted that they even liked her.

So, why did her body _always _become arouse when they were near? Why did she want to feel their touch or hear them whisper sweet nothings into her ear? Why did she want their love when she knew that they would never love her in return? It was just one big sick joke! It was a twist in her life that turned her world upside down and made her love life a satire! She tried so very hard to feel a stir of lust towards Pip since she knew that he liked her a lot, but she couldn't…didn't! And she knew she would never lust for another man like she did with Alucard and Sebastian.

Seras ran her fingers through her hair while she continued to admire the man before her. _God, she was pathetic. _She then reached out and ever so lightly combed her fingers through his soft dark locks of hair. Another smile crept onto the girl's face. She had wanted to tangle her fingers in his hair for so very long. She always dreamed of caressing these locks or fisting it while he kissed over her throat and fucked her hard. Seras quickly shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. No time for daydreaming! She was on a mission and she had to complete it before the King of Vampires woke up.

Seras released a sigh of breath and leaned down so she was at his eye level. She ever so cautiously reached out with both hands and cupped the elder vampire's face. She then froze for a long several seconds to be sure that he wouldn't wake up and catch her. When she was satisfied that he was still in a deep slumber the girl sucked in a ton of air to prepare herself. _Here goes nothing, _Seras thought before she swooped in and crushed her mouth against her master's.

As soon as their lips met Alucard awoke and something seared between the two vampires. Their eyes widened in complete shock and they stared at each other in bewilderment. In that moment they both felt something from the other vampire, but didn't know what it was. The blood in their veins burned, her heart pumped hard for the both of them, and they felt…whole? It was like something had been missing inside of them their entire lives and it was finally filled once their lips met, once they were touching.

The Draculina then remembered her position and her eyes practically bulged out of her head. _Oh God, she was still kissing her master and he knew what was going on! Why hadn't she ran out of their as soon as their lips met?! He was going to murder her or worse, mock her until the end of her time!_ Seras tore her lips from Alucard's with a sob. She quickly used the back of her hand to wipe her lips of his essence while tears welled up in her beautiful irises. Alucard could only sit there and stare up at his Police Girl in complete shock.

He furrowed his brows and eyed the small blonde curiously. What had just happened? What had that tension between them been? He's never felt anything like it, and it had been so strong. Before he could say anything Seras turned around and started making her way out of his room. Her head was lowered slightly and she looked so very miserable. Her heart was still racing in her chest from that searing kiss. And then it hit her. _She kissed Alucard! _Her fingers found their way to her lips and she traced over them. _And it had been bloody fantastic! He may not have felt what she felt, but damn she was actually kind of glad that she did it!_

A smile graced Seras' lips and there was more of a skip in her step. She didn't regret kissing Alucard at all. She finally had the courage to do what she wanted and she did it! It will always be with her and she could cherish it forever! Who cares if he mocks her! That feeling had been brilliant and made her all warm inside! Seras laughed softly and exited Alucard's room, leaving behind a dazed and confused, but aroused elder vampire. As she was exiting the room a smirking demon was walking down the steps. The elder demon and little vampire met halfway and stared at each other.

"Miss. Victoria," Sebastian spoke sounding bewildered. In the year that she's been here he doesn't recall once ever seeing her down here. What made her come to visit her master; unless the elder vampire had invited her? The demon then glanced over at the red figure standing in the doorway. Alucard was grinning like a mad man per usual and leaning against the door jamb. He had his eyes on Seras and there was lust simmering in them.

Michaelis arched a brow and glanced back down at the small blonde who was smiling. He could clearly see the lust shining in her blue orbs as well. What had gone on between them? Alucard had never shown an interest in his Childe before. Why now? He then brushed those thoughts to the side and gave a handsome smirk to the young lady.

"It seems that Captain Bernadotte is waiting for you upstairs in the foyer." Sebastian told her. "Is it strictly business or pleasure?" He asked. He was of course just teasing her, one of his favorite pass times. He was surprised when a blush _didn't_ come to the girl's cheeks. She continued to smile up at him bashfully and some distant feeling glinting in those big blue orbs. He sighed and stood up straighter. Well, this was a complete waste of time and a bore. When had she started to become so dull? The smirk vanished from his face.

"May I have your hand, Sebastian?" Seras asked suddenly. The demon glanced back at her with an arched brow. His hand? Why did she want his hand? He willingly held out his hand in curiosity to see what she would do. Seras was still feeling kind of tipsy from drinking so much and needed the leverage at the moment. She took the demon's hand for support and took several steps higher than Sebastian's so she was a few inches taller than him. Sebastian's eyes followed her wobbly form. Was Miss. Victoria drunk? He then sniffed the air to find the stench of alcohol on her.

Once Seras was tall enough, she faced the demon. Would she get an extra forty pounds if she kissed the both of them? Oh, what the hell. She wasn't doing it for the money anymore. She was on a role and was brave enough to do it so she was going to do it! Seras cupped the demon's face. Sebastian's eyes widened from the sudden contact, but he still waited to see what she would do. Police Girl then leaned down and pressed her lips against his sweetly. Once more that searing passion from before Seras had felt came back.

She moved her lips over his, deepening it and making it unbelievably hot. The demon was frozen under her. The feelings stirring inside of him were boiling over like overcooked soup on a stove. They were all so new to him and he didn't know how to decipher them. All he knew in that moment was that he wanted her! His eyes burned a dark red and he stared up at Seras with a deep hunger growing inside of him. He wanted to completely devour the child before him and make her his. And then she did something that completely drove him wild. The small blonde boldly swept her tongue over his lips before slipping it into his mouth. Their tongues tangled and danced for a long several seconds before she pulled away with a sexy moan that got both males all hot and bothered.

Seras giggled in satisfaction and then walked away as if nothing phenomenal just happened between them. Had she not felt what they had felt? The elder creatures stared after the small blonde until she was gone from their sight. They were both left there standing in the middle of the corridor confused and aroused as hell. Those feelings still stirred inside of them for the little vampire, but was slowly slipping away the further she got.

Once she was completely gone from Alucard's territory they felt that emptiness that had been with them for all these years. How had they not felt this before? The feeling was unbearable and pained them. Seras just had to be theirs. They won't stand being apart from her or seeing her off with Bernadotte. She belongs to them now, and they will have her whether she wanted them or not.

When she left the basement, that warm feeling that had seared her heart was completely gone. She stopped in the foyer with a small gasp when she felt that emptiness that weighted on her heart. A frown replaced her bright smile and she looked defeated. Bernadotte arched a brow at the small blonde and wondered if that look meant she had failed the mission. A smirk then came across his lips and he hummed. Well it looks like he was getting his hooker after all.

The Captain broke the silence with loud chuckles. The small blonde looked up at him as he made his way over to her. "You know the bet, Mon Cherie, forty pounds." A wide smirk spread across Seras' face and she beamed up at him almost evilly.

"That's right, Captain, forty pounds." Seras purred and then held out her hand. He stopped laughing and arched a brow at her. She just had to be lying. There was no way she kissed Alucard and/or Sebastian. They wouldn't have allowed it. "Don't believe me?" She asked when she saw that hesitant look in his eye. "Go ask them yourself then." She said. She then put her hands behind her back, teetered on the balls of her feet, and gestured her head towards the stairs.

"Bullshit, Police Girl!" Bernadotte barked and clenched his fists. "There's no way you kissed them!"

"Believe whatever you want, Bernadotte. I'm not giving you forty pounds because I did win the bet fair and square. But I don't want your money either, I got something better." She purred. Before he could protest Seras turned her back on him and headed towards the basement where he didn't dare to wander. The Captain glared at her and grumbled stuff under his breath before turning to head to the barracks.

The next night, anybody who was looking would find Seras and Bernadotte in the ballroom. Last year, Christmas had been so boring and it only seemed to have bothered Seras. No one had decorated the manor or even celebrated the holidays! Well, Police Girl had bothered Sir Integra all year long until the Iron Maiden broke. She finally allowed for Christmas decorations to go up and for whoever wanted to celebrate the holidays they may, but Seras had to be the one to decorate. The small blonde was perfectly alright with that. She loved to decorate and she couldn't wait to celebrate the holidays with her new family of misfits.

Bernadotte groaned again and rubbed over his splitting skull. He had the worst hangover and wanted to be in bed, but Seras dragged him out and exclaimed that he should help her decorate because it will be loads of fun. He couldn't find it in himself to tell the small blonde no, so he reluctantly let her pull him to the ballroom. Seras seemed to be perfectly fine with no hangover whatsoever. Damn vampires. The girl was babbling on about where they should put the lights, where the wreaths should go, and so on. But the Captain was tuning her out while he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket.

"Bernadotte," Seras whined causing Bernadotte to wince when the shrill of her voice made his head throb.

"Jesus, Police Girl, what?" He groaned and looked back down at her. She stared up at him with big blue eyes and a frown on her face.

"Could you please go get the rest of the stuff from Walter? He's in the attic pulling out all the Christmas boxes." Seras then flashed him a bright smile. "I'll get started on the lights so you don't have to climb up on the ladder." She tried bargaining with him since the poor man was still hungover. But Bernadotte just grumbled negative stuff under his breath and exited the ballroom. Seras sighed and frowned at him. "Fun Nazi," She grumbled.

Police Girl then walked across the room to the two boxes full of Christmas lights and garland. She smiled and pulled a string of lights from one of the boxes, carefully untangling it as she pulled it free from its imprisonment. Once it was all untangled, she grabbed a roll of packing tape, and lifted the ladder in one hand easily. Seras headed over to the first column on the left side of the room. She set up the ladder, draped the lights over one shoulder, and climbed up the ladder to the highest step.

The girl used to be scared of climbing up so high because she had a natural fear of falling off and breaking something. But now she was a vampire, so whatever she breaks will heal easily. Seras smiled while she unwound the lights and found one of the ends. She then stretched out as far as she could and taped that end to a highpoint on the column. _Easy enough, _She thought to herself with a giggle.

Now all she had to do was get another end of lights, hook it up to this one, and then wind the two around the column in opposite directions. It would look absolutely perfect! Before climbing back to retrieve another string of lights, Seras checked the tape on the lights to make sure that it will stay up; after all, she didn't want them falling and messing everything up, especially after working so hard to do it. Suddenly someone boldly placed a hand straight on her ass and pushed her up for support. Seras shuddered and her entire face became a dark shade of red in embarrassment.

"Pip Bernadotte!" Seras shouted in pure fury. She grasped the ladder tightly to keep herself from strangling the man…or tearing off his bloody arm and beat him with it. "I swear to God, if you don't take your hand off of me right now I'm…" But she trailed off when she turned to glare down at…Alucard? Her confidence and anger slowly died and her eyes became wide. "M-M-Master!" Seras shouted in bewilderment and then she suddenly lost her footing.

Police Girl slipped right off her step and started to fall. She waited for the cold impact of the ground, but instead landed in someone's warm arms. Her eyes flew open wide to gaze up at a smirking Sebastian. Her teeth chattered and her face was pure white. The elder creatures chuckled in amusement from her reaction. The Draculina squeaked and then panicked. She pushed against his chest and clumsily fell out of his arms. The foolish girl fell onto her bum, but she immediately recovered and stood up to her full height.

"Um…Uh…I'm sorry!" Seras blurted and then bowed her head lowly, but only to hide the redness in her face. She bit deeply into her bottom lip and her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. Let the mocking and teasing begin here until eternity. She winced and closed her eyes tightly. Why did she let Bernadotte talk her into kissing them? Why, oh, why did she kiss them?! "I'm sorry about my behavior last night, Master! It was…just…a harmless bet…A game really." She muttered, believing that she was just making matters worse. She should really just stop talking now.

Fingers then slipped under her chin and one of them tilted her head back. Seras made a strange noise as she was forced to look back up into the face of her grinning master. She was surprised to see that they weren't angry or disgusted. And was that…lust in their eyes? Her eyes widened slightly. No! She had to be mistaken! They would never lust for someone like her!

"A bet?" Alucard repeated in a purr, and if possible his grin widened further. Seras shuddered with a gulp.

"Yes," She whispered.

"What a strange bet to make." Sebastian spoke. "What caused this bet to come about?" Seras' face reddened and her eyes flickered away from theirs. It started because of damn Bernadotte and knowing that she had a thing for them. She was going to kill Bernadotte!

"I don't know." She lied.

"Really?" Alucard purred, not believing her of course. "Something must have started it. Try to recover those memories from your drunken haze." Seras shuddered when his fingers caressed over her chin and then suddenly they were trailing down her neck intimately. The girl closed her eyes and bit back a moan while her body trembled to his touch.

"I'm sorry, Master." Seras whispered again. "I was just being stupid and having fun with the other soldiers."

"There's no harm in that as long as they know not to touch was is mine." The elder vampire spoke and then showed off his fangs with a sadistic grin. Seras' eyes widened further and she looked back up at him bewildered.

"What?" She whispered, not sure if she had heard him right. His red eyes gleamed in amusement as he stared down at his Draculina. Their conversation was interrupted when Bernadotte walked back in carrying two boxes of Christmas decorations.

"Alright, Mon Cherie, Walter is having a hard time finding the other boxes. He said he'll get back to looking later after he takes care of Integra, but these should keep you busy for the next few hours." Bernadotte told her, but then froze when he saw Alucard and Sebastian here. They weren't helping with the Christmas decorations too, were they? He sighed and set the boxes down. "I see that you have a backup team, Police Girl. Are they here to help with decorating?" Seras opened her mouth to answer, but never got the chance.

"Yes," Sebastian answered for her. Her eyes widened and she looked back at the dark haired males in bewilderment. They what?!

"Great," The Captain scoffed and waved a hand before turning towards the exit. "Then you have plenty of help already, Mon Cher. If you don't mind I'm going back to sleep through this hangover." Seras squeaked and took a step towards Bernadotte. She wanted him to stay in fear of being alone with the elder creatures. She's never actually been alone with them like this; there was always somebody else around.

"Now," Sebastian purred causing Seras to jump what felt like ten feet. She spun around to look up at the demon. He smirked and stood up straighter. "What would you like us to do _to_ you?"

"T-t-to?" Seras stuttered in disbelief. The demon then shook his head and chuckled softly.

"I apologize, _for_ you." He corrected himself. Oh, there were the reactions he loved when teasing her.

"I can't do this!" The girl suddenly blurted and shook her hands. "I'm sorry for what happened last night! But do you guys really need to be cruel and tease me about it?!" Their smirks widened further and Alucard cackled softly in amusement.

"So, you believe that we're only here to tease and punish you for your actions last night?" Sebastian asked her. Seras' eyes flickered to the floor before she nodded her head. Why else would they be here? "Hmn," The demon hummed. Alucard then took a few steps closer towards her and towered over the small blonde. The little vampire felt intimidated in his presence and continued to avoid eye contact.

"Then once you're done here, servant," The elder vampire's baritone voice echoed through the room. "Meet us in your room to receive your punishment." The harshness of his voice made the girl shudder and close her eyes. She felt sick to her stomach. He was serious. He was going to punish her. Alucard never had a reason to punish her physically. What in the hell was he planning to do to her? Seras didn't protest or say anything to get herself out of this; she didn't want to make matters worse. So, like a good servant, she just bowed her head in submit.

"Yes, Master." Seras whispered in complete misery. The elder creatures chuckled cruelly at her submission before she heard footsteps. She hoped that they were leaving so she could work alone and take her time. She was in no hurry in getting a punishment. When she opened her eyes she was relieved to see that she was all alone again. She released a sigh of breath and slumps her shoulders. _What on Earth were they going to do to her? How will they hurt her to make sure she stays in her place and never crosses them like that again?_

_God, she was such an idiot. This never would have happened if she hadn't gotten herself drunk last night or into that stupid bet! And why in the hell was she in love with them anyways?! _Ever since she became a damn vampire she felt close to them and she didn't understand that. It was like her heart beat for them and her soul cried for them. Seras combed her fingers through her hair. She was so damn confused. Her mind was racing in different directions, her heart was beating hard against her chest, and her stomach was churning.

God must hate her. He made her fall in love with the only people who couldn't love her in return. How cruel was her God? What had she done wrong in this life that called for such a cruel punishment? She didn't want to love them anymore. She wanted to run far from them and never see their beautiful faces again. She didn't want to hear their voices or see those dark eyes looking at her. And she most certainly wanted to wipe those kisses from her memory.

Seras subconsciously reached up and pressed her fingers against her lips. She traced over her bottom lip when she remembered the passion that seared inside of her when she kissed them. It pained her that they hadn't felt the amazing feelings she had felt.

"Thinking of our kiss?" Sebastian whispered in her ear from behind. Seras shrieked with a jump before spinning around to see that she wasn't alone at all! Sebastian stood directly behind her while Alucard stood several feet away in front of one of the boxes Bernadotte had brought in. They've been standing there the whole time?! The demon flashed a seductive smirk that made the girl feel like she had melted into a warm puddle of goo. "Do you desire another one?"

"I thought you left." Seras admitted. Sebastian chuckled at her and shook his head.

"No, we had agreed to help you with the decorations. That would have been rude of us to agree to something and then just leave it all to you." The dark haired male purred.

"Oh…uh…Thank you." The girl muttered unintelligently.

"You're welcome," Sebastian responded and then left her side. She watched after him with furrowed brows and a frown on her face. So many questions swarmed in her head, but she only voiced one of them.

"May I ask you guys something…personal?" She asked. They looked back at her curiously. "It might…sound offensive, but I don't mean to offend you guys…it's just that I'm curious." The smirks returned to their faces and Sebastian snickered.

"Ask away," The demon permitted her.

"You guys don't share the same human feelings that I do." She whispered and then looked at the floor. "Even though you find humans interesting you still tend to distance yourselves from them. You don't feel the need to impress anyone or even care what people think of you. And you both have an undying blood lust and a strong appetite for carnage. It just seems like you guys can't feel or show empathy, sympathy, hate, love, or even sadness." Seras then trailed off. When they waited for a long several seconds for her to continue, Alucard arched a brow.

"In what way is this a question?" The elder vampire asked her. Seras sighed and then finally looked back at the elder creatures.

"Would…I turn out that way one day?" She asked them curiously. Both males stared at her for a long while. There was a large variety of ways for Seras to become like them, cold and distant. Further down the road in a few centuries, madness can consume her for living this long life and then eventually she will feel nothing. The Hellsing family or another hunter, or even vampire, could capture and torture her daily, driving her to go insane to the point where she feels nothing. Or she could be left alone with her thoughts in a dark, cold dungeon, waiting for human contact, but will receive none. A dark look appeared in Alucard's eyes and he clenched his fists.

"We won't let it happen to you." He growled lowly. A soft smile graced the little vampire's lips and she bowed her head. She was touched that Alucard actually cared in some way and wanted her to stay like this, but at the same time she was disappointed. A part of her had hoped that one day she would become like them just so she wouldn't ever have to feel that pain in her chest again; the pain of denial and rejection. The girl continued to smile even though she wanted to cry her heart out. Alucard and Sebastian eyed the small blonde curiously and frowned at her.

"Why do you feel the need to hide your feelings behind a smile, Police Girl?" Alucard asked her outright. Seras' eyes became wide and she looked back at them purely shocked. "Are you uncomfortable in our presence? Is it because you believe that we can't feel that you feel uncomfortable around us?" She stood frozen in her spot wondering not only how they were able to see right through her, but that they were actually concerned about her. She swallowed nervously and relaxed her muscles.

"No, that's not the reason why I'm uncomfortable." She regretted saying as soon as she answered. She winced and quickly turned her head. Now they knew that there was a reason why she was uncomfortable around them. Why couldn't she just say that they weren't making her uncomfortable? Now they were going to dig deeper to find the real reason and she didn't want them to. They just couldn't find out about her deepest, darkest secret! They just can't know that she loved them and probably always will!

"I think you assume too much." Alucard spoke softly. Seras glanced back at her master. Her brows rose to her hairline and they stared at each other for a long several seconds. She then sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe," She muttered. The elder vampire shook his head at her.

"You make all these assumptions that we can't feel, that we've lost our humanity, and that we won't understand what you're feeling right now. Do you know this for a fact? Have you ever tried talking with us, Police Girl? Have you ever wished or wanted someone of your kind to actually understand you because the humans just can't? Last night was the first time since I've turned you you had ever sought one of us for physical contact. Obviously something inside of you wants it, Seras." Alucard continued.

"Now, you just have to figure out what exactly it is: a mentor, a friend, a lover, or something more?" The elder vampire asked while he studied his Childe with warm crimson eyes. Seras stared at the floor the whole time with one of her hands grasping her arm and her left hip dropped. She stood there so innocently confused, cute, and sexy all at once.

"Master," Seras whispered and then finally looked back at him. "It sounds to me that you're not upset about the kiss. If that's true then…why had you wanted to punish me?" Alucard cackled lightly at his oh-so-innocent Victoria.

"No, Childe, the kiss had been a delightful surprise." The elder vampire purred with a mad grin on his face and a hungry look in his eyes. "And your punishment is also going to be a delightful surprise." Seras blushed furiously and gaped at him. Did he mean that…they had…or do want to…fuck her? The girl felt like she was about to faint just from the thought. Her heart picked up the pace and she was suddenly becoming wet between the legs. The Draculina bit deeply into her bottom lip and tried pushing her legs together without the other two knowing so she could smother her arousal. Hopefully they couldn't smell it.

"You…you…w-w-want to take me as a lover, Sir?" Seras had trouble getting out. She just couldn't believe it! Alucard arched a brow at the girl.

"Perhaps we haven't been clear from all our little hints and hidden meanings." The elder vampire snickered. "Let me put this into words you'll understand, my dear blonde." He then folded his arms and flashed his fangs in the gleaming moonlight. "We wish to fuck you raw and until you're screaming on the top of your lungs. We want to bite and claw that delectable pale skin until you're covered in blood and begging us to let you suck our blood." And then the elder creatures were moving closer towards her. Seras was frozen in her spot looking like a deer in headlights. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"We wish to devour you whole and have you devour us in return." Sebastian purred with a devious smirk on his handsome face. "We want to pin you against every piece of furniture in your room and do unspeakable things that would make you quiver and bend to our will."

"Let us fuck you in the very bed you sleep so comfortably and securely in. Let us fuck you in your coffin, on your table, against the wall, bent over your desk, and on the floor. Hell! We can even tango in this very room if you like." Alucard exclaimed. They finally made it to the small blonde who still couldn't find the strength to move or find her very voice. She stared at them with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open in total shock.

"And there are so many positions we can fuck and satisfy you in." The demon whispered heatedly while he reached out and grasped her chin to close her gaping mouth. "One up," The both started listing off all kinds of sex positions that just flew right over her head since she was still so innocent about it all.

"Reverse cowgirl," Alucard snickered.

"Face off,"

"Heir to the throne,"

"The pretzel,"

"Doggy style,"

"Downward dog,"

Police Girl's face turned a dark shade of red and she swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat. She looked like she was about to faint which caused the dark haired males to cackle at her. Alucard was then untying his red cravat and pulling it off from around his neck. Seras watched his every move as he grabbed her hands, pinned them together (wrist to wrist), and then started wrapping the red cloth around them. He made a tight bow that she knew that she wouldn't even be able to unknot and he held one of the loose ties as if it were a leash. Before Seras could say anything, Sebastian was suddenly blindfolding her with his black tie.

"Sebastian," The girl whispered nervously and then licked her lips. "This is where you guys publicly humiliate me, isn't it?" She still had a very hard time believing that they actually desired her body like she did them. This was her punishment, they were going to pull her out of the room like this and there will be the crowd of soldiers there standing in the foyer waiting to laugh at the idiot. That was it, wasn't it? She released a sigh and lowered her head. Fine, she'll accept their punishment and lose the respect from every soldier that worked under her.

"No," Sebastian answered her question in a low whisper in her ear. "We just like teasing the little virgin and making her wait in anticipation." Seras shuddered at his words and closed her eyes tightly. This just couldn't be real! Alucard was then pulling her by her new cuffs. The Draculina stumbled with a small whimper of surprise. The demon wrapped an arm around her lower back to help lead her to their destination. The girl blushed and tried to pretend that she didn't notice his arm there or that she didn't really care, even though internally she was screaming with joy like a child on Christmas.

When they stepped out into the foyer, Seras waited for Alucard to stop them and do something embarrassing to her in front of the humans. But instead, they kept walking. She furrowed her brows and listened carefully for any other noises, but there were none. The little vampire then used her senses to actually sense that there were no humans around in their area. That's when her face completely paled and she realized where they were heading. _Oh my God, they were completely serious about taking her as a lover! _Seras' mouth fell open once more in bewilderment. _Wait! Wait! Wait! No, Seras! Remember they had wanted to take you to your room before for a punishment! They can still punish you, but in their own dark and sick twisted way that will bring entertainment to them. Right, of course. _Seras closed her mouth and shook her head. She should seriously get her head out of the clouds. Neither of them will ever see her as a potential lover and she needed to face those facts.

"There are steps here," Sebastian warned her. Of course it didn't immediately click in her brain and she nearly tripped. Thankfully the demon had quick reflexes and quickly caught her. "Oh, Miss. Victoria." Sebastian sighed, like he was bored of the same old routine.

"Sorry…" She started to say, but the demon cut her off.

"If you can't walk now, then wait until later, you won't even be able to stand." The demon whispered in her ear heatedly. Alucard then swept his Childe off of her feet and carried her down the stairs so she would be less likely to fall.

"Master!" The little vampire shrieked and then quickly grasped his coat with her bond hands. She felt her Sire's chest rumble and vibrate as he cackled softly.

"Hmn, yes." The elder vampire hummed with a wide grin on his face that showed off those deadly razors. "Your voice sounds so very lovely crying out like that. Is that how you'll sound while we're _fucking _you?" Seras made an odd noise and released his coat only to bury her red face in her hands.

"Please, stop." She begged him. "This is cruel. Why must you toy with my feelings like that?!" The small blonde was deeply upset. She wanted his words to be true so badly, but they were only teasing her. Somehow Alucard and Sebastian had figured out her feelings for them and were now using them against her. When had they figured it out? Why did they have to be so cruel towards her?

"Feelings, Seras?" Sebastian questioned. The elder vampire shifted his Draculina in his arms before pushing her bedroom door open. The girl shuddered as she was carried into the room and then set down on her own two feet. "You still think that we're punishing you, is that it?" He asked, but she still didn't respond. Instead she listened carefully when the door was shut behind them and there were footsteps. "And if you think that we're _toying_ with your _feelings_ then that must mean you have been feeling something towards us for quite a while now."

"And what would that be, Childe? A crush?" Alucard teased her. "Or is it stronger? Is my little Police Girl feeling her first surge of lust towards someone? Have you been looking for a bed companion?" Seras shuddered and turned her head away. She could sense that they were several feet in front of her, but she didn't know what they were doing. All she could hear was the sound of fabric brushing together.

"No," She muttered under her breath. She then dropped her hip and looked back in the direction they were in. Suddenly one of them draped something big and warm around her shoulders while the other male draped something similar over one of her arms. _What were they doing? _The girl furrowed her brows and curiously felt the fabric in her hands to figure out what in the hell she was holding. It felt like a coat. Why did he give her a coat? Were they going somewhere? But she was a vampire; the cold night doesn't bother her.

"Don't lie, Victoria. I am a demon. I know all of the sins you have committed and your strongest one." Sebastian purred. Seras clucked her tongue in frustration. _So, they hadn't known that she held feelings for them until she said something! Great! Just make matters even worse, Seras!_

"If you know my sin, then why haven't you figured it out sooner?" Seras growled lowly in anger and fisted the coat in her hand.

"Because I always thought you were lusting after that Bernadotte fellow." The demon responded. "And please control yourself. I don't want that wrinkled." The girl took a deep breath before loosening her grip on the coat. She then felt something land at her feet. Even though she was still blind folded, the small blonde glanced down automatically. _What were they tossing at her? _

"What are you guys doing?" She asked outright. Her response was a soft chuckle from her Sire and then something else was thrown at her feet.

"Remove your blindfold and take a look." Alucard purred then. She arched a brow and shifted the coat to one arm. With her free hand she reached up and slowly slid the black tie up over her eyes. She first glanced down at the coat draped over her arm to see that it was Sebastian's. Seras cocked her head to the side and glanced down from the corner of her eye to see that Alucard's red coat was draped around her shoulders.

"What?" She muttered under her breath and then glanced down at her feet to see a pile of familiar clothing. Her eyes widened when seeing the clothes that usually made up Alucard and Sebastian's attire. A dark blush stained her cheeks and she found it hard to swallow. _Oh, God! They were naked in front of her, but she couldn't find the courage to look at them! They were completely serious about fucking her and wanting to make her scream and writhe! _

The Draculina pulled the blindfold back over her eyes and then she hid her face in Sebastian's coat. Alucard threw back his head and cackled like a mad man from his Childe's reaction. She was a complete innocent and he couldn't wait to corrupt her!

"Remove the blindfold now, Police Girl, and look at us!" Alucard ordered in his loud baritone voice. Seras shook and clenched the coat tightly to her.

"But…Master," Seras whimpered. Her stomach was coiled tightly and she was weak in the knees. Her inner beast was excited and she wanted to express her feelings of joy to them, but was beyond scared.

"I had already warned you of our intentions. You were the one who foolishly mistaken our lust for cruelty." The elder vampire spoke. "But we still plan to have our fill of the night. You have caused this hunger, Victoria, and you will be the one to satisfy it." His eyes burned a dark crimson while he stared down at the trembling blonde. "Now, take off your blindfold and look at us!" The blindfold untied itself and slipped from her eyes. She knew that one of them was the cause of it even though neither of them had moved from his spot in the room. Seras had her eyes closed tightly underneath the black fabric.

"Open your eyes, Childe." Alucard ordered her in a soft tone. The Draculina froze completely before she slowly cracked open her eyes. Seras raised her head to fully take in the gorgeous males before her. They stood there proudly under her gaze; not at all shy to be fully naked in front of the little vampire who's never even seen a naked man before. Her eyes slowly took them in.

She never realized how pale they were, but it wasn't a pasty pale or dark grey like ghouls. It was more like a moonlit kind of pale. And they were so toned; the skin was tight over every muscle. Their skin looked so smooth and practically shone in the light. Seras couldn't help, but bury more of her face into Sebastian's coat. Her eyes then trailed down further to finally see the rest of the goods.

The Draculina's mouth fell open and she stared with wide eyes at their _erections. They were aroused?! _Seras' face became a dark shade of red. And they were so big! At least six to seven inches, and thick as a lead pipe! Would they fit? She felt like she would break beneath them or pass out from the tremendous pain. She winced at that thought and a throbbing pain shot through her sex. Alucard beckoned his Childe to him with a crooked grin.

"Come here, little one." He purred alluringly. Seras gulped nervously. She hadn't wanted to move, but her legs seemed to have a mind of their own. She took the few steps closer towards the dark haired males. She had a tight grasp on Sebastian's coat while Alucard's coat dragged along behind her on the floor since she was so short compared to his towering form. Both of their scents lingered on their clothing and with each inhale Seras would catch a whiff that would instantly calm her.

"Master," The little vampire whispered. Alucard snickered before he reached out and untied her bond hands. Once her hands were free he grasped her by the wrist tightly. Seras' eyes flew open wide and she stiffened beneath his grasp. "Master!" She gasped in surprise. The elder vampire then roughly threw his Draculina onto her bed. While in motion, she dropped Sebastian's coat and Alucard's coat flew off of her. Seras landed on her back with a whimper. She watched the elder creatures carefully while they stalked closer towards her.

"Seras," Alucard hissed her name. "Have you touched yourself before while thinking of us?" The girl jumped slightly from the sudden question. The dark haired males immediately got their answer when Seras bit her lower lip nervously, turned a bright shade of scarlet, and avoided eye contact with them.

"Um…" She murmured, not quite sure how she wanted to answer that. They grinned down at the girl while she tried to think of another topic to avoid what they were talking about.

"Answer me, Police Girl!" Alucard raised his voice. Seras winced and glanced back up at her master. "Have you touched yourself before while thinking of us?" The Draculina then sighed and lowered her head in shame and embarrassment.

"Yes, Master, I have." The girl answered below a whisper. "I'm so…" She started, but was cut off.

"Touch yourself," Alucard commanded her. She looked back at him with eyes wide as dish plates.

"What?!" Seras shouted. "You can't be…" She was again cut off.

"Oh, I am very serious, Police Girl." The elder vampire purred with a hungry look in his eyes. "I want to see you squirm under our gaze while you're forced to touch yourself." Seras shuddered in pleasure at that thought. God, she was so turned on in that moment, but was too shy to actually do anything.

"Well?" Sebastian purred with a devilishly handsome smirk on his face that made Seras shudder. "The clock is ticking; you're wasting away the seconds we have together. We could have a lot of fun tonight, Victoria, or we can waste half the night just waiting for you." Seras released a sigh of breath and tried relaxing more on the covers. She wanted to have a spectacular night with them. She wanted it to be long and unforgettable. But how can they make a moment like that when she kept putting everything on hold? Victoria gently bit her bottom lip before sliding one of her hands down her body towards her skirt.

"Wait," Alucard stopped her and placed his hand over hers. Seras looked back at him in astonishment. Why had he stopped her? The elder vampire looked beyond amused while he stared down at her with furrowed brows. "Don't you ever play with yourself or do you always just dive right in?" He asked with a snicker. Seras furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Play with myself?" She repeated. "What in the hell does that even mean? Wouldn't touching myself be playing with myself?...And that's exactly what I was about to do." Alucard and Sebastian chuckled and looked all the more pleased.

"This is going to be fun." The demon purred. "Do _not_ break eye contact with us, Seras, and slowly unbutton your blouse." Seras continued to stare up at them as if they both had gone completely mad. _Hadn't they wanted her to touch herself and now they're making her strip tease in front of them? _Seras sighed and shook her head. _Okay, whatever they want. _It was very hard for the little virgin to keep her eyes locked with theirs while she slowly undressed in front of them.

The girl reached up with shaky hands to her first button and popped it out of its hole. Her fingers then trailed down to the next and did the same, each time revealing a little more skin as her blouse came undone. Once the blouse was unbuttoned, Alucard reached down and opened it up wide so they could feast their eyes on her beautiful pale skin. Her breasts looked so full, mouthwatering, and so very tempting propped up in that bra of hers. Her skin looked so soft and was creamy white like milk. She was a beautiful little creature they couldn't wait to fuck. The elder vampire then grasped her bra and tore the fabric straight down the middle.

"Master!" Seras growled through gritted teeth. "Do you know how hard it is to find a decent bra in my size that's actually comfortable?! And this wasn't a cheap one!" The elder creatures ignored her while Alucard pulled open her bra and to their delight her breasts bounced free. Seras' face flushed in embarrassment and her mouth fell open in surprise from his sudden action. The elder vampire stood up straighter to admire his Draculina. He folded his arms across his chest and gave her a heated gaze before giving his next order.

"Pinch your nipples." He ordered.

"D-d-do what now?" Seras sputtered like an idiot. Alucard arched a brow and frowned at his Childe.

"You're innocence towards everything had been arousing and amusing, Police Girl, but now it's starting to become annoying. Do not question either of us again and just obey our orders." The No Life King growled lowly. "If you should disobey another order then we are done with you, Seras." He bluffed. Alucard and Sebastian waited to see what the girl would say or do. At first, she stared up at them with sad blue orbs and looked absolutely miserable. And then she was reaching down and pinching her nipples between two fingers. Their eyes narrowed dangerously on the sexy little blonde.

"Tug, and don't be gentle." Sebastian broke the silence. Seras made a strange noise before she tugged her nipples roughly. The girl whimpered and closed her eyes from the unpleasant feeling, even though the feeling did coil her stomach even tighter. "Open your eyes and look at us!" The demon ordered in a harsh tone. Seras winced and cracked open her eyes to look back at the dark haired males. She could see the lust simmering in their eyes and knew they were on the brink of losing all control.

Seras blinked stupidly at them. _She was causing that hunger?! _A small satisfied smirk then graced the little vampire's lips. The girl purposely twisted her nipples painfully and allowed a sexy moan to escape her lips. She watched lecherously as the hunger grew in their eyes. They both looked like they were about to jump her. _And all from her reactions because she was abusing herself?! _She liked this hold she had on them. Alucard swallowed while his cock throbbed painfully in his pants.

"Use your claws." The elder vampire spoke in a whisper. Seras didn't hesitate or question them this time. Her nails elongated and she rigged them across her erect nipples deliciously slow and then across her pale flesh. She moaned as she caressed her skin. When she reached her stomach she bit her nails deeply into her waist and sliced them across her stomach. Her body arched up into her cruel touch and she whimpered at the warm sensual feeling. Blood welled up from the deep wounds and pooled around on her stomach and down her sides.

Alucard drove his nails into his arms to keep himself from pouncing the little vampire. The elder creatures watched the girl carefully while she continued to writhe on the bedsheets with small moans of pleasure each time she dragged her nails across her stomach or breasts. Seras panted softly from the pain and pleasure. She stared deeply into her master's eyes with a hunger, which matched theirs, deep in the depths of those blue orbs.

"Master," Seras purred, sounding so very naughty and sexy. "May I touch myself now?" A wide grin spread across the elder vampire's face and he chuckled softly. It seemed like the little vampire was learning fast. She was starting to ask for their permission to do something.

"Hmn," Alucard hummed. "You submit beautifully, my dear. You may touch yourself now." Seras purred out to her males with a wide grin on her face. She then lifted her hips off the bed and swayed them from side to side.

"Help me," She purred and then giggled. She loved the way they watched her every move and that undying hunger in their eyes. That hunger for _her! _Nobody has ever showed such lust for her, and she especially didn't expect it from the elder creatures she so desperately wanted. Even though how nervous and new she was to all of this, she _loved _teasing them and making them aware how badly they wanted to fuck her.

"Look who's coming out of her shell." Sebastian purred before he took a step forward. "You really have wanted this for a while, haven't you?" He asked as he untied her shoes and slipped them off. Seras blushed with a bright bashful smile on her face.

"Yes," She admitted in a whisper. She watched as he then peeled off her stockings and dropped them somewhere on the floor. Seras sighed and let her head drop back so she was staring up at the ceiling. "I know that I'm playing with fire, but I can't help myself." She spoke softly. The dark haired males stared at her impassively, a small hint of curiosity glistened in their eyes while they continued to listen to what she had to say. The demon's pale hands continued their way up her body to her skirt.

"I've never been with a man before, and I never really had the urge to be with one. I just never understood why sex was so special in people's eyes; why people need to feel another person's skin on theirs or even why people kiss." Seras then sighed and combed her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, Master, I know this sounds weird and possibly creepy, especially since we've never really talked before, but since you've turned me…I just haven't been able to get my feelings or thoughts in order."

"You guys are like a drug. Whenever one of you is around my mind becomes all jumbled, my body responds to you in ways that I don't understand, and my feelings run rampant. No matter how many times I've tried, I just can't control it." Police Girl then finally found the guts to look back up at the dark haired males. "Even though you guys don't share the same feelings I feel towards you…I'm alright with that. This might be good for all of us. It satisfies your guys' hunger and it'll probably settle my feelings for the both of you. Then we can just get on with our lives and move on." The Draculina ended in a chuckle.

Alucard and Sebastian snickered at the girl. _So, she really believed that they hadn't felt what she felt when she kissed them? _Won't she be surprised once she realizes what they had planned for her. The demon unzipped her skirt and slowly pulled it down her long beautiful legs.

"Tonight you are ours, Victoria." Sebastian purred with a devious smirk on his face. "Now, I'm sure you can handle the rest." He stood up straighter and stared down at her white panties. Seras' blush brightened and she made an adorable squeak sound. The Draculina reached down, lifted her hips off the bed, and wiggled herself out of her panties as she pulled them down around her legs. Seras set her panties off to the side before her eyes flickered back to their grinning faces.

"Touch yourself, Seras." Alucard purred and flashed a heated gaze that made her shudder in pleasure. Seras bit down on her bottom lip. Her eyes flickered downward in curiosity while she slowly opened her legs so her sex was open for her hand and their eyes. The little vampire cupped herself, feeling how wet and warm she was. A small moan broke passed her lips and she subconsciously jerked her hips upward to feel more of her hand on her sensitive area. "Does that feel good, my Draculina?" Seras drove her fangs so deeply into her lip that blood started to well up and leak down her chin.

"Uh-huh," The girl hummed and gently stroked over herself with her fingertips. She slid her fingers between her slick labia and massaged it. She moaned softly from the nice feeling of it all. Once her fingers were coated in her juices she slid them back up and circled her clit.

"Not too much pressure." Alucard broke her from her daze. Seras released a sigh of frustration, but obeyed. Her touch was so light against her clit and quite maddening. She resisted the urge to jerk her hips closer to her fingers or to put pressure against the small pearl. But she did rotate her hips with her finger so she could feel it explicitly. _God, that felt so goooood._ With her free hand she reached up and groped her breast tightly. She didn't wait for any orders and did what she knew they wanted. She dug her nails into her breast.

Seras arched her back with a soft cry when her nails pierced her flesh and blood welled up. Alucard's grin widened and he chuckled softly under his breath. She panted and finally released her claws from her sensitive breast before reaching down to twist her nipple painfully. She gritted her teeth and hissed from the strange pleasurable pain. While she continued her abuse on her breasts, her fingers thrust faster against her engorged clit.

"Nice and slow, Victoria." Sebastian ordered her softly. Seras gritted her teeth and growled in annoyance so they knew how annoyed she was by their commands. But the girl forced herself to go back to her original pace and rubbed her clit in small torturous circles. "The pace and pressure doesn't matter. It may seem like we're torturing you, but you can come very easily at this natural slow pace. Don't focus on the pace, but the pleasure you're giving yourself."

The little vampire slowed her breathing and focused on the bit of pleasure she was receiving. She hated to admit it, but he was right, it did feel so bloody amazing. She groaned softly and raised her hips off the bed. Alucard snickered before he crawled into bed beside his little Draculina. He leaned over Seras' body and wrapped his lips around her erect nipple. His tongue caressed over the little nub and he sucked down to drive his darling wild. Seras gasped in surprise and panted softly from the action.

Alucard twirled his tongue around her a few more times before piercing the nipple with one of his fangs. The little vampire arched her back and cried out when she came. "Master!" She moaned. "Alucard," The elder vampire wrapped his arms around the little vampire and pulled her on top of him once he heard his name leave her lips for the very first time. He then cupped the side of her face and gently pulled her down into a searing kiss.

The No Life King closed his eyes and moaned softly into her mouth. He felt at peace once more and connected to the small blonde. His inner beast purred in contentment and writhed inside of him, wanting to get closer to the little vampire on top of him. He wrapped his arm around the small of her back and kept her luscious body pressed against his. Seras sighed through her nose and kissed her master back gingerly. The girl bravely reached up and combed her fingers through his mass of black locks.

A seductive grin crossed over Alucard's face and he purred happily before pulling back out of their heated kiss. His crimson orbs shone in pride and amusement while he stared up at the beautiful woman on top of him. Seras' lips were still pursed as she savored their kiss and the feelings that stirred inside of her that made her heart race in her chest. The elder vampire stroked loose strands of hair behind her ear and then stroked his fingertips down her soft rosy cheek. _Mine, _He claimed the small female.

"Seras," Alucard whispered her name. The girl finally cracked open her beautiful blue orbs to stare down at her gorgeous master. "Pleasure me with that delicious little mouth of yours. Lathe my body in kisses, caress every inch of skin you see, do as you wish with my body." Seras' mouth slacked open and she cocked her head to the side.

"_Anything, _Master?" Seras asked in a whisper and then swallowed nervously. Alucard's grin widened and he stroked over her cheek lovingly.

"_Anything," _He repeated softly. "Anything your little heart desires. Just let me feel you." A small smile appeared on Seras' face and she giggled sweetly. The little vampire leaned down and kissed her master lightly on the lips. Before he could kiss her back she pulled back with another sweet giggle. Alucard snickered while he watched her crawl down his body so she was at level with his chest. Seras descended her head and brushed her warm lips over his pale muscled chest.

The elder vampire's fangs glinted in the light as he pulled off a wide grin. He let his head fall back onto the mattress and he closed his eyes while he appreciated the touch of his intended bride. The girl teased his flesh, making him shudder and moan softly while she tickled him with her tempting lips. Sebastian then reached down and touched the back of her neck ever so softly with his fingertips. Seras froze for a second with a small gasp from the sudden contact. Her body shuddered and bends to the demon's will when he trailed his fingers down her trembling spine to her perfect round ass.

"Sebastian," Seras whispered his name. Michaelis didn't acknowledge her. Instead he grasped her thighs and pulled her legs far apart so she was straddling Alucard with her ass in the air and her sex open to whatever he had planned for her. Alucard reached a hand up and tangled his fingers into her soft locks of hair. He then roughly pulled her head back down so her warm lips were crushed to his hard chest. He released a purr of delight while his dark crimson orbs burned beneath thick eyelashes.

"Don't stop," The elder vampire ordered her. Seras obeyed and kissed her master's chest deeply like she was kissing his very mouth. A soft moan escaped her lips while she placed a small heated kisses all along that warm skin that burned against her very flesh. God, feeling all that skin and hard muscle was making her ache. There was a fire in her stomach that made her sex quiver, her heart race in her chest, and her mind all foggy. The Draculina wanted to feel his hands on her again, or better yet, his lips and fangs.

"Oh, God." Seras whispered under her breath and shuddered from the lust that seared in her veins. The little vampire shifted her head to purse her lips around one of his hard pecks. Her tongue lightly stroked over the nub and she gently pinched it between her teeth.

"Lower," Alucard growled lowly. His fingers massaged her scalp and stroked over the soft blonde locks. Seras released the tight nub from her mouth and crawled down his body so she was now level with his mouthwatering abs. "Lower, Police Girl." The elder vampire breathed sexily. Seras gulped nervously. She was afraid going any lower, especially since she could already feel his long throbbing cock pressed against her heaving breasts. Sebastian rigged his nails across the skin of her ass and down the back of her thigh.

"The clock is ticking," The demon spoke. Seras licked her lips and closed her eyes tightly before crawling further down her master's body.

"Now, continue your advances, my dear." Alucard purred with a deep fiendish cackle. The little vampire sigh a deep breath and then finally opened her eyes. His cock stood at attention just an inch away from her mouth. Seras shuddered in intimidation and her blue orbs flickered to her master's face.

"Master," The girl whispered. Alucard lifted his head to grin down at his Childe.

"Isn't this something you've fantasized before, Police Girl? Didn't you ever imagine one of our cocks fucking that little mouth of yours?" Alucard asked her and gave her a heated gaze that made her face pale.

"Yes, but I…" She started, but trailed off. She lowered her head to hide how red her face was getting in that moment. "I don't…know…what to do."

"Then use your hands, my darling." The elder vampire purred. Her eyes flickered back to the intimidating organ. As he lied there and waited for her to pleasure him, he became all the more sexually frustrated. His cock was throbbing and aching in need, his stomach was coiled tightly, and his inner beast was so close to the surface. He wanted to force Seras to suck and lick him until he was exploding into her mouth. He wanted to plunge his aching cock deep in her throat and fuck her mouth so she felt him swell inside of her and knows what exactly she was doing to him.

But instead the elder vampire calmly reached down and took one of her small hands into his. No words were exchanged, only brief eye contact that silently said she understood what he was doing and approved, maybe was even a little grateful that he was taking control and showing her. Alucard had Seras wrap her fingers around his cock and then slowly stroke over him from the balls to the leaking tip. The girl licked her lips again while she watched what she was doing. He was so hot in her hand. She felt as it twitched with each stroke, knowing that her touch was pleasing him.

After a few seconds longer, Alucard released her hand so she was in full control. He then let his head fall back onto the mattress and closed his eyes so he could only focus on her caresses. Seras bit deeply into her bottom lip before she picked up the pace a little. She did a circular motion up the shaft, swept over the head with her thumb, and then a circular motion back down. The little vampire's brows drew together in hesitation and slight fear while her eyes flickered back to Alucard's face.

The elder vampire lied there like a statue. He wasn't moving, breathing, moaning, or showing any sign of what she was doing. Was he not enjoying himself? Was she doing something wrong? Her master wasn't even showing off his trademark grin. He was completely impassive and unresponsive. Whenever she had imagined touching her master, she always envisioned that he would be baring his fangs and moaning her name, yelling at her not to stop because he liked what she was doing. She knew that she was inexperienced and wasn't going to be great the first time, but couldn't he at least encourage her and give small moans, or at least try to guide her so she knew what he did like? Seras sighed in frustration and glanced back down at his cock.

Seras jumped when his cock twitched in her hands again and then suddenly she was being squirted with a white salty liquid. Alucard arched his back with a low growl and subconsciously thrust himself more into her hand until he emptied his load. The small blonde stared down at the softening cock with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Her lips and chin were covered in Alucard's cum and started to trail down her neck. Her eyes flickered back to her Sire's to see that he was now grinning at her.

"Sorry," He snickered sarcastically and admired his Draculina covered in his essence. The sight was so very sexy and sinful. "Looks like you overexcite me; I usually don't cum that early."

"Master?" Seras said below a whisper. She didn't know how to feel. She was shocked that she was lying here between Alucard's legs covered in his cum! She could feel it coating her skin and didn't know what to do with herself!

"Taste me," The elder vampire ordered with a dark hungry look glinting in his crimson orbs. Seras' eyes widened further. "Now," The little vampire stared at her Sire for a long few seconds before obeying his orders. Her tongue slipped out and swept over her bottom lip to gather the white liquid. Seras shuddered at the warm salty taste and swallowed. Her face then burned a dark shade of red and she closed her eyes before she tried gathering the rest that was dripping down her chin. "Hmn," Alucard hummed at her obedience and stroked over her hair lovingly.

"How do I taste, Childe?" He asked in a purr.

"Um…" Seras muttered and drove her fangs into her bottom lip that still tasted of him.

"Do you like the taste of your master? Do you wish for me to fill that mouth of yours with more of my cum?" He continued to ask questions.

"No," Sebastian interrupted. He then grasped Seras by the hips and pulled her small body closer to his. "I think she would rather be filled." And then suddenly the demon was sliding his cock into her tight channel. The Draculina cried out softly and fisted the sheets beneath her.

"Sebastian!" Seras shouted. The demon's brows drew together and a wide smirk crossed over his face.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Victoria?" He asked her in a mocking tone. "Haven't you been dreaming of this night after night since you've been turned?" He sunk in even deeper until he was at the hilt. Seras lowered her head with another cry and trembled in discomfort. He was way too big! Her walls tried to get accustom to the girth as it stretched around him snugly. "I thought you wanted us to _fuck_ you." Sebastian pulled out only to slam back in hard. Seras' body jolted forward and she whimpered.

"Then speak up, pet, tell us what you want." He again pulled out and then slammed back in. The little vampire started to pant softly. The demon repeatedly rubbed over an area that fed the fire in her stomach and made her heart rate speed up. She closed her eyes and drove her nails into the bedding. "Tell us what you want, Seras."

"To be fucked," The small blonde whispered while her body shook beneath him. The demon's eyes burned into the back of her head while he fucked her hard. His hips rammed into hers, grinded against that perfect ass, and pulled away only to do it all over again.

"What was that?" Sebastian teased her. "I didn't catch that. You'll need to speak up, luv." Seras gritted her teeth and unknowingly started to thrust back against him when the pain started to vanish.

"I want you to fuck me!" Seras cried out. "Was that loud and clear, Sebastian?!" The girl growled out in frustration.

"Very clear," The demon purred. He then fisted her hair and fucked her harder, not giving her a second to adjust to this new pace. The little vampire leaned more into his cruel gasp and cried out to her new lover.

"Sebastian!" She moaned and tried keeping up with his pace. Each time she thrust her hips back to meet his, her sex would clench tightly around his thick cock. Alucard sat up in bed with maddening grin on his face. He watched as his Childe's face contorted into pure pleasure. Her eyes glistened with lust and ecstasy, her mouth was slack as she panted, and her back was curved with her ass in the air and her head lowered in a submissive way. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and her body trembled each time Michaelis drove in deeply.

Her inner thighs were slick with her juices and fresh blood from losing her virginity. Alucard was so very tempted to lick her clean. But instead he leaned in and crushed his mouth against hers. Seras moaned in his mouth and kissed him back passionately. Alucard grinned against her lips and kissed her softly before pulling away. The girl groaned in loss, but knew why he stopped when Sebastian pulled his cock out of her only to flip her onto her back. The demon carefully got on top of her before finding his way back into her tight warm channel.

"Seras," He moaned her name. The little vampire reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, but was stopped. Alucard grasped her wrists tightly and pinned them above her head. Seras panted as she pulled back her head to stare up at her Sire curiously. Why was he holding down her hands? Did they like bondage too? Her questions were soon answered when she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Ah!" Seras panicked and quickly looked down to see that Sebastian was slicing open her skin with his nails. He cut a perfect round circle in the middle of her chest. "Sebastian!" The demon ignored her and continued what he was doing while not once hesitating on his pace as he fucked her. Her legs were wide open around his hips with their bodies pressed against each other without an inch of space between them. His harsh movements killed her pelvis, but he did bring her intense pleasure. He kept hitting that spot that made her cry out to him.

Seras watched with wide horrified eyes as Sebastian started to carve a star in the center of the circle that matched the demonic seal on the back of his hand. Blood pooled on her chest and stained her skin. She kept turning and crying to escape this torture, but neither of them allowed her to escape. Warm tears pricked the little vampire's eyes. Why was he marking her?! Was this some form of punishment for sinning or just because she desired them?!

Once he was done carving his mark into her flesh, Sebastian reached up and bit deeply into his wrist. He then hover his bleeding wrist over the mark on her chest and watched as his blood mixed with hers. As soon as their blood met the seal begun to glow a dark purple and burn into her flesh. Seras bared her fangs with another cry and arched her back when she was not only branded by him, but when her body crashed into climax. Her walls clenched around his girth and she exploded into released with a long cry of ecstasy.

The demon clucked his tongue in annoyance before grasping the back of her neck. He pulled her head up and crushed her mouth against the crook of his neck. "Drink," Sebastian ordered in a harsh tone. Seras blinked stupidly for a second while she tried to comprehend what in the hell was happening. Her fangs tingled to be buried in the warm flesh that was against her mouth. She's never tasted either of their blood before and was secretly turned on by the thought of ever being able to bite them. Seras smiled and then bit deeply into the demon's neck.

Sebastian groaned at the exquisite feeling of her fangs buried in his throat and came hard inside her. The demon moaned from the pleasure and panted softly until his body calmed down. He then closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in her hair while his little mate had her fill of his warm blood. "Seras," He whispered her name with a soft loving smile and pet her hair. He finally had that peace he had felt last night when kissing her. He finally felt one with his mate. The little vampire purred out to Sebastian and wrapped her arms around his neck when Alucard finally released her from his grasp.

Had hoping that once they shared some intimacy she would be over them, but Seras was ashamed to feel that her love for them had only gotten stronger. Life was a bitch and her God loved to play jokes on her that left her in tears and all fucked up inside.

The next night, Seras woke feeling so refresh and alive, but also a little sore between the legs. Her muscles burned and her sex quivered from the rough fucking. They had gone all night and stopped before the afternoon. The virgin tired out on them and wanted sleep. Alucard and Sebastian tried coaxing her back to them, but she refused their charm. They even tried molesting her in her sleep, but instead Alucard got a slap in the face and Sebastian got a good chunk taken out of his hand where Seras bit him. After the dark haired males laughed the situation off, they happily fell asleep next to the small blonde and left her be for the remainder of the day.

The little vampire sat up in bed and ruffled her tousled hair. Even though her inner beast purred in satisfaction and glee, Seras was more than depressed because she knew that their one night stand was over. Alucard and Sebastian will return to their average lives and will never look her way again. She'll just be there for them to tease or to blow off steam when Sir Integra did something that angered them. Seras sighed and shifted in bed to stare down at the sleeping dark haired males. She frowned and closed her eyes. Looking at what she knew she couldn't have brought pain to her heart. _They will never love you or see you that way, Seras. They got what they wanted from you and now they were done. _

"Damn it," Seras swore under her breath and threw the sheet off of her. She carefully climbed out of bed so she wouldn't disturb her mentors and crept across her room to her personal bathroom. She flickered on the lights and made her way to the sink. Unfortunately, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and felt even worse about herself. Not only was she a mess, but she looked different. In her eyes, she looked…older, if possible. Was this the change everybody always talked about? People always said that you look different after having sex for the first time. There was more of a glow around her and to her she did look different. Would anyone else notice?

Her eyes went pass the mature look in her face and instead took note that she was covered in blood, sweat, and cum. Sebastian's demonic seal branded her chest and Alucard's bite showed proudly on her throat. Seras sighed and cupped her neck to hide the marks. Dear Lord, she had her share of their blood, so why hadn't these marks healed yet? Would they ever heal? Or were they here to parade around and notify every one of her sin? The little vampire looked away from her reflection in shame.

How will she ever get over them with these marks constantly reminding her of last night and her love for them? How will she ever find her mate or another lover when he sees that she had already been taken by two other males? _God! This was their punishment!_ Seras panicked with wide eyes. _They were branding her as a whore! This was her punishment for secretly loving them and embarrassing them when she had kissed them! And every vampire she'll meet will know of her acts and won't want her! _

Seras put her head in her hand to hide her tears. She was such a fool. Why would she ever think that they would actually desire her? She sniffled and whimpered softly while her lower lip trembled. She tried so hard to control her tears, but her heart was breaking and she didn't know what to do. She heard the bed springs in the other room when one of them shifted in bed. Seras quickly bit her bottom lip to keep from making any more noises. She didn't want them to know that she was crying. They just might do something else to her if she showed that form of weakness.

"Seras?" Sebastian purred her name. Seras wiped away her tears and looked back at herself in the mirror. She clucked her tongue and tried rubbing away the blood that had smeared her face from her tears. Once she was satisfied that she looked normal enough and that she hadn't been crying, she stepped back out into her room. Alucard lounged lazily in Seras' bed, not at all caring that he was fully nude. Sebastian stood by her dresser, just as nude as Alucard.

The elder creatures watched the small blonde with wide smirks and a hungry look in their eyes as she came closer towards them. They admired their marks on her body that ward off any vampires or demons wanting their mate. And her bite mark on their throats did the same, warding off any females who desired them.

"Last night was fun," Seras muttered and she forced a smile onto her face. But of course, they saw right passed that smile and knew what she was truly feeling, especially now that their souls were connected. The elder creatures furrowed their brows their mate and gave her a strange look. Why was she upset? Shouldn't she be overjoyed that she captured the hearts of the ones she loved?

"Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked while he walked over to her side and took one of her hands into his. Seras' fake smile fell and she stared up at him curiously, playing dumb.

"No," She answered. The demon then took her chin and made her lock gazes with him.

"You don't have to lie to us ever, Seras." He spoke softly to his bride. "Whatever is it, whatever you're feeling, we can help you." A smirk then played out along his lips. "We can make you feel exquisite again." The girl then sighed and looked down at herself.

"I'm just…concerned about these marks is all." She whispered, but kept from telling them everything of how she felt. "Will they ever heal?" Alucard and Sebastian then glanced at each other in bewilderment and then they glanced back at the small blonde. Was she serious?

"You don't know what those marks are?" Sebastian asked her with furrowed brows. Seras looked up at him and shook her head.

"No," She whispered. She had an idea, but hoped that she was wrong considering their reaction to her not knowing. Suddenly Alucard was cackling. Seras gasped lowly and looked back at her master who laughed like a madman. He stared at her with warm crimson eyes and a wide grin on his face that wasn't mocking or cold.

"My dear Seras," Alucard purred and then got out of bed. He walked over to his bride and wrapped an arm around her lower back. "Have you failed to notice that your mark remains on us as well?" Seras narrowed her eyes on the bite wound on Alucard's neck. She again gasped and her eyes flickered back to his face. "You've been a vampire for a year and yet you still know nothing about our kind, how is that?" The little vampire blushed furiously and cowered between the two dark haired males.

"Well…I…uh…I don't know." She muttered unintelligently. "I'm sorry. What exactly do these marks mean, Master?" Alucard snickered at his Childe.

"For one thing, I am no longer your master." He purred causing the Draculina's eyes to practically bulge out of her head. "And last night had been a lie." Seras then felt absolutely sick to her stomach. _Oh! This was the part where he told her he has washed his hands of her because she was an absolute disgrace and these marks branded her as a whore! _Alucard then took his bride's chin so she was forced to look back up at him. "We had told you that last night was a one night stand, when in fact it was our first night of the rest of our lives together."

Seras' stomach dropped and her heart skipped a beat. The room fell unbelievably silent while the small blonde gaped at the grinning man before her. She tried processing what he had just told her in her mind, but she just couldn't. Was he serious? Or was this a trick? Was this a punishment? "What?" The little vampire muttered. Alucard and Sebastian chuckled at their mate who couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the situation.

"We had mated with you last night, my dear, but you seemed to have failed to notice." Alucard snickered. "If you don't even know how vampires mate by now then I have failed teaching you of what you are and how we live."

"Master," Seras whispered.

"Alucard," The elder vampire corrected her with a shake of his head. "You are my mate now so you may call me by my name."

"You're serious?!" The little vampire yelled and jumped what felt like ten feet.

"What must we do to prove to you that we're telling the truth?" Sebastian asked with a snicker and a shrug of his shoulders.

"I-I-I don't know." Seras muttered and shook her head while she stared up at them like they were something from a fairytale. "I don't know what to believe. I just didn't think you guys…" The girl then stopped rambling when it came to her. This will most surely prove that they are serious if they do as she requests. "If you guys…are my mates…then…you…love me?" Her entire face became a dark shade of red and she lowered it a little in complete embarrassment.

"Of course," Sebastian was the one to answer while they both chuckled at her again.

"Then…will you guys…say _it_?" She asked them. The elder creatures furrowed their brows, but with a tender look in their eyes and a small smile on their face. Seras was so paranoid and unusual, but they'll do anything for her and say it as many times as she wished to hear it.

"I love you,"

"I love you, Seras."

They both said simultaneously. Seras then leaped forward and wrapped her arms around their waists with her face buried in Sebastian's chest. They only smiled down at their little mate and wrapped their arms around her.

"It's no secret," She spoke with a small chuckle. "But I love you guys, too."

**I don't really like the way Sebastian has to mate with Seras. I've been planning to change it forever, but I don't know what to do for their mating ritual. Sorry. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	9. The Missing Piece Part 1

**Good Evening, **

**I hope you guys enjoy this new short fic. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter One**

Alucard slammed Sebastian up against a wall before he demandingly took the demon's lips in a hot kiss. His fingers dug into the male's waist as they devoured each other's mouth with soft snarls of hunger. For the past century, before they were even captured by the Hellsing Organization, Alucard and Sebastian had been on and off lovers. It was just meaningless, hot and heavy sex to relieve them of their stress, nothing more. But it was highly addictive because it was so intense and felt so damn good for the both of them. After exploring the other male's waist, he reached in to unbuckle his pants and unzip it. One of the vampire's hands then shot up to grab a fistful of the demon's hair and he cruelly threw Michaelis' head back. Their lips broke apart and Sebastian released a soft grunt, but he showed no pain or fear.

The demon had such a wide smirk on his face and his red eyes glistened with need, wanting the seven inches between Alucard's legs that will bring him pure, maddening pleasure. The No Life King shifted to throw the Prince of Hell onto the table next to them. With Sebastian face down and trapped under Alucard's hand, he was completely helpless to him. Eagerly, the vampire roughly started pulling down the demon's pants to around his ass.

"Part your legs!" The No Life King snarled demandingly. The demon snickered before he parted his legs. Afterwards, the vampire snarled softly as he reached down to unbuckle his own pants and pull out his hard dick. "Where's the lube?"

"In my pants pocket," Sebastian answered immediately, almost sounding desperate for his cock. Forcefully, Alucard shoved his hand into the other male's pocket and fished around until he found the small half empty bottle. It was the fifth time they had used the lube today and it probably wasn't going to be the last. Using his teeth, the vampire tugged off one of his gloves, used his thumb to flick open the cap, and he poured a good amount of the cold lube into his hand. He pressed his lube covered digits to the other male's anus and caressed over it until he was satisfied that he would be able to slide in easily. Then, he grasped his own cock and lathed it with the cold liquid for extra assurance.

Alucard threw the bottle of lube down on the table near Sebastian's head before he leaned over the demon. Without any warning, the vampire sunk his seven inch long cock deep inside the Prince of Hell. Michaelis couldn't help the moan that left his lips. His dark lashes fluttered shut over his red orbs and he arched his back under the vampire's hand.

"Alucard," The demon panted. The No Life King tangled his fingers in the male's hair and he forced his head down. He fisted the soft, black strands tightly before he pulled his hard cock out a little only to slam back in hard. Sebastian's body jolted from the hard thrust and he grunted as he took the thick cock. Alucard's dark red eyes drilled into the back of Michaelis' head while he tried controlling his breathing. The tightness around his cock felt marvelous. The demon was so tight and warm; he was going to absolutely destroy the male.

"Once I'm through with you, you won't be able to sit for a week." The vampire breathed and then he started to thrust harder into the male.

"Are you actually going to give me a good pounding this time?" Sebastian teased him through chuckles. For that comment, Alucard 'punished' him by driving into him deeper. The demon moaned sharply from the wonderful violation. His hard cock was pressed painfully into the wood, crushed between his body and the table. Although, he had to admit, he loved the sensation of his cock being rammed brutally into the table with every powerful thrust Alucard gave to him. Unable to resist and needing more pleasure, Sebastian reached down to wrap his fingers around his pulsating cock. He stroked vigorously, not caring in the slightest if he came early. Then again, sometimes Alucard was capable of making him cum twice. Just the mere thought of what the elder vampire does to him made his body burn and hunger for more. "Harder, Alucard!" The demon panted heavily. The elder vampire bared his fangs with a low growl as he thrusted even harder.

The table rocked beneath Sebastian's body as the male rode him. The demon gritted his teeth and rested his forehead against the cold wood. His hand moved faster over his hot, sensitive cock. Each time Alucard sunk into him, his cock would brush along or hit his prostate, sending him into pure ecstasy over and over again. The vampire's hot breath wafted over the back of Michaelis' neck and disturbed locks of his hair, but it turned him on all the more. Instinctively, Sebastian started thrusting back to meet Alucard so he would sink in deeply. The No Life King moaned to the exquisite sensation when the male joined in. With his free hand, Alucard grasped the demon's hip and thrusted him back faster to meet his cock as he plunged forward to bury himself in that tight heat.

With each pound, his pelvis met with the demon to make this loud smack sound. His ass took a hard pounding, but they both loved it. There was no reason to be gentle. There was no reason to hold back. When they were together, they could go all out without having to be concerned for the other's safety. The vampire's hand that was wound in Sebastian's hair started to tremble from how tightly he was gripping the male. But Alucard only gathered more of the demon's hair to give it a hard tug and pulled the male's head back into a sharp angle. He rode the male faster, both desperately seeking for sweet release. The vampire gave sharp thrusts and rolls of his hips, each time sinking in so deep that Michaelis would actually jolt with a loud groan.

Alucard leaned over Sebastian so his front was crushed to his back. They were both panting kind of heavy, even though they had no need to breathe. It was just that the ecstasy was so overwhelming that they couldn't help sucking in the air profusely while groaning for more. With their bodies now crushed together, it was starting to become unbelievably hot for the both of them. Alucard's body seared Sebastian's skin through their clothing causing both of them to start to sweat a bit. The vampire's hand curved around the demon's hip to wrap two of his fingers around the male's tip. Sebastian closed his eyes tightly with another sharp groan and he eagerly started thrusting his cock into their hands and pulled back to meet with Alucard's thrusting cock. The No Life King snickered at the needy male and tried helping him find his release by caressing over his tip teasingly while flicking his thumb over the leaking slit.

"A-Alucard," The demon moaned as he tried putting his head back on the table, but the vampire still had his hair in a tight grasp, keeping his head up. A grin graced Alucard's face as he watched his demonic lover writhe beneath him with 'cute' moans of need. After being lovers for a century, the vampire knew all of the male's cues of when he was about to cum.

"You're close," The vampire drawled as he lowered his head closer towards the other male. He brushed his lips teasingly over the demon's ear before caressing them downwards to kiss his throat. He purposely gave another sharp thrust of his hips with a deep groan to try and push Michaelis over the edge. "You like it when I fuck you, don't you, Michaelis?" Alucard breathed against the back of the male's neck. "You must," He continued on slowly. "I saw that look in your eyes earlier. You wanted me to fuck you right then and there in Sir Integra's office. You were so thirsty for my cock." The vampire's eyes then narrowed dangerously on him and his grin widened. "Or perhaps you were thirsty for my cum." Alucard's chuckles became deep cackles then. "Once we're done here, you're going to let me fuck that mouth of yours and then you can have all of the cum that you want."

With a final sweep of his thumb over Sebastian's dripping, sensitive head, the demon arched beneath him with a loud moan and came hard. His cum spurted and dripped out onto the floor, some landed on the table, but the last of it covered Alucard's fingers. With a few more powerful thrusts, the vampire was cumming too. He thrusted as deeply as he could, burying his cock into the other male, as he came hard inside of him. Sebastian gasped out and stiffened when the hard cock plunged so deeply inside of him and he felt the hot splash of the male's cum. A shudder traveled down his spine and it made his softening cock start to throb again. Damn it, he just had a satisfying orgasm but he was starting to become needy again! How does Alucard keep managing to do that to him? The demon groaned as the vampire released himself from his tight anus. His softening cock slipped out only to be followed by cum that overflowed out of Michaelis.

The No Life King snickered before he rolled off of the male to lie back against the table and stare up at the ceiling. With a gentle purr and a moan, he raised one of his hands to his face to lick away Sebastian's cum from his fingers. He gathered every bit of the male's essence and swallowed it. The demon sighed and rolled himself over onto his back. His ass throbbed from the recent fucking and he could feel Alucard's cum sliding down his thighs, but it was all so delicious to him. And yet, there was that feeling again after sex that they both felt. The smiles dipped from their faces as similar thoughts past through their heads. _There was something missing. _But what was missing? Why do they always have that feeling that they just weren't…complete? The sex may be amazing between them, but there was still that dissatisfaction about something. No matter how many times they fucked in a day, no matter how times they cum, they were still left feeling…empty, like something was just missing.

**_Alucard, _**

**_Michaelis, _**

The males were disrupted from their thoughts when their human master called them. Before either of them could answer, she was continuing.

**_You both have been assigned to a mission over in Cheddar. A vampire has been disguising as a priest and has brought hell upon that village. It has been reported that most of the villagers have been turned into ghouls. The CLP got involved, but some of their squads have been reported missing. I can only imagine that they've been either killed or turned into ghouls as well. I need you both to go down there and clean up the mess. Make sure to not leave a single ghoul standing and put an end to the vampire posing as a priest. Are my orders clear? _**Sir Integra asked in that cold tone of hers. Alucard lowered his head with a faint smirk on his lips. He was slightly annoyed that he was being called off on another mission. It was the third one that day. But he didn't argue with his master.

**_Yes, my master. _**

**End of Chapter One**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of "The Missing Piece". **

**Oxford Not Brogues. **


	10. The Missing Piece Part 2

**Good Evening, **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Two**

Alucard and Sebastian were both frozen as they stood in the middle of a field. A couple of feet in front of them were their target, the vampire guising as a priest, and a young woman he held up against his body, being used as a shield. She looked truly frightened as she stared at them with such big, blue eyes. The monsters found themselves entranced the second they saw her. They knew almost immediately that she was their mate and the missing piece from their life. It appeared that she was the last human in this village of the dead. The last survivor and she was being held hostage. Alucard's look suddenly darkened as his eyes narrowed on the vampire that held the small blonde so close to his body. That putrid scent was probably getting all over her and it infuriated him.

The vampire raised his gun, the Casull, and aimed it right at the two. His mate jumped and her eyes widened further while her body trembled. He hated to frighten his mate like that, but he knew that she will come out of this alive. The weak vampire was babbling on about how they should just let him go, but he was ignored. The corner of Alucard's lips curled into a smirk.

"Are you a virgin, my dear?" He asked her in a voice like silk. The girl's jaw dropped and her face turned a dark shade of red in embarrassment. From that reaction alone, they knew that she was, but he needed to be sure before deciding her fate. "I'm asking if you're a virgin." He repeated himself. Oh, did they ever enjoy the look of innocence sparkling in her blue orbs. How was such an innocent creature all theirs for the taking? "Answer me!" Alucard snarled then before the weak vampire could get any ideas and bring serious harm to his mate. The small blonde closed her eyes tightly and she gave her answer.

"Yes, I am!" She screamed. Alucard's grin widened before he fired his gun. The bullet shot through his mate's chest, hitting the weak vampire behind her. A look of shock crossed over her blood stained face before she fell to the ground with a giant hole in her chest. The weak vampire fell to the ground screaming and cursing them, but even dying nobody paid any attention to him. The No Life King placed his gun back into his inner coat pocket. Both monsters then slowly approached their dying mate. Blood poured out of her wound, staining her once clean blue uniform. Her blue eyes were hazy, signifying that she wasn't entirely with them in this reality and was slipping away. Tears ran down her face while she stared up at them, but she didn't truly acknowledge their existence. Sebastian knelt beside her to place a hand over hers. The second his fingers touched hers, the girl flinched, but he knew it wasn't from fear, just shock to feel another's touch. Much to his surprise, her hand shifted beneath his. She turned it over and clasped fingers with him. The demon's lashes lowered slightly over his warm gaze and he smiled at her.

"You don't want to die alone." He noted softly to the dying girl. Once those words left his lips Alucard knelt down to take her other hand.

"I promise you, you won't die or at least not today." The vampire told her with a crooked grin on his face. "And you'll never be alone again." Sebastian carefully let go of her hand, but she immediately panicked. Her fingers curled into his sleeve, afraid that he was going to leave her here to die alone. The demon snickered in amusement from the human's response and he gingerly pried her fingers free so they could clasp hands again.

"Sorry," He apologized softly while he used his free hand to loosen the black tie around her throat. Once the tie was out of the way, he unbuttoned the first couple of buttons of her shirt so her throat was exposed. "Alucard," He whispered as he looked over at the grinning vampire. "I don't know how much longer she'll last. Do it before she bleeds to death." Alucard merely chuckled as he wrapped his long arm around her shoulders and gingerly raised her so he could get to her throat easier. She was too weak and dazed to keep her head lifted. Her throat arched as her head dropped back, almost as if she had intentionally offered herself to him. The male purred as he lowered his head to brush his ice cold lips against her smooth, cooling skin. He parted his lips around her throat and bit deeply. Almost immediately the little Police Girl came to life in his arms. Her eyes flew open wide from this new source of pain. She gripped Sebastian's hand even tighter and her other hand shot up to grip the back of Alucard's neck. She didn't know what was happening. Her vision was hazy and she was on the verge of passing out. She felt sick to her stomach though and she was having an incredibly hard time catching her breath since she was shot in the damn lung. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, and she eventually blacked out.

Alucard's red orbs glistened under his lowered lashes while he stared into her pale face. He slowly withdrew his fangs and sat up straight. A small river of her blood ran down his chin, but he didn't take any notice to it until Sebastian was leaning forward. The demon pinched the vampire's chin between two fingers and gingerly kissed the stream of blood before licking it away with his hot tongue. Michaelis' eyes flared darkly when he tasted his mate's sweet blood. He moaned softly and he went in for another taste. He crushed his mouth to Alucard's and slipped his tongue inside to gather more of their mate's blood. The vampire snickered in amusement from the aroused and hungry demon. Their tongues played for a short while, sharing saliva and the taste of their mate's warm blood, and then their kiss was ending. Sebastian pulled away with a shaky breath before glancing down at the unconscious girl. He reached down to brush his fingertips over the curve of her face. He then gingerly gripped her chin and forced her mouth open a little while Alucard bit deeply into his wrist. The vampire proceeded with her transformation by hovering his bleeding wrist over her face. His blood dripped off to land on her chin and lips, some drops even managed to land on her tongue and teeth. Alucard's crazy smirk widened and he lowered his wrist to her mouth.

**End of Chapter Two**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	11. The Missing Piece Part 3

**Good Evening, **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Three**

Sir Integra certainly wasn't thrilled when she found out her pet vampire got himself a pet of his own. But, thankfully, she allowed him to keep her as long as the Police Girl got her thirst under control and served the Hellsing Organization. It was a fair deal. Hunting and killing vampires and ghouls shouldn't be too difficult for the small blonde. Alucard carried his unconscious bride to her new quarters, a medium sized bedroom in the basement; a floor above his. But perhaps he'll start sleeping and spending time in his Draculina's room; after all, she was his mate and what husband doesn't sleep beside his wife? Grinning, the elder vampire laid his bloody bride in her new bed. She had gone through the transformation beautifully and she'll wake a vampire. However, that could be another few hours since a transformation can take a toll on the body. Sebastian bent at the hips to lean over the girl. His hair brushed over his cheeks to hang centimeters from the girl's face. The demon slowly traced over the shape of her face with the tip of his finger.

"She is really quite pretty." Michaelis purred while a pleased look glinted in his eyes. He brushed the few lose strands of hair out of her face to see her better. "Things feel different now that she's here. It feels complete."

"It does," Alucard purred as he came up behind the demon. Pressing his groin into Sebastian's ass, the elder vampire leaned over him to curl his fingers around the back of his neck. The demon snickered at the subtle vampire and what he wanted. "Think about how much more exciting it will be during it."

"Hmn," Sebastian hummed in agreeance. "But she's asleep."

"Let her sleep. All I need is you right now. Besides, she's here in the room; we'll still feel complete before, during, and after it." Alucard breathed as he glanced down at the demon's pants. Naturally, he reached down to unbuckle Sebastian's pants and pull them down around his ass. Michaelis sighed at the needy male before placing his hands on the mattress for stability. Alucard proceeded by unfastening his own pants and then reaching for the bottle of lube in the other male's pocket. As usual, he peeled off a glove using his teeth, squirted the cold liquid into his hand, and lubed up the both of them. When he was done, he tossed the bottle onto the bed before grabbing the demon's hips.

"Try not to rock the bed too much. I don't want to wake her." Sebastian muttered.

"Police Girl is completely out cold. An earthquake wouldn't even be able to wake her." Alucard snickered. Without warning not that he needed one, the elder vampire thrust his cock roughly into the demon, going balls deep. Sebastian's body jolted forward from the violation and he instinctively reached out to grasp the girl's wrist tightly. The No Life King gave a low growl of pleasure while he watched himself penetrate the other male. God, it felt so good; that hot tightness wrapped around his cock, fitting him like a glove. Alucard's eyes flickered towards his bride. Would she fit like a glove? A twisted smirk took place on his lips. His mate was a virgin, so she had to be incredibly tight down there. He couldn't wait to fuck her. Until then, he'll fuck the demon raw. The elder vampire's hips rolled as he pulled out to bury himself back in that tightness. He pulled at Sebastian's hips, forcing him to bring them back to meet with his thrusting cock. Alucard bit deeply into his bottom lip to suppress his moans. He pounded into him hard, knowing full well that he could take it. Sebastian was unknowingly digging his fingers into his bride's frail wrist. His blood red eyes were burning while he stared at her intently. Every few seconds he winced or groaned when Alucard went in so deep. But it felt so incredible. The demon shut his eyes with a muffled whimper.

"Harder!" The demon demanded immediately afterwards. The elder vampire grabbed his hips tighter and pulled him back quicker as he attempted to thrust harder than before. Sebastian allowed the upper portion of his body to collapse so he could bury his face into the bedding. He opened his mouth to give silent moans of ecstasy. His fingers curled into the sheets as he gripped the girl's wrist so tightly that he could feel the bones about to break. He repositioned himself by propping his knee up on the mattress, making it easier for Alucard to fuck him. The bed rocked and creaked loudly. In between each creak Alucard could be heard growling. The growl deepened as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. He cruelly tugged on the demon's hair, forcing him to sit up straight just as he overflowed him with his hot cum. Sebastian bit his bottom lip deeply to suppress a sexy groan and came with him. His cum splattered on the small blonde's hand. The demon huffed, panting out of breath before giving a breathy moan. Alucard's fingers slipped from his hair and he hesitantly slipped his thick, but softening cock from the male's hidden channel. Both males moaned when he exited. God, they were both ready to go at it again, but they'll stop for now. Sebastian fixed his pants while his ass proceeded to throb from its recent pounding. He hissed with need. That throbbing brought a smirk to his lips. He was half tempted to provoke the elder vampire just so he could teach his ass another hard lesson.

"Perhaps later, after the girl awakens." Alucard vowed with a snicker while he fixed his pants. The demon leaned over the unconscious girl before gingerly wrapping his fingers around her wrist. Her arm was a little bruised from where he gripped it but he didn't take much notice to it. He inclined his head to lick away his cum from her flesh. His eyes were focused on her face and part of him hoped she could feel and hear _everything_. He wanted her to know what happened beside her as she laid resting. He wanted her to feel his warm cum trickling down her hand and fingers. And he wanted her to feel his hot, wet tongue as he lapped it up like a hungry dog. Alucard walked around the bed to stand on the other side by her. His eyes trialed up and down her body before his gaze found something. He reached out to tap her breast, or more specifically, something on her breast.

"Seras Victoria," The elder vampire announced. Sebastian ceased licking his little mate's hand as he lifted his head to look at her name tag. There it was, a white ID with her employee photo, her name, and what unit she belonged to. The demon's eyes flickered back to her face.

"Awaken soon, _Seras_." Sebastian whispered, saying her name as if it was a melody.

**End of Chapter Three**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	12. The Missing Piece Part 4

**Good Evening, **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Four**

The first thing Seras realized when she stirred from her sleep was how different she felt. It wasn't necessarily a bad different. No, it was very much good, despite her head reeling and weird, flashing images of last night's events kept spiraling through her head. She closed her eyes tightly with a soft groan as she fully awakened. Was all of last night just a bad dream? A really, really bad dream? It must have been otherwise why would she wake feeling so…refreshed and new and…Oh, what was that word? It was on the tip of her tongue. Not normal or satisfied or content, but…whole. That's the word. She felt whole. The very air was easier to breathe. A weight she hadn't really acknowledged had suddenly been lifted from her chest. Seras took in a deep breath and let out a deep purr. Almost instantly, she paused from that peculiar sound she made, a sound only a happy animal would make. Bewildered and feeling a little less relieved, she cracked open her eyes to give nothing in particular an odd look. She found herself staring up at a bricked ceiling. A new question popped in her head. Where was she? The small blonde bolted up right in bed. Her hands smacked down to feel the bedding around her, straightaway becoming aware that she wasn't in her own bed or even in her own home. Subconsciously, her hands shot up to smack her person, feeling the clothes she was wearing. Looking down, she saw that she was wearing blue pajamas that didn't belong to her.

"What the…" She had started, but was cut off by a deep male voice that would come to sweeten her life every time she heard it.

"Don't be alarmed, darling." Sebastian whispered to her. Seras' eyes widened and her head snapped back to find that she wasn't entirely alone like she had thought. She gaped at the men, recognizing them instantaneously from last night.

"You!" Seras blurted and she raised a hand to point a finger at them. "You're the two blokes from that small village!" Her brows then furrowed and her hand slowly dropped to land on the bed. "You guys…saved me from that weirdo dressed as a priest." She then groaned and dropped her head as she attempted to remember every little detail from last night. She didn't remember most of it. A lot was blurry. All she really remembered was that she was being held hostage, nearly being raped and killed, before those two men showed up. But what were they doing there in the first place? "Was he a priest?" She murmured to herself while she tried recalling. "I don't think he was." Her head then snapped back up to look at them. "What about the others? The officers? Eddie, Simon, Darrel, our captain, are they…"

"No," Sebastian interrupted her once more with a light shake of his head. "You're the only survivor from that village. I apologize; I thought you were aware of this." Seras dropped her gaze.

"I…figured," She whispered. "They were dead before you guys showed up. But it was all so crazy…Something from a nightmare that…I wasn't entirely sure if it was real or not. I just had to be sure that they were actually…" Seras then scoffed and shook her head lightly before forcing a small smile to her lips. "Thank you for saving me." But as soon as those words left her lips, she saw a quick flash of a memory. The girl's eyes widened once more and she looked back at the men. "You shot me!" Seras exclaimed in complete and utter shock. "You shot me in the chest!" As if he was proud of what he did, Alucard grinned at her. Horrified, her gaze shifted to stare at her breasts. "Why isn't there pain?!" She spoke her thoughts without meaning to.

"Because there's nothing there to cause pain." The elder vampire responded. "I shot you, Seras, but I also saved you. While you may be invincible towards human weapons now, I would advise you to stay out of sunlight and away from holy items." In a state of panic, Seras practically flew out of the bed to stand beside a full length mirror in the corner of the room. Cautiously, she glanced back at the men over her shoulder, making sure they'll stay put there. Alucard and Sebastian stood there calmly, watching her with an amused look glinting in their unusual colored eyes. When she was convinced that they weren't going to move from those spots, she looked back at the mirror and started unbuttoning her top. Her breath hitched in her throat when her chest was revealed to her. There was no hole like she thought or blood, not even a scar. _Scar_, Seras thought to herself before her gaze went lower to look at her stomach. She rubbed her fingers over the left side of her stomach. For years she had a scar there from when she was shot at the age of nine. Now, there was no scar. Her skin was smooth and pale, as if nothing ever bad happened.

"What the hell?" The Draculina breathed before she rolled up her sleeve to look for another scar. The scar on her forearm from when she fell off a playset wasn't there either. "What the hell?" She questioned a little louder. She tugged the side of her pants down a little to look at her hip, expecting to see the scar from when the boy she had been fighting with stabbed her with a pencil. But there was no scar; just smooth, soft skin. Seras looked at her reflection in utter horror. Her eyes trailed up and down her body as if she was seeing someone completely new; a stranger. All those scars that had been like a timeline of her life were all gone.

"Your past life as a human has come to an end." Alucard agreed with her thoughts which only spooked her some more. "Your new life has begun."

"My new life as…what?" She whispered without thinking. But then, her eyes caught sight of something; something that hadn't vanished when this new life of hers started. Seras shifted the collar of her shirt to the side to look at the deep bite marks on her throat.

"A vampire," Alucard answered. Her fingers slipped from the collar as her eyes flickered back to her reflection's face.

"Vampire," She mouthed that familiar, but oh so strange word. Suddenly, that word was quite strange to her. It was a ridiculous word, a word that belonged to fairy tales and horror stories. It wasn't real. It was a joke. That word meant nothing to her. But, having to be sure, Seras leaned closer towards the mirror and opened her mouth a little. Her incisors appeared to have lengthened and grew sharper; something a vampire would possess. Startled, she jumped back with a sharp gasp. The males continued to watch her carefully as she just stood there breathing heavily and staring at her reflection. It took a good minute before she finally collected her bearings. Her lips tightened into a thin line while she slowly buttoned her shirt back up so she was decent once more. Clearing her throat, she turned on her heel to look at the gents who had rescued her. "So…I may have a couple of questions." Seras started with a faint blush on her cheeks. For reasons unknown to her, the men started chuckling at her. "I guess my first concern is…who changed me and where is my police uniform?"

"I do apologize for changing you while you were unconscious, Seras. But you were an absolute mess. You were covered in blood from head to foot, and I thought you would just be more comfortable clean and in fresh clothing." Sebastian answered honestly, causing her blush to darken.

"Well…Uh…Thank you," She muttered awkwardly. The demon bowed his head to her with a smirk of delight on his face.

"Anytime," He purred somewhat suggestively. "As for your uniform, it had to be thrown away. It was tattered and stained with yours and that imposter's blood. I hope you don't mind. We did save your badge and ID."

"Thanks," Seras muttered again even though she was somewhat disappointed that her uniform had been discarded.

"Any other questions?" Sebastian snickered while he watched her walk towards the bed.

"Yeah, loads." The little vampire whispered when she plopped down, still trying to catch her bearings and understand her situation.

"Like?" Alucard purred. Seras shifted her head to look back at them.

"What are your names?" She asked.

"He would be Alucard," Sebastian answered as he gestured towards his tall friend. "And I am Sebastian,"

"Alucard and Sebastian," Seras repeated softly as she looked at them. "I'm guessing you know my name from my ID or something? Or…did Alucard use his mind trick thingy on me again?"

"Mind trick thingy?" Alucard snickered with an arched brow.

"I can't think of the word." The little vampire muttered and she licked over her lips. "Telekinesis...No, telepathy! You read my mind or something. I don't really know or understand it, but you know exactly what I was thinking."

"No, I didn't read your mind, Seras. I am capable of reading no matter how strange your name may be." Alucard snickered.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Seras asked and a frown formed on her lips.

"How? I never said that I didn't like it, I only said it was unusual and there's nothing wrong with that. Nowadays, people lack originality. I have no idea where your parents thought of this name, but it's more than original and quite unique." The elder vampire responded while his eyes flickered up and down her body. Turning her head away to hide a blush, Seras thanked him softly under her breath.

"You apparently have loads of questions for us, darling, and I'm assuming most of those are about what you are." Sebastian intervened. "Should we get started with these questions or do you wish to take a break from them to wrap your head around this situation you are in?" The small blonde slowly turned her head back to look at them.

"What am I doing _here?_" Seras asked. "Why aren't I at home or at the hospital? Aren't people wondering where I am?"

"A lot of people died and went missing last night." Sebastian told her. "When your body wasn't recovered, you were listed as missing in action."

"Eventually, they'll presume you're dead." Alucard said this as if this was supposed to reassure her.

"MIA, dead?" Seras whispered, looking like she was going to start panicking all over again. "I'm…dead to the world?"

"Technically you _are _dead, Seras." Sebastian responded with a light shrug. "Which brings us to why you are here. This is an Organization that disposes vampires and ghouls. Since you are now a vampire, Sir Integra had agreed to let you stay here as long as you abide to her rules and kill others of your kind. This is your sanctuary. If we were to let you wander free, you would no longer be protected by Hellsing and could even become a target in the future. You will drink from blood bags and fight alongside humans. If you are unable to control your thirst and feed from any human, you will be exterminated. Sir Integra was keen on us informing you." The small blonde could only sit there and stare at him with her mouth hanging open. She was only getting more confused by the second. Now there was an Organization? She was going to become a vampire hunter? And who was this Sir Integra and why were they taking orders from her?

**End of Chapter Four**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	13. The Missing Piece Part 5

**Good Evening, **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Five**

Only a day had past since Seras woke a vampire. She was still confused about everything and dreading being a vampire, and the people who worked for the Hellsing Organization were quite the unusual bunch. Sir Integra was only a few years older than her, dressed like a man, smoked cigars, was demanding but kind in her own way, and tended to give her…_suggestive_ looks. Now, Seras wasn't one to judge a person on how they dress or their sexual preference, but she really wished her new boss wouldn't give her such sexual looks. Walter, the Hellsing's butler, was an older gentleman. He was quite refined and more than kind to the little vampire. Seras never really knew her grandparents, but Walter kind of reminded her of the grandfather she had always imagined. And then there were her mentors, Alucard and Sebastian. They were the strangest blokes out of everyone in the Organization. They seemed a bit off their rocker to her and very…secretive. They gave her strange looks with wide, crooked smiles, and they stared at her like they wanted to…consume her. It freaked her out, but also made her hot under the collar.

She liked the way they stared at her. She liked those creepy grins that scared others shitless but made her wet between the legs. And she liked the way they spoke to her, almost tenderly like they were trying to lull her to sleep with their voices or something. Just thinking about it sent a shiver down her spine. Seras had a strange feeling that…they liked her, and she was starting to like them back which was strange for her. The last time she had a crush on anyone was when she was four. Her crush was a dreamy, blonde haired kindergartner; an 'older' boy in this case, and she constantly pestered him on the playground. Following him around like a little puppy dog and trying to get his attention. He would get so annoyed by her, but she didn't care because she was 'in love'. Eventually, the kindergartner ended up forming a crush on her. They started to hold hands and draw each other pictures. Then one afternoon on the playground he kissed her which ended her feelings for him and drove her away because she feared cooties. A small smile pulled at her lips from that ridiculous memory. It was something she hadn't thought of in years.

The Draculina was currently walking down a corridor after reporting to Sir Integra about her latest mission. The little vampire was in a somewhat good mood. All she could really think about was going back to her room, clean her assault rifle, and maybe read a magazine or listen to music. However, she didn't get to. Halfway down the hall she heard very strange and loud thumping noises. Seras paused to stare at the closest closed door and wondered what could be going on beyond it. Was someone banging their head against the wall? It kind of sounded like it. Two men that were walking down the corridor and heard the familiar noises merely ducked their heads and continued on, pretending not to hear it. What was going on? She had half a mind to just walk away, but most unfortunately she was a curious girl. She always had been, ever since she was little. Walking towards the door, she hesitantly placed her hand on the door knob. The thumping against the wall happened more frequently now and sounded harder than before.

Seras turned the knob and pushed open the door. Her eyes wandered the room as she slowly stepped in. The room appeared to be a lounge area. There was a nice light purple sofa with a matching rug, a small round table, a fireplace, a book shelf, and two men fucking. Seras completely stiffened when she found Sebastian lifted off of his feet and pinned to the wall as he was being fucked by Alucard. Her mouth fell open and her face reddened. What in the hell did she walk in on? The little vampire turned sharply on her heel, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible and leave them to be alone, but she was stopped. Her master's tendril wrapped tightly around her wrist, keeping her locked in place.

"Where are you going?" Alucard purred. "Stay," He ordered her. Seras froze up, but she refused to look back at them. The males chuckled at her innocence as they proceeded their indiscretions.

"M-M-Master," She found her voice. "May…I leave?"

"No," He answered her instantly.

"But…you're…_busy_." She drawled. "I can come back later."

"_No_," Alucard repeated himself more sternly. "Stay," His tendril wrapped tighter around her wrist, insisting her to stay.

"Close the door, Seras." Sebastian ordered her in that tender voice. Her face only got darker from the blush. She really didn't want to close that door. She wanted out! But, she couldn't disobey them. She also felt like a complete fool! She thought that they liked her, but she was clearly wrong! They were gay! Was it obvious before and she just didn't notice? How could she be so stupid?! Letting out a sigh, Seras leaned forward a little to push the door close.

"You can look at us." Alucard snickered. The little vampire visibly shuddered at that and violently shook her head.

"No, thanks!" She squeaked.

"Oh, Seras, you're not homophobic, are you?" The demon laughed at her.

"No!" Seras exclaimed, sounding almost offended. "I just don't think it's right to be standing here while you two are having…sex."

"It's called _fucking_, my dear." Alucard corrected her. "Say it,"

"Say what?" Seras questioned timidly.

"Say out loud that I'm fucking Sebastian." He ordered her.

"Master? Why?" She asked, earning a chuckle from them both.

"It'll please me to hear you speak such filthy things." Alucard snickered.

"You want me to talk…dirty to you?" Seras continued to question him and sounding all the more confused. "But you're fu-. You're having sex with Sebastian. Shouldn't he be the one to talk dirty to you?"

"I wish to hear _you_ say filthy things. You're such an innocent, Seras. Hearing you say it will make it all the more satisfying and arousing." Alucard purred. "But since you don't wish to, then turn around." The small blonde jumped in shock.

"Master?!" Seras questioned.

"That was an order. Turn around and watch us." The elder vampire growled softly.

"Isn't calling you master enough? That's real Dom and Sub shit. Now I have to obey every order?" Seras complained under her breath.

"You needn't call me master if you don't wish. That was only natural instinct for you to do so because I'm the one who gave you this un-life." Alucard purred. "Now, turn around." The little vampire gave an unlady like groan of disapproval before she reluctantly turned around. She instantly raised her hand to block the view of their lower halves. She then focused her gaze on their amused faces.

"Now what are you doing?" He snickered and gestured his head at her raised hand.

"Nothing," She answered innocently. "Just giving you two as much privacy as I can."

"Lower it," Her master ordered her with a chuckle.

"Just shielding myself from your activities." Seras purposely ignored him as she continued giving excuses. Her face was reddening again, encouraging the males to want to taint that purity of hers more and more.

"Lower it," Alucard repeated himself.

"Just trying to ignore that you two are fucking while casually having a very awkward conversation with me." The Draculina raised her voice and her face scrunched up, making it look like she was about to cry.

"Lower it," He repeated himself for the final time.

"Master," Seras groaned.

"Seras," Alucard retorted. Clicking her tongue, the girl finally lowered her hand. She did her best to keep her eyes on their faces while her own face went as red as her master's coat.

"I am so uncomfortable." She whined. "Is this considered sexual harassment?" Alucard lowered his hand to wrap his fingers around Sebastian's cock. He lightly pumped the other male to help get him off.

"Is this your first time seeing a man's cock, my dear?" Her master asked her softly.

"Definitely sexual harassment," Seras muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Alucard questioned her even though he had heard her perfectly well.

"Yes, Master." The girl answered his previous question. "This is my first time seeing a man's…penis."

"So, you've never seen a man cum then." He stated. Suddenly, he had the girl's full attention causing them both to grin. "Would you like to?" Seras bit her bottom lip. Admittedly, she was always curious about a guy cumming. "Quit acting like you're not interested in what's going on." She bashfully looked off to the side to purposely avoid their gazes. Yes, it was a very uncomfortable situation they put her into, very awkward and very confusing. But…she would be lying if she said that she wasn't somewhat enjoying it. She knew it actually thrilled her from the butterflies in her stomach and the way her face kept heating up from a blush. But again, it was confusing. She had just started to develop feelings for them and then finds them like this. Were they gay? Were they bisexual? Did they like her or not? Why else would they make her stay to watch them go at it? Why else would they tease her like this and want her to talk dirty to them? _So confusing,_ Unconsciously, her eyes flickered downwards to watch as her master's fingers caressed up and down the demon's long, hard cock. Sebastian's skin was so pale. She could make out the veins and the way his red head dribbled with pre cum. Very much unaware of it, her mouth fell open and she hadn't blinked once since locking her sight on it. The only word she could think was: impressive. And impressive it was. He was thick and about six to seven inches long. What would it be like being drilled by him?

"Fantastic, darling, and I'll prove that to you later." The demon purred. The little vampire jumped what felt like ten feet and her eyes flickered back to his face.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Shhh," Alucard shushed her. "And watch,"

"I'm about to cum," Sebastian gave a breathy moan. His red eyes simmered beneath his lashes as he gazed at her so heatedly. His mouth parted a little to take small breaths of air. Alucard's hand moved faster over the demon's cock. The demon couldn't last any longer. He arched into the elder vampire with a deep moan while cum spurted from the tip of his cock. Seras' breath caught in her throat. The white substance spread over Alucard's hand and trickled down his fingers. The elder vampire gave one last sharp thrust of his hips before giving a deep growl. She could only assume that he came inside of Sebastian and that got her flustered all over again. Her eyes trailed up and down their bodies. She admired every aspect of them, loving the form of dominance that was displayed as Alucard kept Sebastian pinned to the wall, and the way the demon's cum covered her master's hand. It was sexy. What was going on between them and how did it involve her? Whatever it was, she was dying to be a part of this twisted little thing of theirs. She wanted to be theirs. She wanted to be able to make them cum like how Alucard got Sebastian to cum like that. She wanted to leave them breathless and moaning her name. And she wanted them to make her feel the same way.

**End of Chapter Five**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	14. The Missing Piece Part 6

**Good Evening, **

**Well fuuuuck~ **

**I thought this would be the last chapter. But it's not. There will definitely be another chapter, hopefully it will be the last. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Six**

Seras watched intently as Alucard raised his hand to lick the demon's cum from his fingers. His serpent like tongue dragged over each finger, gathering the trickles of white fluid with a purr. Afterwards, he licked over his lips like he had just finished a delicious meal. Seras whimpered under her breath, a sound that was from pure arousal. The elder vampire took a step back, allowing the demon to slide down the wall with ease to land on his feet. Sebastian fixed his pants properly while Alucard carelessly left his pants open and faced his bride. Seras was so quick to turn her head to avoid seeing another man's cock. A tinge of red appeared on her pale cheeks while she intently stared at the ceiling.

"Close your eyes, Seras." Her master ordered her in a purr. She whipped her head back to look at him.

"Why?!" She asked defensively and blinked stupidly at the tall man.

"Do it," Alucard snickered. The little vampire grumbled something under her breath while giving him such a dark, but cute pouty look.

"Only if you zip up your pants," Seras whispered as she lowered her head in submission.

"You drive such a hard bargain." He teased and fixed himself for her virgin eyes.

"What?!" The girl exclaimed. "You're just standing there with your…_thing_ out acting as if this is all natural and ordering me to close my eyes! That sounds fishy to me!"

"You think I'm going to molest you or something?" Alucard chuckled as he arched a brow at his amusing Childe.

"Well," Seras started and she fidgeted in her spot. "No," She then swung out a hand to point at him accusingly. "But it was still fishy!"

"Well my pants are fastened so you can close your eyes now." Her master reminded her. The small blonde dropped her shoulders.

"Do I have to?" She groaned.

"Now, Draculina." Alucard ordered. Seras released a loud sigh before closing her eyes.

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" She asked.

"Because there's a chance you might bolt if you see what I'm about to do." He purred, sounding a bit closer than he was.

"Oh, that's _very _reassuring, Master." Seras grumbled sarcastically. "As far as I know you probably told Sebastian to close his eyes too. Poor demon didn't know he was about to get raped." That comment actually made both men laugh.

"Alucard is very demanding and frequently attacks me throughout the day, but I would hardly call it rape." Michaelis answered.

"It sounds like rape," Seras murmured.

"But I enjoy every second of it. Much like you will." The demon purred, sounding oh so confident.

"Why do you two keep saying that we're going to fu-" Seras was interrupted when Alucard grabbed her tightly by the chin. The girl gasped sharply as she was pulled forward a little.

"You ask far too many questions." The elder vampire whispered. She could feel his warm breath against her lips. The little vampire froze up and her heart pounded hard against her ribcage.

"Master," Seras whispered. "You're…really close." Her breath kept getting caught in her throat. It was becoming hard to breathe. His fingers dug into her chin, but instead of hurting her it comforted her. She felt…secure. She wasn't sure why she hadn't opened her eyes yet. Like a good girl she kept them closed and waited anxiously to see why she had to close them. She had an inkling and she hoped that she was right. His thumb traced her bottom lip several times.

"I told you, you don't have to call me master anymore." Alucard spoke ever so softly to her.

"Then…what would I call you? You're my master," She whispered.

"Alucard," He answered. Seras jumped when his thumb was replaced by his lips. He didn't fully kiss her but teased her by brushing his lips over hers. In that moment, she couldn't help licking over her bottom lip. But in the process, she accidentally licked his lip too. Alucard chuckled in response. "This will be our first kiss; tongue is a little too soon." He joked.

"First kiss," Seras whispered. Without thinking about it, she took charge and leaned in to press her lips against his. Immediately afterwards she pulled away. "Sor-" Alucard cut her off by kissing her back. Seras didn't resist him. She happily kissed him back. Their kisses were deep and warm, she embarrassed herself by giving a small moan between one of their kisses. Shocked by the noise she made, she pulled away for a second time and slapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open to look up at her grinning Sire. He looked quite pleased by her moan that signified that she had been enjoying their kiss.

"Are you embarrassed, Seras?" Alucard asked her in a mocking tone. The little vampire appeared to be getting smaller as she cowered in on herself.

"How adorable," Sebastian snickered. He brushed his fingers over her pretty blush. She flinched when he touched her, but he tried not to take offense to that. "If we really wanted to, we could have you mewing and purring like a kitten." His fingers smoothed over her cheek to cup it lovingly in his hand and he leaned his face in closer towards hers. "Don't you want us to make you mew, Seras?" Her eyes sparkled with need. They could see how badly she wanted them. She was desperate for their touch, lips, and cocks. The demon's smirk widened, looking cruel and mocking. His other hand came up to lightly wrap his fingers around her wrist. With ease, he pulled her hand down away from her mouth so her lips were once more available. She didn't bother to try and stop him. She wanted to taste him; she wanted to submit to them. Sebastian leaned in the rest of the way to kiss her deeply on the mouth. Her lashes fluttered shut as she tilted her head back a little to accommodate for his height. But he didn't seem to mind having to bend a little just to give her a flavorful kiss that left her breathless. He quite easily pushed her back into that dangerous, sinful wall she found him and Alucard fucking against. She didn't seem to notice as her back met with it. The demon's red eyes simmered beneath his lashes while he stared at her intently, watching her as she allowed him to devour her lips. His hand slid from her cheek to grab her tightly by the chin. Seras whimpered from the roughness, but still succumbed to him in the end. He forced open her mouth and slipped his tongue inside. The little vampire jumped when Sebastian's tongue slithered across hers. It was hot, wet, and thick, but the sensation of his tongue writhing against hers was unusually pleasant to her. And his taste was more than maddening; it coiled her stomach and made her tongue all the more playful.

Unbeknownst to her, she mewed. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk when she made that sound. It was cute, like he expected, but also quite satisfying. He moved closer to cage her into that wall. Seras was really craning her head back now to fully accept his tongue and mouth. The back of her head brushed the wall. Her one arm was still being gripped tightly by him while her other trembled at her side. She didn't know what she was supposed to do with her hands, but she was just so lost in the moment that she didn't really care. She was just so completely engrossed with the kiss that she didn't even realize that she hadn't taken a breath of air in the last minute or so. Her tongue circled his as he kept teasing her with it. The demon's eyes flickered to the side to stare at Alucard when he caught some of the male's thoughts. _Oh, he wanted to play with the little kitten too?_ Snickering at that thought, Sebastian's fingers tightened around the girl's arm and he forcefully pulled her away from the wall without having to end their kiss. She willingly, but quite absently, stepped and stumbled as he led her exactly where he wanted her, in front of Alucard. The elder vampire combed his fingers through her short locks of hair. Shivers ran down her spine from the contact. A grin was gracing his lips as he stared down at his dazed Draculina. They were going to have so much fun with their kitten.

**End of Chapter Six**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues **


	15. The Missing Piece Part 7

**Good Evening, **

**Yet again, I am wrong about how many chapters are left for this damn story. Chapter eight will be the final chapter. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Seven**

Seras was in a complete daze as Sebastian's tongue played inside of her mouth. She was trembling at the knees, her legs daring to give out from under her, and she could feel the warmth of her juices as it gathered in the band of her panties. She could hear her master purring behind her as he slipped his hands in front of her to start unbuckling her belt that kept her uniform proper. She took no notice to it since she was too far distracted by this mind numbing kiss. Sebastian, very demandingly, shoved a hand beneath her skirt to cup her womanhood. Seras thoughtlessly moved her hips to press into his hot hand and she whimpered with need. The belt around her waist clinked lightly and Alucard carelessly dropped it to the floor before starting on her blouse. His hands brushed up her curvy form and moved in to start working on the buttons. Sebastian dug his fingers into her panties to caress the lips of her sex, driving her wild with each little touch he provided her with. Seeing her tremble and hearing her whimpers of need only encouraged him to slip his hand into her damp panties. _Oh, so warm. _The demon was beyond pleased by how hot and wet his little bride was from him playing with her. Such a good kitten she was.

To reward her, he pressed a fingertip against her clit. Instantly he got a response. Seras arched her body, her breasts popping outwards with her back curved beautifully, as she gave a sharp, lustful moan. God, the noises she made! He aggressively kissed her and violated her mouth with his tongue while his finger flicked her clit.

**_Good girls are rewarded, especially when they make such sweet sounds. _**Sebastian purred to her mentally. The more he played with her clit, the more she whimpered. He could feel her body trembling against his. Her chest moved up and down rapidly as she profusely breathed through her nose. Finally, Alucard unbuttoned last button, revealing her bra beneath. He pulled open her blouse a little and glanced down at her pretty white laced bra she wore. Did her breasts ever look so delicious cradled in that pure fabric. Her skin was milky white, practically glowing in the darkness of the room from how pale she was, and so god damn alluring. It should be sinful how gorgeous and innocent she was. It was truly astonishing that she has never been touched before by a man; almost hard to believe. It had been so long since he last took a virgin. He was greatly going to enjoy deflowering his mate and teaching her every naughty position known to man. And so far she was doing so well succumbing to them and allowing them to do everything they wanted to her. She was so foolish for trusting them, but they would never break her trust and do something that she would come to regret. But still, giving so much power to monsters such as themselves was unwise of her. Alucard slipped her blouse down around her shoulders and slowly down her arms until it was completely off. The yellow fabric hung between two of his fingers as he stared at her pale bare back. Her flesh looked ever so soft and smooth. He couldn't help but to run his hand down her back to caress over her warm skin.

Sebastian moved his fingers over her clit almost violently, acting as if he was crushing a bug beneath his finger. But she seemed to enjoy the abuse on her clit. She was now panting and moaning in his mouth. He was incredibly hard for her. His cock was being strained by his pants which formed a small tent. He was dying to either grind against her or just fucking take her up against the wall right then and there. But he didn't, which resulted in him sadistically pleasuring the hell out of her clit. Alucard cupped her breasts in his hand while he leaned down to kiss deeply into her shoulder blade. He groped her hard and kneaded the flesh, causing his Draculina to wince and whimper. Her breasts were so soft, but full, like squishy bags of fun. Her nipples were erect and digging into the palm of his hand through the fabric of her bra. He did his best to provide them with the attention they needed by grinding his palm down on them, but he wasn't sure if she was getting the proper pleasure from it. Alucard parted his lips around the curve of her shoulder. He purred deeply while he sucked down on her warm flesh and licked over the spot tenderly. With only a few seconds of hard sucking, he broke the blood vessels beneath and left a deep red mark behind. Satisfied with the results, he moved onto a new area to create more red marks.

Sebastian's finger moved faster over her clit. Seras unexpectedly shot out one of her hands to grip the back of the demon's neck tightly. She cried into his mouth and her body shook when she climaxed. Her heart was racing in her chest and her cries became soft whimpers to gentle mew sounds. Her tongue stopped playing with his. His tongue paused in response and his eyes flickered back to her face in curiosity. She still appeared to be so out of it but was trying to collect her bearings. She was breathing heavily. Her breath was wet and warm against his lips. Slowly, he pulled his tongue out of her mouth, but instead of quitting altogether, he kissed her tenderly on her mouth. Instantly, she was reeled back in and she kissed him in return. Sebastian was quick to slip his hand out of her skirt, but only to rip it open straight down the middle. The torn fabric slid down her legs, making it easier for him to just slip his hand right into her panties and pleasure her. This time he penetrated her with his middle finger. Since she was so tight, he carefully moved his finger in and out of her. Her fingers dug into the back of his neck from the discomfort of being stretched.

**_I can tell you now, we're a lot thicker than a finger, darling. Just relax and let me stretch you out a little. _**Sebastian whispered to her mentally.

**_Sebastian, _**Seras whispered, sounding so very needful. Alucard kissed up her spine to her neck. He finally released her now aching breasts and his fingertips caressed over her ribcage to get to her back. Without hesitation he began unhooking her bra. Once the last hook popped free he hurriedly reached in front of her to pull it the rest of the way off. Sebastian pulled away from her warm lips to take a glimpse at her pale breasts. He declined his head to kiss one of her erect nipples. Seras gave a breathy moan and with her free hand she combed her fingers through his hair. Alucard grabbed her by the chin and forced her to turn her head so their lips could meet. She didn't think twice about kissing him slowly and passionately. The elder vampire snickered at her gentleness. He took it up a notch and kissed her mouth deeply. She followed his hungry rhythm and even teased him by licking his bottom lip playfully.

Sebastian circled his tongue around her nipple before parting his lips around the nub. He commenced to suck down gingerly. His teeth carefully grazed her nipple and twirled it, and he was even more careful tugging it. She seemed to like what he was doing because her fingers were massaging over his scalp while she moaned. His finger moved faster inside of her. Her breathing became heavy and her moans louder. Alucard roughly groped her other breast. His fingers dug into the fleshy globe cruelly as he felt her up.

**_Delicately, Alucard. She's new to this sensitivity. _**Sebastian chuckled. The elder vampire ended his kiss with his Draculina so he could gaze upon her face.

"But look at her," Alucard snickered while he gave a toothy grin. Sebastian glanced upwards at her face. Her eyes were closed tightly and her mouth was open. In between each heavy breath she either mewed or moaned. "She likes it,"

**_Oh, _**The demon drawled. His voice low and sensual as something sinister glimmered in his eyes. **_She's a heaving mess, _**He purred. With his eyes locked on her face, Sebastian nipped her nipple. Seras gave a shocked cry and she cracked open one of her eyes to watch what they were doing with her breasts. A layer of blood coated the demon's lips. She could feel a warm bead of blood trail down her breast to drip off.

"Se-Se-Sebastian," She whimpered his name. Her face was red, but there was a dazed look in her eyes. Alucard pinched her nipple and twirled it between his fingers. Her fingers slipped out of his hair to shoot down and grab Sebastian's hand that was pleasuring her. He purposely increased his speed, now fingering her so hard that her body jolted with each thrust. She was so weak in the knees. She felt as if her legs would give out from under her at any moment. Seras was practically balancing on the tips of her toes to accept the demon's fingering and so they wouldn't have to bend a whole lot to reach her. Seeing how at any moment his bride could fall over, Alucard wrapped an arm around her torso, keeping her propped up. Sebastian added a second finger. The girl winced, but said nothing to him.

"That's a good girl," Her master purred and he kissed the crook of her neck. "Add another finger," The demon, like instructed, added a third finger to her tight channel. He stretched the poor girl out and didn't slow his tempo at all. Seras bared her fangs with a groan of pain. Her bleeding nipple popped out of Sebastian's mouth. Such a mocking smirk spread across his face as he gazed up at her.

"Relax, darling." He reminded her. He raised his head a little and leaned in to kiss her on the mouth. He forced her to taste her own blood by once again inviting his tongue into her mouth. Her walls tightened around his three fingers and he felt the spasm when she finally came. She whimpered in his mouth. The demon broke away from their kiss and slipped his three drenched fingers from inside of her. Seras was breathing heavily and watched as he raised his wet fingers to his mouth. She didn't acknowledge him as he lapped away the juices on his hand.

"That…that hurt," Their bride whined through pants. Alucard hummed in agreeance and he wrapped his arms tightly around the small blonde.

"But it had to be done otherwise it would have hurt a lot more if one of us fucked you." He told her. "And you did so well, kitten. You took three fingers. I think you're ready for the next step."

"What's the next step?" Seras asked innocently. The girl was so dazed after the pleasure and the kissing that her brain couldn't comprehend it when she suddenly found herself in her room. Alucard pushed her. She tripped over her footboard and landed on her bed.

"What do you think the next step is, Seras?" Alucard asked her in a purr as he started peeling off layers of clothing. She watched him ever closely, following the bits of clothes whenever he carelessly dropped it to the floor.

"Perhaps we should prep her a little more." Sebastian suggested as he inspected his wet fingers. "She's wet, but not exactly ready for the next step."

"Very well," The elder vampire purred with a twisted grin. "I like playing with her." Alucard then climbed over the footboard and up the bed to get to his Draculina. He slipped his fingers into her panties and with ease he tugged them down and slipped them off her long gorgeous legs. He then flung the panties off to the side before he started caressing her fleshy pale thighs. He lowered his body to the mattress with deeps purrs and he gingerly forced her to part her legs.

"Master," Seras whispered as she watched him cautiously. His face was getting closer to her womanhood and she was somewhat scared of that look in his eyes, like he was going to eat her or something.

"Alucard," He corrected her for the second time.

"I'm sorry, Alucard." The girl muttered awkwardly. Before she could continue what she was saying, Alucard rewarded her by crushing his mouth to her trembling, soaked pussy. Her lips parted to give a silent scream as he ravished her with his deadly mouth. He kissed her lips deeply while his tongue scavenged for juices and violated her channel. Her fingers curled into her bedsheets. "Alucard," She whimpered his name. She learned quickly that she was rewarded whenever speaking his name. He parted his lips around her clit and sucked down fiercely, bringing her to orgasm instantly. Her hand bolted down to fist his hair. "Master!" She screamed. He stopped sucking her clit. Instead he lazily licked at it, giving her barely any pleasure. "Alucard," She groaned in need. Another reward. He sucked her labia into his mouth and gently nipped at them. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and licked hard at her clit. Hearing her cry made him lick harder. Her body trembled in his grasp and she was soaking his lips with her juices. She pulled at his hair, her mews got louder, and her legs shifted in his hold. Her back arched, her body lifted off the bed, and she came against his mouth. "Alucard," She whined as she came down from her orgasm. When her lashes fluttered open to reveal her crimson eyes a crooked smile crossed over the Draculina's face. "I want to play with you now, _Master_." Seras purred, sounding so very sensual when saying that.

**End of Chapter Seven**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	16. The Missing Piece Part 8

**Good Evening, **

**I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Eight**

Alucard was stunned when Seras grabbed him by the arm and pulled him so hard that he actually landed beside her on the bed. His eyes widened and he marveled at his Draculina's strength. She was coming into her strength and powers well. Perhaps the life of a vampire was meant for her. With ease, she got him onto his back and climbed on top of him. Before he really knew it, the beautiful blonde was straddling his waist and was kissing him hard on the mouth. She was a little hellion. She devoured his mouth hungrily with moans so sexy that it sounded like something from an X-rated movie. Her hands were fisting his shirt tightly to keep him pinned to the bed. He could have escaped if he really wanted to. He could have flipped her over, tackled her, and pinned her to that mattress. But it was sexy when she took control. Look at her upon him, mounting him and now claiming his lips. She was making it known that he belonged to her. And he liked being possessed by her.

The temptress slipped her tongue into his hot mouth and teased him by circling his tongue. Before he could fully get comfortable, her tongue was exiting his mouth and she was pulling away completely from his lips. She gave a breathy moan while she kissed deeply into his throat. Her deadly fangs grazed over his flesh, but she never bit down just to tease him further. The little monster tore open his shirt. Buttons flew in different directions. She brushed her lips down his throat and kissed his collarbone. This kiss was soft and loving. She placed another kiss there, this time her lips lingering until they slowly brushed away from his warm skin. She then kissed his chest. This kiss was deeper and more sensual. As she went down again, her tongue slipped between her lips and danced over the surface before kissing it. _Sensual_. Alucard watched her beyond closely. He watched those tempting, soft pink lips. He watched her daring tongue every time it slipped out to greet and tease him. He watched her hands. They were flat against his ribcage. Even though she wasn't doing anything with them, she was driving him mad with her touch. Her warmth practically seared him.

He bit back a moan when he felt her hot breath on his pec. She flicked his nipped and did laps around it with that vivacious tongue of hers. Seras gave another sexy moan that tore right through him before she parted those sinful lips around his nub. She kissed and sucked him. He moved his hips to purposely grind his hard cock against her thigh. Alucard hissed softly under his breath. It ached more than relieved him grinding against her like that. His nipple popped out of her mouth and she licked over her lips slowly and temptingly. But it was unknown to her just how sexy that small act was to the males. She kissed his sternum to his ribcage all the way down to his stomach. Her hands were now grasping his hips as she stuck her tongue in his navel. He shuddered from the invasion and was very anxious to see what else she'll do with that tongue of hers. Seras paused for a second. He was unsure if she was showing hesitance because she was nervous or if she was deliberately just teasing him. She crawled a little more down his body then, much to his shock, and placed a kiss on the bulge in his pants. He unintentionally jerked his hips. The bulge brushed over her lips, forcing her to kiss it harder. Seras merely snickered at his eagerness. Her lips parted around his bulge and she teasingly sucked on it to rile him up.

"You are no innocent, Seras Victoria." Alucard spoke. His eyes were radiating darkly; showing the inner demon that wanted loose. "You are a kinky, amorous little monster." He couldn't hold back that mad, toothy grin. "We're going to take great pleasure fucking you, little monster." As she continued kissing and sucking his bulge her hands moved in to unbuckle his pants.

"Defile her, corrupt her, pleasure her," Sebastian listed off with a snicker. The demon placed the tips of his fingers on the girl's shoulder blade. He brushed them over her back as he walked around the bed to stand at the foot of it, right behind her. He leaned over to kiss the middle of her warm, bare back. "And whatever else her little heart desires." He promised in a purr. Seras boldly slipped her hand into her master's pants, wrapped her fingers around his hot cock, and pulled it out. She instantly placed a kiss on his red swelling head that dripped with pre cum. She licked the salty taste from her lips and then kissed the underside of his cock lovingly. Sebastian caressed his fingertips down her back. The girl shuddered from his touch, but ignored him as she focused solely on the cock before her. Her tongue started at the crease of her Sire's bollocks and licked up the seven inches to his tip. She slurped the head into her mouth and sucked on him like he was a lollipop. The demon smirked at their little bride while he watched her pleasure the other male. "Stimulate the slit with the tip of your tongue, he likes that." He advised her. Seras curiously prodded the slit with her tongue, earning a shudder and a soft growl from Alucard. She did it again.

"You little tease," The elder vampire chuckled. He reached down to tangle his fingers in her hair.

"Swirl your tongue now." Sebastian instructed her and she obeyed. Alucard's grin widened and he chuckled to himself.

"Perhaps you should suck my cock with her, Michaelis. I don't think she would mind sharing." Her master teased.

"Quite the tempting idea, Alucard, but perhaps some other time. Let's allow her to get comfortable with this much first." Sebastian suggested. "Don't be afraid to use your hands, Seras. It won't bite, I promise you."

"_It_ may not bite, but _I_ do." Alucard purred and he flashed his fangs. Instantly, that grin faltered and he jolted with a sharp snarl.

"What?" The demon questioned him, somewhat alarmed by his sudden reaction. The elder vampire then started cackling and that twisted grin returned to his face.

"She bit me." He chuckled. Sebastian snickered under his breath and smirked down at the little troublemaker.

"Well, I see you're not afraid to use your fangs. Go ahead, bite him again. That thrills him; sometimes it even gets him off." The demon told her, sounding so proud of how well she was doing with her first time pleasuring a man with her mouth.

"I second that," Alucard moaned lowly. He massaged over his Draculina's scalp, encouraging her to keep going. She playfully nipped his red head again while giving soft rhythmical purrs. Hearing those noises she made caused the demon's smirk to widen. _She really was a kitten._ He kissed her on the back once more. Seras took it a step further and finally took more of his cock into her hot mouth. She whimpered in discomfort, but didn't back out. She kept purring and sucked some more. "Good girl," Alucard praised his little pet and he ruffled her hair. With one hand, she reached in to wrap her fingers loosely around his cock. She then slowly stroked him from his base to her mouth. "Good," Alucard purred. Her mouth went up to suck on his head again and lick his slit. The No Life King stared at his bride through lowered lashes and he purred with her. He watched her as her mouth went back down, her lips tight around him, and this time she took an inch more of him into her hungry mouth. Her hand stroked him faster while her head lightly bobbed up and down. Her hair bounced and swayed almost elegantly, enchanting him. He ran his fingers through her hair some more. "That feels really good, Seras." He whispered to her, not wishing to distract her, but also wishing to encourage her.

She purposely grazed her fangs up his cock triggering him to hiss before she soothed the pain away with her wet, warm mouth as she went back down. He could feel her tongue skidding up and down the underside of his cock. Sebastian's lips pressed into her back right over her spine as his hands traveled to her front to grab her breasts. His talons rigged her gorgeous pale flesh, but he was careful not to tear or scratch her with them. He pressed his groin into that lovely round ass of hers and gave a sharp thrust. He growled softly from that small bit of pleasure he got from grinding against her, so he did it again. Seras lifted her hips off the bed to press her ass harder into his aching groin. She then wiggled it to grind back against him.

"Naughty girl," Sebastian purred and he kissed the nape of her neck. Her hair tickled his nose, especially from the way she bobbed her head up and down so her hair kept moving. "A naughty little kitten," He snickered. One of his hands journeyed down her body to cup her womanhood. Seras whimpered and she instinctively jerked her hips to feel his hand better. The demon purred, such a musical sound to her ears, as he touched her with those long pale fingers and dangerous black talons. Again he was careful not to hurt her with them as he rubbed gingerly over her clit. He continued to grind against her backside to find his own relief. Alucard gently fisted her hair to keep her from bobbing her head. Much like the good girl she was, she obeyed and stopped. Her master proceeded by lightly fucking her mouth. His hips left the bed and he jerked them forward to violate her mouth. He didn't go past what she was comfortable with and he certainly didn't go too fast for her. Seras cracked open her eyes to watch the cock thrust in and out of her mouth. A light blush spread across her cheeks. Her eyes were still that deep burgundy and he loved staring into them.

"Seras," Alucard whispered her name. He thrust his cock faster into her mouth when he finally climaxed. His oh so yummy seeds gushed in his bride's mouth, covering her tongue and gagging her as it shot back further than intended. Sated, Alucard released a low purr and slowly slid his cock from her mouth. Afterwards, he gripped her chin. Her eyes flickered to his face. "Open your mouth," He ordered. The little vampire hesitantly opened her mouth to show him his cum that was pooled in the center of her tongue. He grinned down at her and lightly cackled. "Now the question is are you going to swallow what I gave especially to you or are you going to spit it out? If you don't wish to swallow it then I suppose you could just kiss Michaelis and transfer it to him. I'm sure he'll be happy to swallow it, after all, he's always thirsty for my cock and cum." He spoke dirty to her. Sebastian kissed the back of her head. He was grinding down harder on her ass now and frequently gave these sexy breathy moans or growls. He was also rubbing her clit hard and fast now, driving her absolutely wild. Her stomach was coiled tightly and her heart was racing. Seras swallowed Alucard's cum with ease. Her master's grin widened and he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip lovingly.

"Very good," He chuckled. "Now tell me, good girl, how did your mate taste?" The use of the word 'mate' didn't appear to faze her in the slightest. She either didn't hear it or didn't know the true meaning behind it or was far too distracted by the demon pleasuring her. But Alucard didn't take any offense to it. She was new being a vampire and humans didn't exactly use the word mate a whole lot when referring to their spouse. Eventually the word will mean something to her and she'll understand. For right now he'll let this slide. "How did I taste, Seras?" He asked again when she didn't answer him the first time.

"Salty," She whispered through pants.

"Was it yummy, kitten?" Alucard asked her crudely.

"Y-yes, Master." She admitted with a dark blush.

"Alucard," He corrected her for the hundredth time. "Like Michaelis, are you thirsty for my yummy cum, my dear kitten?"

"Alucard," Seras whined in embarrassment and she buried her blushing face in his thigh. Alucard couldn't help but laugh at his innocent bride. He smiled warmly at her and ruffled her hair.

Hours later, Seras was naked in bed sitting between a slumbering Alucard and Sebastian. She couldn't sleep at all. She mind was racing, her heart pounding, and she was so confused and a little scared. What had come over her? What had made her act so…so…immaturely, like she had no control over her hormones? She had been drawn in by their words, their eyes, their touch, and…their kisses. She had succumbed so easily. Why? Why was she so…comfortable around them when she barely knew them? Why did she feel so warm and safe? Hesitantly, she glimpsed at Alucard from the corner of her eye. Seras used to hate it when people called her kitten. Her old teammates used to call her that because she was small, cute, innocent, and childlike. She hated it so much when her comrades called her that. But…it was different when Alucard and Sebastian called her kitten. It was a different feeling they gave to her. It was so…possessive being called their kitten, and yet, so endearing. She liked being their kitten. She liked being possessed by them.

Seras' gaze returned to the bedsheets as she subconsciously cupped her throat, right over where Alucard bit her earlier that night. She wasn't an expert when it came to sex and she certainly wasn't an expert at being a vampire or a demon, but was it normal for them to bite her during intercourse? Was it just meant to make the experience all the more thrilling? And when it happened, when she was forced to bite them back in return, it brought a strange…sensation to her. She couldn't exactly explain the situation, other than that…it felt like she had been broken inside or just…missing something, like a piece of her. She didn't feel whole until…Seras jumped when Alucard wrapped an arm around her stomach. With a deep sigh through his nose, he pulled her down, forcing her to lie down. She shifted her head to look at her master curiously. His eyes were opened. He looked sleepy, but pleased.

"Is something bothering you, my dear?" The elder vampire asked her. "What is keeping you up?" Seras stared deeply into her Sire's eyes. Her mind was still racing, but all her thoughts and questions kept returning to one thing, how much she cared for this man; this stranger. It baffled her.

"Master," Seras whispered after licking her lips.

"Alucard," Both men corrected her for what could have been the millionth time that night or that's what it felt like at least.

"Sorry," She murmured with a wince. She turned her head away from his to stare up at the ceiling.

"What was it that you were going to say?" Alucard questioned her. The small blonde lightly shook her head.

"Never mind," She whispered.

"Don't be like that, Seras." Sebastian lightly lectured her. The demon lazily wrapped his arm around her torso and he buried half of his face in the pillow.

"What's wrong?" Her master asked once more. The girl nervously shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm a little…confused is all." She finally revealed.

"About what?" Sebastian asked.

"Everything," She snickered. She put on a small smile, but she looked so troubled and lost. That smile faltered. "I'm in bed with two complete strangers." Seras raised her hands to cover her face in embarrassment. "No offense, but I have no idea what compelled me to sleep with either of you. I don't do that! I don't even date! So, why would I just…kiss and-and touch and suck and do every other perverse thing with two complete strangers?! Especially after finding them having sex with each other?! It's all mad! It's perverse and wrong!"

"And you loved it," Alucard added with a snicker.

"That's beside the point!" Seras groaned. She shifted her head to look at him to see that he was grinning at her. "Yes," She admitted with a roll of her eyes. "I…loved it, but it was wrong."

"Why was it wrong?" Sebastian laughed. "Because we're strangers?"

"Yes!" Seras exclaimed and she shot her head to the other side to look at the demon. "I don't do one nightstands! I don't just jump into bed with strangers!"

"This wasn't a one nightstand." Alucard corrected her. The girl's eyes widened and she looked back at the other male in bewilderment.

"Pardon?" She muttered.

"It wasn't a one nightstand." The demon repeated and he snickered. Much to her shock, that brought her some relief hearing. She didn't understand why, but her chest felt lighter than before.

"But," Seras murmured in confusion.

"Considering that you didn't take sleeping with two strangers very well. I'm guessing that you won't take well to the fact that you just mated with two strangers." Sebastian told her. Seras shot up in bed to turn sharply and look at them. She kept the sheet pinned to her breasts so she was covered while she gave them both equally confused looks.

"_Mated_?" She questioned. "What-what do you mean? What is mated? What do you mean we've mated? I don't understand!"

"I think you know what we mean." Alucard chuckled.

"We just had _sex_." Seras agreed with a nod of her head. "But that's about it!"

"It's fine that you don't understand. You are new to this world after all." Sebastian responded.

"I understand perfectly!" The girl got so defensive and looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack. "When animals breed, they call it mating. I'm just not finding your terminology very funny, Sebastian. We had sex, period. You don't need to go the extra mile and say that I mated with you two blokes, that's just perverse on a different level." The men chuckled at the silly blonde.

"Then perhaps you'll have a better understanding if we used a different word instead of mated." Alucard spoke. "How do you feel about being _married_, Seras?" Her face paled drastically and she clung even tighter to the sheet.

"Um…" She drawled and lowered her head. "I'm only nineteen. Marriage is just…so far down the road for me. Miles and miles, years and years down that bloody road."

"That's one short road." Sebastian snickered.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, kitten, but you're a married woman already." Alucard purred with that twisted grin on his face. He then lazily pointed at her throat. "Those bite marks signify that we've mated with you." He then pointed towards the bite mark on his throat. "You're bound to us forever." Seras slowly reached up to cup her neck once more. She stared at them looking absolutely stunned. They were actually surprised she hasn't started yelling or hitting them yet. She just looked…stupefied. With a sigh, her gaze dropped.

"Why?" She whispered. "Is this like…a normal thing? Do all vampires mate with their fledglings?" Her eyes flickered back to their faces. "Why did you guys choose me? Why didn't either of you at least…give me the option if I wanted to…mate with you guys or not?"

"It is normal for a vampire to turn and mate with his fledgling, but that's because he or she was made for that vampire. We were both drawn to you, Seras, which resulted in me turning you. We were going to wait until you felt more comfortable around us. We were going to wait until you came to us. But when you caught us fucking, it was just primal instinct to get you to stay and to seduce you. You were willing to have sex with us. You were willing for us to bite you and you were willing to bite us in return." Alucard answered with a shrug. "You may not have understood what you were getting into, but you were willing, Seras. I'm sorry we deceived you. We never meant that. We were just excited and anxious to mate with you." She just looked all the more confused.

"So," She drawled. "You were drawn to me? I'm like your guys…soulmate or something?"

"Basically," Sebastian answered with an elegant wave of his hand. A look of understanding then shot across her face. She suddenly understood that feeling when she mated with them; that feeling of completion.

"You guys were what I was missing." She whispered to herself. The males' eyes lit up and they smirked when hearing what she said. Perhaps she did fully understand. Their little bride felt as if a piece of her was missing as well.

"Come here, kitten." Alucard purred and he crooked his finger at her, beckoning her to come to him. Seras' head shot up to look back at him. "Come here and slumber with us. Tomorrow we'll talk more about it." Their mate's lips pursed together and she took a deep breath.

"Alucard, Sebastian," Seras spoke their names, trying to have a strong voice. Alucard's grin widened and pride shone in his eyes. Finally his bride was calling him by his name.

"Yes?" Her master purred.

"I want to go on a date." She demanded. "Since we're…married or mated or whatever it is, since we're that…I think it's only right that we go on a date and get to know each other better. If I'm bound to you both for life, I think I should at least get to know the two of you better." The males stared at her for a few long seconds.

"Very well," Alucard purred.

"That sounds fine," Sebastian responded. With a bit more confidence, Seras continued.

"And I would like to continue doing this the _proper_ way. No sex, not at least until we've had…ten dates?" She sounded unsure of herself and even shrugged her shoulders while giving them a look that said she needed suggestions.

"Three," Alucard negotiated. Seras gave him a strange look.

"Eight," She corrected.

"Five," Sebastian intervened. Her eyes flickered towards the demon. She gently gnawed on her bottom lip while she gave it some thought. Eventually she shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head.

"No sex until we've had at least five dates." She agreed. Afterwards she glanced down at the bed. "Now, about the sleeping situation." She looked somewhat sad. "The 'proper' way is we wouldn't sleep together because who crawls into bed with a stranger night after night, especially when there's no sex involved?" The males grinned at her.

"But?" Sebastian questioned. A light blush appeared on her cheeks and she bashfully smiled at them.

"Well, _technically _we're…married so…I guess it's alright, right?" She murmured.

"That's up to you, Seras." Alucard chuckled. "Do you wish to do this the 'proper' way or are you allowing us to sleep beside you?"

"I think we can let this one slide." She muttered with a wider smile. Happily, the girl crawled back towards them and lied down. The elder vampire purred deeply as he wrapped his long arm around her body.

"Where does kissing stand?" The male purred.

"Kissing happens after the first date. Duh, everybody knows that, Alucard." Seras responded so sassily and she smirked up at him.

"Shame," Alucard responded before placing a kiss on her temple. Sebastian interlaced his fingers with hers, raised her hand to his face, and kissed the back of it tenderly.

"Well then, good night, _Miss. Victoria." _The demon whispered to her. "I very much look forward to our date tomorrow."

"Kitten," Seras corrected him with a bashful smile and a nervous laugh.

"Good night, kitten."

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	17. Welcome, Lady Crimson

**Good Evening, **

**Yeah, I know I said I would work on "Mine" and "Cross Our Hearts" before anything else, but I wanted to write this one, especially since it's a one shot. This is a prequel to Monster Mayhem Circus and tells how Seras ended up joining the circus. I hope you guys like it. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Welcome, Lady Crimson**

It was quite comedic when Seras came stumbling out of the coffee shop trying to juggle two containers, each holding four piping hot coffee and a couple of iced coffee, a bag full of donuts, another full of bagels, and a third bag with muffins. It was her turn to get the coffee and, of course, she didn't get any help. She would think that Eddie would at least be kind enough to offer to go with her, but no. He was too busy fooling around with that dreadful Simon and when she was leaving they teasingly reminded her not to forget the sugar with their coffee. _Sugar! _Seras remembered in the middle of the sidewalk with a sharp jump. She forgot the sugar! The tired little blonde looked over her shoulder at the coffee shop door she had just been struggling to come out of for the past two minutes. She groaned out loud, not caring who heard. Several people gave her strange looks and some even entered the coffee shop, but no one offered her assistance as she tried going back into to get the sugar. These last few months had been so exhausting. London was just full of crime and she was constantly out helping put the bad guys away. She didn't want to take vacation time, but she definitely needed a break. Even if it was just a weekend of fun, she think she could return to work Monday feeling refreshed and ready to work. But she barely got weekends off anymore. It was like they were always low on cops. As Seras struggled to get the door open while juggling all the stuff she was carrying, she noticed something hanging in the window of the shop. Attracted by the bright colors, the small blonde shifted her head to see it was a poster for some circus.

"Monster Mayhem Circus?" She read. She'd heard briefly about it lately, but she knew how popular it has become over the last few years. It was a circus full of _real _monsters, or that's what the audience is led to believe anyway. Some people believed that the performers were actual monsters and others weren't so naïve. Seras would be the one who believed that playing a monster was all just a part of the act, and, admittedly, she found it very interesting. She looked at all the performers there on the posters, read off their names, and looked to see the location and hours. It wasn't far from here. And there was a performance tonight, a couple of hours when she gets off of work. Maybe this would be a good step in the right direction of a relaxing weekend. She hasn't been to a circus in years and she had always been intrigued by the thought of going to the monster circus. It sounds kind of wild and fun. Not seeing her, someone on the other side of the door pushed it open, accidentally knocking into her. Even though it was misfortunate, thankfully the iced coffee is the one that spilt all over her causing her to cry out from the coldness.

All day Alucard and Sebastian had been perfectly fine. They went about their business, the demon helped prepare for the show while the vampire lounged about lazily. They conversed with other members of the cast and were lectured several times by the ring leader about their behavior. It was a pretty normal day, until late in the evening. Half an hour before the show, a strange feeling came over both of them. They were antsy and unable to focus on anything. A tingling feeling kept starting on the back of their necks only to shoot down their spines. They kept catching a strange tantalizing scent. They had never smelled it before, but they were very much drawn to it. It became more than clear to everyone around them that there was something off about them. They weren't acting like their normal selves. Eventually, minutes before the show, Damien approached them looking beyond annoyed.

"What is wrong with the both of you?" The ring leader asked them in a low hiss. His red eyes simmered in fury and his teeth were gritted. Afterwards, he ran his hand over his face and tried to calm himself. "Look, we have tons of people out there, all who paid for a good show. So get your head out of your ass!" With one final dark look, he left to finish preparing for the show. Neither said a word as they silently crept over to the curtain to pull it back a little. They peered out at the noisy crowd, looking for the source that has been making them feel this way.

Seras felt somewhat funny sitting alone in the audience. Not only that, but she appeared to be the only person who is not Goth in the crowd. She looked around at all the teenagers, young adults, and _children_. Was this a show for children? She wondered as she watched a nearby six year old Goth play with a slightly older Goth. She couldn't help but view them as little monsters. They probably loved gorey things and found a monster circus to be wicked. Seras couldn't really judge, after all, she was here too because it sounded cool to her. She smiled at the little ones as the six year old impersonated a vampire.

"Why isn't there a girl monster?!" The slightly older Goth exclaimed and she flung her arms up in despair. "This is so sexist! A girl monster would be _so _cool!"

"You should ask the ring leader." The six year old murmured as she stared up at her sister curiously. But the thought of asking the ring leader anything made both girls shudder. He did not seem like a pleasant man and both were fearful of approaching him.

"Welcome," Someone spoke into a microphone causing Seras to jump in her seat. Her eyes flickered to the stage to see a man wearing a black and white pinstripe suit with a matching top hat. In one hand he held a microphone and in the other he was leaning on a cane. He had such a wide grin on his face that it almost seemed unnatural and quite sinister and his eyes were a dark red. The crowd of humans went silent as they brought their attention to the demonic ring leader. "Welcome all monsters, devils, and those who creep in the night." As soon as he said those words the audience went absolutely wild. They cheered, clapped, and yelled in excitement, causing the ring leader to chuckle in his microphone. He then stood up straight and threw out his cane to point it at the audience. "We're going to start out hot and heavy tonight!" He exclaimed, causing the crowd to cheer all the more. Seras was so quiet though. She just watched it all in fascination with a small smile on her face. Damien then pointed his cane behind him. "Welcome to the stage these absolute lady killers, these heartbreakers, the ferocious duo, Black Death and Grim!"

If possible the crowd got even louder. Some boys threw out their hands, people stomped rhythmically, and children hissed like little vampires to show their excitement. People who have come to see the show so many times instantly knew that there was something wrong as Sebastian and Alucard walked out onto the stage. They didn't show off their beautiful, sinister grins or greet the crowd in anyway. They seemed distracted as their eyes searched the crowd. When they reached the ring leader, they just stood there, but the crowd cheered them anyway. Seras furrowed her brows as she stared at the strange men. She didn't know if it was just a part of the act or not, but they seemed so…tense. If she didn't know any better she would say that they had stage fright. But haven't they been doing this for years? Why would they suddenly get stage fright? Eventually their eyes landed on her. The small blonde sat up a little straighter and stared back at them. She wasn't positive if they were actually looking at her or someone behind her or maybe in front of her, but it felt like their eyes were on her. And it made her extremely uncomfortable when they wouldn't look away. But she found that she was unable to look away from them either. It was like they had a strong hold of her and that she couldn't free herself. But it spooked her more because she didn't want to break free from that hold. Their grasp on her was broken when the ring leader spoke. Seras blinked several times. She blushed faintly as she glanced over at Damien to see him still trying to rile up the crowd. Alucard and Sebastian grinned in unison.

"Let's see if Black Death can tame the beast, Baskerville!" The ring leader exclaimed in his microphone. On cue, a giant black headed dog came writhing out of Alucard's back. It snarled as it bared its rows of sharp, bloody teeth and stared at Sebastian with multiple eyes full of hostility. The demon was ever so calm. In fact, he looked amused as fire sprouted from his hands.

An hour later and a few minutes after the show Seras was walking about the different stands. The air smelled of popcorn and cotton candy. She was tempted to buy one or the other, but another part of her was just telling her to go home. The show had been great and all, but she wasn't really much in the mood to stay any longer. Even with this thought on her mind, she walked about to see all the different games and watch the children as they ran about wildly, hopped up on sugar and rambunctious to play all the games that were around them. She stopped to stare at a shooting game that looked like a lot of fun, but she never did get the choice to go or not.

"Are you here by yourself?" Someone asked behind her causing the small blonde to jump. Was he talking to her? Curiously, Seras turned to find the two gents who had performed earlier, Black Death and Grim. His question repeated in her head, but she didn't know how to answer. Should she be honest or say that she was with her boyfriend who went to get some snacks? Instead, she avoided the question. She turned to fully face them and gave a pleasant smile.

"Your guys' performance was really cool." She stated. "And…frightening," She muttered the last part with a shrug.

"Thank you," Black Death chuckled and he lightly nodded his head to her.

"So…" Seras started nervously. "Is it true then?"

"What?" Grim asked with a grin.

"That this circus…" She trailed off there as she looked around them. After several seconds, she finally looked back at the peculiar men. "Are you guys really mon-" She again stopped and corrected herself. "Supernatural beings?" This caused both men to laugh.

"You're a skeptic?" Grim chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"I was," She admitted with a small smile. "During the show I tried figuring out all the little tricks, but I can't explain…Baskerville." She gestured her hand at Alucard. "So, am I being stupid or are you guys really something else?"

"I'm a demon," Black Death told her with a nod and he placed a hand on his chest. "And my name is Sebastian,"

"Sebastian," Seras repeated and her smile widened a little as something twinkled in her eyes. Sebastian then gestured towards his friend.

"And he's a vampire," The demon continued.

"Alucard," Grim added and he flashed a sexy grin that made her blush.

"Human," Seras joked as she waved her fingers. "Seras," Afterwards she dropped her hand and looked off towards the side where the parking lot was. They knew she was getting ready to leave and they couldn't have that. Alucard bent a little at the hip and held out a hand to her.

"Would you like to see another trick, my dear?" He purred. She shifted her head to look back at him, but before she could even answer he was already performing his trick. Seras stiffened as she stared into his red, hypnotic eyes. Slowly, she was drawn in and wasn't able to think or move. All she knew was that she wanted to do his bidding. Her lovely blue eyes became even lovelier as a blood red flooded into those orbs, tainting anything that was pure in them. Completely under his control now Alucard's grin widened. "Come with us," He ordered her softly. Without hesitating, the girl slipped her hand into his. His fingers curled around hers tightly. Before any of the other humans could take notice to them or that damn ring leader could try stopping them, Alucard started pulling her away to a place where they can be alone. He pulled her from the safety of witnesses to a place where everything will end for her and begin for them. "Seras," Alucard whispered her name, pulling her further into that trance as he crept slowly into a small tent for costumes and props. When they were finally all alone with the girl, the vampire forcefully pushed her back so the edge of a table grinded into her lower back. But she made no move to stop him; then again, she couldn't if she really wanted to. Seras stared deeply into his eyes as her body moved to his will. He caged her in, clamping his hands down on the table on either side of her and he leaned his large form over her.

"Raise your head and bare your throat, little lamb." Alucard purred with such a sinister look in his eyes. She did as she was told. Still not breaking her gaze from his, the small blonde lifted her head far back, arching her throat up temptingly to the hungry vampire.

"Do it before Damien catches on that we're up to something." Sebastian demanded as he stood in the opening of the tent, keeping a watch to make sure no one will bother them. "He'll be sure to come barging in once he smells her blood."

"She'll be a vampire before he even knows that there's something up." Alucard chuckled as he brushed his cold lips against his mate's warm throat. He parted his mouth around the curve of her neck and gingerly sunk his fangs into her vulnerable veins. Instantly, his bride came to life. She cried out softly from the pain he brought her and she thrust out her chest as her back curved beautifully. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her lower back and pulled her close to crush their bodies together. He then sunk his fangs further into her throat and consumed her hot blood while she panted heavily and whimpered. To help speed up her transformation, Alucard dug his nails into the palm of his hand, brought it to his little bride's face, and let his blood drip into her mouth. Not a second later, someone was grabbing him tightly by the shoulder and pulling him back off of his bride. Alucard merely chuckled as her blood drizzled from the corner of his lip to trail down his chin. Damien stood in front of him looking like a ferocious beast. His teeth were gritted, his eyes simmered darkly, and his black talons were bared, looking as if he was about ready to shred the vampire apart. Sebastian slowly stepped up to stand beside Alucard and looked the other demon up and down with a small smirk on his lips.

"What in the hell do you two think you're doing?!" Damien snarled at them, showing them his sharp teeth. But neither male felt intimidated. "Feeding on members of the audience is forbidden and you both know that! If you're hungry, go feed elsewhere! This has been the rules for two fucking centuries!"

"She wasn't a meal," Sebastian laughed while amusement danced around in his hellish red eyes. If possible, the ring leader's face paled and all anger drained from his eyes as disbelief settled in him. Alucard cackled lightly and gestured his head towards the woman behind him.

"And it's too late to go back. She'll be a part of this circus in a few minutes." The vampire purred. Slowly, Damien turned to look at the small blonde. Her eyes were blood red, but he knew that she was under the control of the vampire. She still smelled human, but that was slowly changing along with the color in her face, it was slowly becoming pale. Cautiously, the ring leader grabbed her chin and turned her head to find Alucard's bite marks there on her throat. He scoffed, even though he already knew that the damn vampire had bitten her. Afterwards, he pulled open her mouth a little to see leftover blood smeared over her tongue, confirming that she will soon be a vampire.

"Damn it," Damien hissed under his breath and his fingers slipped from her chin. He stared at her for a long moment but that's only because he was too angry to look at either man. "What enticed you to turn her, Alucard? What were you two thinking? Did she provoke you? Did she ask for this? Again, you both know the rules. We don't turn, feed, or hurt any members of the audience. We don't give in to their silly whims of wanting to be something powerful and invulnerable."

"She's our mate," Sebastian responded. Damien stiffened again. There was such a long moment of silence among them. The ring leader stared at her for another few seconds before he turned with a deep sigh and started making his way out of the tent. He still didn't bother looking at either man.

"I'll think of a part for your guys' little…girlfriend in the show. But you're both responsible for her and her actions, and you best train her because I won't tolerate a little fuck up ruining my show." With that said, Damien left. Sebastian sighed through his nose as he looked back at the small blonde. She was still deep in that trance and leaned back against the table. Her throat was bleeding and she still smelled of human, but they knew the transformation was close to complete. Smirking, the demon approached her. He carefully placed a hand on her thigh as he stared deeply into those blood red eyes of hers. With a soft hum, he cupped the side of her face and brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"Red is such a lovely color on you," He whispered to her. "Yes," He purred as his eyes trailed up and down her body slowly. "Crimson should most definitely be a part of your wardrobe." An idea then flashed in his brilliant eyes and his smirk widened. "Lady Crimson,"

"Lady Crimson?" Alucard repeated as he leaned back against a prop shelf lazily and folded his arms. He arched an amused brow.

"I can see it now, can't you? Our little bride cladded in a blood red corset and one of those high low black skirts while she flaunts her monstrous abilities that leave the humans flabbergasted and wanting more. Women will finally stop their bitching about wanting a feminine monster and the children will adore and want to be like her." Sebastian whispered.

"And men will want to fuck her," The vampire grumbled as his grin fell to show his clear disgust. "You wish to put our mate in some sleazy outfit just so it fits her stage name?"

"Men won't stare," The demon snickered ever so confidently. "Because we'll make it clear that she is ours and whoever even so much as thinks about her will be killed."

"I think you're forgetting about Damien. He's already breathing down our necks. He'll be sure to be watching us closely after today." Alucard reminded him.

"Damien isn't an issue," Sebastian responded. "We won't be killing anyone because the men in the audience will be too afraid to so much as look at our mate. The humans know of what we are, they've seen what we can do. If we show them who Seras belongs to, they won't come near her or look at her. So, our bride can wear anything she liked while on stage." Alucard's eyes flickered to his dazed little bride while he imagined her in that red corset the demon had mentioned. A wolfish grin spread across his face at the image that was displayed in his head.

"Lady Crimson," He purred. Sebastian chuckled and leaned in to give his mate a light kiss on the lips, wakening her from that trance. Coming free from Alucard's hold, Seras' eyes shifted back to that sparkling blue and she blinked several times. She was ever so lightheaded but was able to narrow her curious gaze on the demon that stood before her.

"Welcome, Lady Crimson," He whispered to her making her lovely eyes widen and her jaw to drop.

**The End**

**I know it's short and pointless, but I wanted to tell how Seras ended up at the circus with Alucard and Sebastian. Anyway, the fics for "The Outcast, the Nerd, and the Hottie" and "Trapped" will be longer. I'm really excited to write those, but I don't know when they will come out. I'll probably start working on them now, but they probably won't be out until my other two fics are done. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	18. I Spy Part One

**Good Evening, **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**I Spy**

**Chapter One**

Seras, the two month, yellow haired, little vampire stood utterly bored out of her mind in the conference room. Sir Integra and the rest of her colleagues sat around the table discussing vampire activities, the increase of the vampire population, and how Hellsing was slacking on their chores, which was rubbish. Seras has already been on ten successful missions in the last three days. She was bloody tired and today was supposed to be her night off, but she was called into this bleeding meeting just to be openly criticized by the Round Table. Supposedly, Alucard had no right saving her life by turning her into a vampire. Seras hated being a vampire, but she wasn't complaining about Alucard saving her and she didn't think it was too polite that people were bitching about it right in front of her.

Eventually, her master and Sebastian were pulled into the meeting to discuss what happened that night in Cheddar and why she was transformed when Hellsing is supposed to be destroying these creatures. So, the elder vampire and demon both gave their sides of the story and Alucard gave his reason by saying that he had grown bored and wanted a new toy to play with. Of course this got Sir Integra in trouble for not having better control of her pets. And now here they were, arguing back and forth. The Hellsing sat calmly at the head of the table, hiding a subtle smirk behind her cigar that she occasionally puffed on. Seras, Alucard, and Sebastian had yet to be dismissed so they stood by and just listened to it all. Well, sort of. Her master and the demon were immersed and amused by the conversation, but Seras was off in her own little world.

Bags underlined her eyes and she blinked stupidly at a wall as random thoughts came and went. She went from wondering why strawberries were red to missing the taste of chocolate to getting a Beach Boys' song stuck in her head. Seras sighed through her nose while her eyes wandered the room. They flickered up towards the ceiling and she subconsciously started to count the tiles. But after getting to twelve, she grew bored and decided to look elsewhere. Her wandering eyes found their way to Alucard and Sebastian who stood across from her on Sir Integra's left side. Their attention was drawn to the men that argued back and forth so the Draculina was able to stare openly at them. Her eyes started at their hair. Her master's hair was a little wild and fuller while Sebastian's hair was far more tamable and framed his face elegantly. The lights above reflected off their deep, dark locks. Her eyes trailed down to admire their facial features. Alucard had strong jaw, deep red eyes, and his soft pink lips were pulled into his trademark grin. Sebastian had flawless pale skin and almost warm-like brown eyes that reminded Seras of the chocolate she so missed.

Her eyes skimmed over the rest of them until they arrived to a place she had never dared look. A couple of days ago, during a ride to a mission, Seras overheard some of the female soldiers talking about Michaelis. They giggled and blushed as they talked about being able to see the outline of his penis. The little vampire narrowed her curious blue eyes on Sebastian's groin and she was not disappointed. Faintly, she could see a crease, or rather outline, of his dick resting in his right pant leg. Seras' mouth just about fell open.

_Sebastian was well hung! _She thought to herself. _How big was he though? By the looks of it he was maybe…six or seven inches. Damn, can that even fit inside of a woman?! How do well hung men have sex? How does Sebastian have sex? Does he have sex? When was the last time he fucked? Would he want to fuck me? No, Seras! Too far, too far! But…would he? What would it be like to have sex with a demon? Nah, what would it be like to have sex with Sebastian? Was he marvelous in bed? A real beast? Oh, he just had to be! Look at him! He's gorgeous and he's perfect at everything! What about Master? _Seras' eyes flickered towards her Sire's groin and she searched for an outline. The search didn't take long. Just the same she found the outline of his dick as it rested comfortably in his left pant leg. _How do they decide which pant leg to put it in? Is one way more comfortable for them or do they flip a coin every time they get dressed? Was it annoying to be so large? It was annoying to be large breasted at times. Maybe it was the same for well hung men? What was it like running for them with that giant thing between their legs? At least theirs doesn't come up and just about hit them in the face. Seriously, large breasts are such a pain. Maybe I should think about breast reduction? Can vampires have surgeries like that? Won't it just grow back whatever they take out? How do my healing abilities work? Surfing in the USA. UGH! Where did that come from? Why is that bloody song stuck in my head? Where have I heard it recently? Oh, well. Man, Master is thick! I've never imagined Master naked before, but I bet he wouldn't look half bad in the nude. What would he look like naked, naked and lying in my bed? _

"POLICE GIRL!" Sir Integra shouted while she slammed her hand down hard on the conference table. Seras jumped what felt like ten feet. Her eyes flickered upwards and she was horrified to see that Alucard and Sebastian were looking directly at her with arched brows and a smirk on their lips. Her face darkened with a blush before she glanced at her human master who looked beyond furious.

"Sir?" Seras muttered awkwardly while she cupped the back of her head in humiliation.

"I called you about five damn times?! Where in the hell is your head today?! Why were you just standing there gawking at your master and Michaelis?!" Sir Integra shouted at her and she gestured a hand at her pets. The little vampire laughed nervously while the blush on her cheeks worsened.

"Sorry, Sir, I spaced out." The Draculina apologized softly.

"Since you're being completely useless, why don't you just let yourself out; you're dismissed." The Hellsing ordered her while she leaned back in her chair and looked away from Police Girl dismissively. Seras' smiled faltered and she nodded her head in agreeance.

"Yes, Sir. Sorry," And with those final words, Seras left the conference room and returned back to her own room for much needed rest.

"Rest damn it!" The little vampire snarled at herself an hour later. She sat at her table in the middle of her bedroom. Her head was placed on top of the table, her one arm was outstretched, and the other was placed in front of her face. She watched her fingers lightly caress over the wooden surface while she tried to shut down her brain, but she just couldn't fall asleep. Ever since Walter replaced her perfectly good bed with a stupid coffin, Seras hasn't had a good night of sleep. She tried several times to sleep in her coffin, fill it with blankets and pillows for extra comfort, but nothing helped and she could never find sleep. By midafternoon, she would always find herself at the table trying to sleep. Sometimes she was able to drift off into sleep, but her dreams were always so…sexual. She would always find herself dreaming about Alucard and/or Sebastian. At first, it started out innocent with just light conversation or a touch here and there. But after a week or two, she would find them…kissing her. She would be thrown up against a wall or on top of Sir Integra's desk. Eventually, the kissing became…touching. Their hands would explore every inch of her body to the point where her flesh would be burning and she would be aching for release.

Seras was more than ashamed to be dreaming of them in such a way. She was disgusted with herself, but…she secretly loved it, even though it was also so very confusing. When she was human, she had random dreams that she couldn't control. But the day she became a vampire, her dreams were all about Alucard and Sebastian and she was _always _able to control every little thing she would do and say. And if she wasn't dreaming about them, she was in some form of darkness where all there would be was a voice. The soothing, baritone voice would whisper orders to her that she would obey without hesitation. _Touch yourself, _It would whisper and she would listen. _Add another finger. _Whatever it wanted. _Twist it until it hurts. _She always obeyed. _Use your claws…Clean the blood away; lick it. _

Some nights it went easy on her and others she could practically taste and feel how hungry it was for her body. He would make her do strange and painful things that she would never have even considered trying. At first, biting her claws into her flesh was painful and she hated it. But now she can't get enough of it. Now the voice didn't even have to tell her, she was already slicing into her flesh before he could give her the order. And she knew, even though he never said anything, she knew it pleased him greatly and that fed her pride. She would do anything for him; when he was pleased, she was pleased. But the voice and those strange dreams with Alucard and Sebastian wasn't even the craziest part. When she wakes, she would find that everything she did in her dream was happening in reality. Her clothes would be undone, claw marks would cover her body, and her fingers were wet from when she thrashed them along her pulsating and sensitive pussy.

That's why it was always so upsetting when days like these came and she couldn't find sleep. "Sleep," She grumbled to herself. "Please, sleep." Slowly, the girl closed her eyes and waited for sleep. Her fingers stopped moving across the wooden surface and her breathing evened out to a slow, gentle rhythm. She hadn't exactly fallen asleep, but she drifted between reality and unconsciousness. It was so quiet, so peaceful, and she was so tired. She tucked one of her arms under her head to use as a pillow and tried to fall deeper into that darkness that would lead her to sweet dreams. But her concentration was interrupted when she heard footsteps. By the sounds of it, it was boots meeting with concrete. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and a shiver shot down her spine. The footsteps stopped right behind her. It was a long minute of silence before she heard the familiar sound of clothing brushing together. Seras jumped slightly in her chair when that same person tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Seras," Came a low, hypnotic whisper. Hearing the voice, her body felt heavier and she became completely dazed, willing to listen and do anything that familiar voice tells her. This was the first time she had ever heard the voice outside of her dreams or at least that's what she thought. It dawned on her that whoever possessed that voice, he was here in her room with her. But the little Police Girl couldn't find the strength to even open her eyes. The voice hadn't bid it so she had to keep them closed. "You are going to make the most perfect mate." The voice chuckled after hearing her thoughts. "We haven't been able to visit you in your dreams as of lately, Seras, and I'm sorry for that. It appears you've been having trouble sleeping ever since those humans removed your bed, and I suppose the coffin isn't to your liking? Too uncomfortable? That's alright. I don't mind sharing my coffin. It will be far more comfortable than yours; it's lavished with the finest of silks and is big enough for two. And if that's not comfortable enough, I'm sure my arms are." He went on softly and she could just tell that he was smiling from the sound of his voice. The fingers slipped from her hair. "You may open your eyes now, Seras."

The little vampire did exactly as she was told. She ever so slowly opened her eyes to see her plain bedroom wall and lonesome wardrobe. It was quiet in the room once more. It was unsettling and yet soothing to her. She wanted the voice to keep speaking to her, but at the same time, she was so…excited…maybe even a little scared to finally see who that voice belonged to. Seras carefully sat up straight in her chair. Her hands slid off of the table to land lightly in her lap and she took in the rest of her empty room. She could sense more than one presence behind her. Something inside of her, buried in her mind somewhere, she knew who they were. But for some reason, perhaps their doing, her head just reeled every time she tried placing a face to that voice. The Draculina just sat there while her eyes fell towards the surface of her table. She wanted to turn around and face them, but some part of her was too nervous to, too shocked.

"Those dreams," Seras started, but didn't finish. She just continued to sit there and stare at her table in disbelief.

"Were real?" Another familiar voice whispered making her eyes widen even though she already knew of his existence in the room. "Yes," He agreed softly. "Every single dream since your transformation,"

"Why?" She whispered in monotone. She didn't sound angry or scared or even excited.

"How would you have felt knowing that _we're _your mates?" Alucard whispered to her. "How would you have felt lying with monsters for the rest of eternity?" Seras didn't answer to that, not that he was expecting one. But her silence did sting them. "It was far easier visiting you in your dreams and showing you our desire for you. While dreaming, you're not shy. You go for what you want and you do what you want because you know there aren't any consequences. Do you recall the first night we visited you? You thought it was merely a dream, but we talked all day, from sunrise until sunset. And every night then, we continued to talk to you until you were comfortable in our presence."

"And then you tested the waters by kissing me?" Seras whispered. "To see how I would react?"

"If we had done any of this in real life, Seras, even just approach you to converse, you would have been frightened to death." Sebastian responded.

"Frightened?" She repeated sadly. "No," She had started, but the demon cut her off.

"You would have been far too shy, Seras." He corrected himself. "Again, you're not shy in your dreams because you think there are no consequences. You happily spoke with us for hours in your dream."

"You've been…training me." She whispered while she pieced it all together. "You've been training me to…fall in love with you guys. You've been training me to…satisfy all of your needs. You've been training me to become the perfect mate."

"Think about it, Seras." Alucard spoke up. "If we had done any of those things to you in real life, you would have been scared of us. But in a dream, it all goes away and we can try again and again and again until you start to like it, even crave for it."

"I don't think a whipping is something I should be craving for, Master. You've made me depraved; a masochist." Seras whispered in disbelief and she hid her face away in her hands. "I'm a masochist," She continued to whisper and shakes her head while she groaned. "And you are both sadists. Oh, God."

"Not entirely," Her master corrected her. "You're a bit of a sadist since we taught you that we like pain and you seem to greatly enjoy inflicting pain onto us." The small blonde shot straight up in her chair with wide eyes.

"I thought those were only dreams!" She exclaimed in embarrassment. She fisted her hair in both hands before she slumped down in her chair in utter humiliation. And then something clicked in the girl's head and she once more bolted up right in her chair. "Wait!" She shouted and she swung around in her chair to finally look up at Alucard and Sebastian. "We had sex! Does that mean I'm no longer a virgin?! Can I lose my virginity like that?!" A gentle grin crossed over her master's face and he lightly waved his hand at her.

"No," He reassured her with a deep chuckle. "They were only dreams, Seras." He reminded her. "We haven't had sex with your physical form…yet." Seras furrowed her brows with a frown and she relaxed a little more in her chair.

"Wait," She muttered again. "If none of those dreams were real, then how come I woke up from time to time with my clothing undone and my body covered in claw marks?"

"You did that," Sebastian chuckled. "Whenever we told you to touch yourself, you would get a little too frisky."

"Of course I did," She grumbled under her breath and her eyes fell downwards. But the second she found her eyes gazing at their groins once again, she instantly rolled her head to the side to stare at a wall. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and she avoided all eye contact.

"This is exactly what we mean." Alucard snickered while he gestured a hand towards her. "If you were dreaming right now you would have been on top of us the second we stepped foot into this room. But since this is real life there are consequences, so you're back to being shy, little Police Girl."

"I just found out that not only you guys are my mates, Master, but all of my dreams of you two fucking my brains out are real." Seras whispered and after a long few seconds of silence she looked back up at them. "What made you guys decide to tell me the truth?" She asked with a shrug. "You were both so worried about how I would feel about it all. Why today? Why now after two months of keeping it a secret?" Both males pulled off a mischievous smirk that sent a pleasant shiver down the girl's spine.

"Because you did something that you've never done before." Alucard answered, looking more than pleased.

"Look at your groins?" She admitted sheepishly and lowered her head to hide her shame.

"Well, there's that." Sebastian responded with a chuckle.

"You looked at us with desire in your eyes. You wanted us for the first time ever outside of your dreams. You weren't afraid of looking at us. You weren't afraid of thinking about us in such a sexual way. You wanted us." Alucard repeated proudly and his dark red eyes simmered with lust and hunger.

"You guys heard my thoughts too? That's so damn embarrassing!" Seras groaned.

"Telepathy is very much like an intercom, Seras, and you leave your intercom on all the time." Sebastian explained to her.

"How in the hell am I supposed to know which thoughts are private and which thoughts are being thrown at you two?! Neither of you could have told me that my thoughts are constantly out in the open?!" The little vampire shouted.

"Well, we needed to be sure that your thoughts of us would change over time." The demon responded with a wave of his hand. "It was easier to hear every thought of yours instead of having to dig through your mind to find the answers we needed. By the way, strawberries have a chemical in them called anthocyanins. When anthocyanins are in an acidic solution, the object, or the strawberry in this case, appears red."

"Your facts are boring," Alucard stated in annoyance. He continued to stare down at his Childe, but this time in disappointment. "Seras, we need to know how you feel about this. Are you angry with us? Are you scared?" The disappointment vanished from his eyes to be replaced with pain. "Will you not accept us as your mates now that you know the truth?" Seras' gaze fell back towards the ground and a look of disappointment crossed over her face, worrying the males.

"We had to, Seras." Sebastian tried defending themselves. "I know that it was wrong to trick you into loving and desiring us, but it was the only way. You would have never even looked at us if we passed you in the hall. You would have went on seeing us as monsters as so many do. We didn't want you to see us that way. We wanted you to look at us differently and to love us." He didn't know if she was listening or not, but he tried to get through to her in a state of panic. His heart felt like it was being wrenched from his chest. He just wanted his mate's approval. He wanted to know that all was good between them and that she wasn't mad at him for what they did. He just…wanted to finally be with his mate without having to lie to her anymore.

"The only way was to trick you into thinking that you wanted us." Sebastian continued on. On this note, Seras got up from her chair causing his heart to speed up in his chest. Again, he panicked thinking that she was either going to barge out of this room or pick up the chair and throw it at them. But instead she stood up on it so she was a little less than a foot higher than them. _Oh, great, she was inclining to their level to hit them. _The demon thought while he gazed up at her. "Please, don't be mad, Seras." He was bewildered when Seras grabbed him by the chin just to kiss him hard on the mouth. His eyes widened in pure shock as he felt her lips move against his slowly and lovingly. Before he could fully comprehend their kiss, the Draculina was pulling away to smirk down at him.

"Will you shut up?" She snickered with a light shake of her head. "I'm not mad,"

"You're not?" Alucard and Sebastian responded simultaneously. Seras glanced at her master and her smirk widened while she shook her head once more.

"No," She whispered. "I don't exactly agree with what you guys did, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it." The smirk then dropped from her lips and her fingers slipped from the demon's chin as she stood up straighter on the chair. "I'm sorry if I made you guys feel like you couldn't approach me. I never meant to make you guys feel like you couldn't even talk to me. I understand that visiting me in my dreams was the only way you both could get close to me. But…do you think that maybe you guys weren't exactly worried about me being shy and that you two were just…nervous talking to me? It's like you said. In the dreams there are no consequences, you can just try again and again and again until its right. I think you guys were just afraid of taking the risk by speaking to me and getting rejected. I'm shy, but I would have…talked to you both if you had wanted to talk." The little vampire then snickered. "It's funny. This entire time I thought you two hated me or something, only to find out that you were both too nervous to just talk to me." The males stared at her looking stunned from what she said.

"Nervous?" The males repeated her again as the little vampire hopped down off of her chair.

"We don't get nervous." Sebastian corrected her. "Especially not around women. We were just trying to give you some space since you didn't seem to like us very much."

"You two were nervous." Seras chuckled. "I bet you both have flirted with women that didn't like you and ended up persuading them into sleeping with you." The males grimaced. They absolutely refused to believe that they were actually nervous to talk to their mate, but it was the only logical thing. Visiting her dreams there weren't consequences, no fear of rejection because they could just try again the next day. Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. The little vampire practically skipped across the room, still giggling at the thought of them being too nervous to talk to her. As she picked up the phone to answer it, she spun on her heel and leaned back against the desk so she could stare openly at her mates. Such a sadistic, sexy smirk crossed over her lips as she let it be known to them that she was checking them out.

"I'm here, Sir." She answered. "Sorry," She apologized several seconds after. Those lovely blue eyes of hers trailed down their bodies to once more look at their groins. Sebastian wagged his finger at his naughty mate. The little heathen giggled and her eyes bolted back to their faces. "Sorry, Sir, I wasn't laughing at you. And yes, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." Seras subconsciously nodded her head as her boss continued to lecture her. "Yes, it was unprofessional." The looks she was giving them, she was practically begging to get fucked. Alucard tilted forward and held out a hand to crook a finger, beckoning her to him. Silently he ordered her to get off the phone. The girl's eyes widened and her mouth fell open from that sexual look in her master's eyes. From there Alucard and Sebastian could hear Sir Integra screaming Seras' name. Snapping out of that trance, the small blonde shook her head. "Sorry, Sir, I'm just a bit distracted at the moment." The Draculina frowned as the Hellsing proceeded to shout at her. "Well, Master and Sebastian are here, that's why. Master was just about to lecture me for earlier." Saying this brought a bashful smile to her lips. But once more that smile was gone in a flash. "Hold on," She lowered the phone and looked back at her mentors. "She wants to speak to one of you." Sebastian sighed before walking across the room to take the phone from her. He raised it to his ear.

"Yes, Sir?" He greeted the Hellsing. His eyes flickered to Seras then. "Are you sure, Sir?" Sighing once more, he caved. "Very well," He then unexpectedly slapped the back of Seras' head. The small blonde hunched over and cupped the back of her paining head.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. "Why did you do that?!"

"I apologize, Seras, but she ordered me to." Sebastian muttered while the Hellsing talked to him. The demon went silent as he listened to what she had to say. After a long moment of complete silence, he finally spoke. "Yes, Sir, Alucard and I will be there in a minute." He then hung up the phone before glancing over at the elder vampire. "She wishes for us to report to her office. I believe it's for a mission but she didn't say."

"Of course, just when Seras was finally starting to seduce us." Alucard snickered. The Draculina still rubbed over the back of her head where the demon hit her. In attempt to soothe her, Sebastian moved her hands aside and rubbed over that sore area.

"It's not like Seras is going anywhere. She'll be here after we've completed the mission." Michaelis responded. He then glanced at the little vampire and smirked at her. "Since Alucard and I will be leaving, and god knows how long before we return, would you like to sleep in the bed in my room? I don't use it since demons rarely need sleep, and you've been having trouble sleeping since you have no bed." Seras gave him a timid look.

"Really? You won't mind?" She asked in a whisper. His smirk became a warm smile and he gently laughed at her silly question.

"No, I won't mind." He answered. His fingers continued massaging over her scalp, but he had no idea if that was helping with the pain or not. "I'm sorry for hitting you; that was all Integra. And I'm also sorry for not knowing my own strength. I guess I hit a little too hard."

"Yeah," Seras snickered and a dark blush decorated her cheeks. If possible those gorgeous blue eyes of hers practically sparkled with that lovely smile of hers. "It's alright though. I know it was Integra…or from Integra, not you, and I know you can't really disobey an order she gives you." Her eyes flickered to the runes on the back of his white gloves. She frowned at the ancient symbols that bound him and Alucard to the Hellsing. She wondered what would happen if they did disobey an order. Was literally impossible for them to disobey? Or would they suffer from unbearable pain? What was the pain like?

"Almost like an electric sensation." Alucard answered her private thoughts. Seras didn't mind though. She curiously glanced over at her Sire and she was a little stunned to see him looking so serious. His lips didn't hold that grin she had grown so accustomed to seeing. His eyes were stern as they stared directly into hers.

"Like you're being electrocuted?" Seras questioned with furrowed brows.

"More or less," Alucard responded with a shrug. He uncrossed one of his arms to inspect the runes on the gloves. "It comes with this burning feeling, like a red hot poker is being pressed against our skins. The same burning feeling if you were to step out into the sun." His eyes flickered back to her face then. "It's not pleasant, even for us who have grown used to pain. I certainly don't recommend you to ever piss off a Hellsing, like I did. I don't want you to ever experience this kind of pain, Seras." The elder vampire then flashed a small grin that was meant to ease his mate. "Go rest. We'll be back in a couple of hours." He promised her softly. The demon's fingers stilled against her head before he listened down to kiss her hair. Seras glanced up at Sebastian as his fingers slipped from her hair. He walked off to leave with her master.

"What…" The little vampire started but trailed off. The males looked back at her. "What's going to happen once you guys get back?" She asked and her blush darkened. Her master's grin manifested to large and frightening. He cackled softly before answering.

"Wait and see, Draculina." Alucard purred.

**End of Chapter One**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	19. I Spy Part Two

**Good Evening, **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Two**

Alucard and Sebastian were on their mission, unfortunately, with the newest unit, the Wild Geese. They were a lively, rowdy bunch. They didn't seem to fear the vampires or ghouls they were slaughtering. As the soldiers fought, they would laugh, make jokes and sexual innuendos, and even reminisced about other battles they've fought in before the Hellsing Organization. The monsters were growing bored of them and this fight. They just wanted to get back to their bride so they could finally mate with her. Unexpectedly, a mad, female vampire tackled Bernadotte to the ground. The man was very calm. In fact, he was smirking as he easily aimed his gun at her stomach and completely obliterated her. Blood shot in different directions as her stomach was torn apart by the bullets. She flew backwards off of him, screaming and howling in pain. Still ever so calm, Bernadotte propped up onto an arm to sit up straight, aimed his gun, and blew her head off with a couple of shots.

"Such a shame," The Captain whispered in that thick French accent of his. "You were a stunning woman," He climbed to his feet and grabbed a magazine from his pocket. "Kind of a flat ass though, not like Mon Cher's ass." Alucard and Sebastian immediately looked in his direction when hearing this. As far as they knew there was only one person he referred to as Mon Cher and that was Seras.

"Watch it, Captain. She'll kill you if she hears you talking about her ass again." One of his soldiers laughed as he shot at some ghouls.

"Mon Cher's not here. Sir Integra said she was keeping her to do some paperwork; some form of punishment." Bernadotte muttered while he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Sebastian slammed a ghoul's head into the wall while one of Alucard's bullets tore through a vampire's chest. They were growing furious. They didn't want that Frenchman to keep talking about their mate and her ass. But Sir Integra would kill them if they reacted aggressively to her soldiers…again. Lighting his cigarette, he inhaled the nicotine deeply. Smoke blew out of his mouth when he spoke. "Mon Cher's ass is round and kind of plump looking. It's something you think would be firm when you squeeze it, but it's actually quite soft, boys."

"Yeah, and how would you know?" Another soldier asked while he picked guts from in between the crevices of his shoes.

"You're not harassing the lass again, are you?" A man asked. "I'm telling you, Captain, one of these days Police Girl is going to straight up murder you." Bernadotte merely chuckled.

"We were only having some fun, me and Mon Cher." He laughed. "She knows I mean no harm; but I can't help but aggravate her. She's so cute when she gets mad." Alucard's fingers tightened around his gun and before he really knew it, he was striding down that small hall towards the humans. One of the soldiers gently hit their Captain's arm to gain his attention. "Hmn?" He hummed and glanced upwards to find Alucard and Sebastian approaching him and his soldiers, and they looked enraged. Their eyes were simmering; such a heated red glow that felt like it could sear every single one of them. The No Life King's teeth were sharp and gritted. A strange black aura surrounded the demon's body that moved almost aggressively. "Mon Cher's master,"

"Why is he pissed?" A soldier asked.

"He probably overheard you idiots talking about Police Girl. He is the one who turned her." A man muttered.

"So Mon Cher has a new daddy, is that it?" Bernadotte chuckled.

"I would stop, man. He looks like he's about to tear you to parts." A soldier warned him softly just as the monsters reached them. Alucard snarled as grabbed the Captain by his coat and lifted him off of his feet. Almost instantly Bernadotte came to his senses. The cigarette fell from his mouth and his one eye widened. Right then, he just saw his entire life flash in his eye while staring down at the monster that bared his deadly teeth.

"Don't ever talk to Seras again! Don't look at her and don't think about her! We will know if you do!" Alucard threatened him. The runes on his gloves began to glow brightly. He knew if he didn't cease threatening the Captain, the shocks and burning will begin to put him in his place. His fingers curled tighter into the man's clothing and he pulled Bernadotte close so their faces were inches apart. "And I am _not_ Victoria's father! What you did was harass _my_ mate!"

"_Our_ mate," Sebastian corrected him.

"Touch her again and you are dead!" Alucard growled. There the shocks were, just on time. They crippled his body, but his hold on the man only tightened further, refusing to let him go. The elder vampire gritted his teeth as his hands started to burn painfully, reminding him of the symbols and trying to make him submit, but he didn't. He was only encouraged more to defend his mate. "I will rip you apart, Bernadotte, and I can promise you that not even the Hellsing or the runes will stop me from doing it!" Visible red electric incased the vampire's hand and shot down his arm to spread over his body. Alucard finally released the Captain from his grip. His body was trembling from the pain, but he tried to keep up right and waited for it to pass. Bernadotte, having collapsed to the floor after being released, slowly climbed to his feet. He was white in the face, but acted very nonchalant. He didn't even look at the monsters and instead turned to walk away.

"Fall out," He ordered his soldiers. The men among them were mumbling under their breaths, some looking just as terrified as Bernadotte, and they all slowly left to follow their Captain. Once alone, Alucard started breathing heavily. His body wanted to curl in on itself. He was weak in the knees and was close to collapsing, but he still held his ground. He raised a shaky hand to stare at the glowing runes. Ever so slowly, the glowing died away and the pain faded. The red electric that covered his body from head to foot disappeared. He gritted his teeth and hissed when the burning finally stopped. He couldn't help but drop to his knees.

"I know it's an ignorant question, but are you alright?" Sebastian asked several seconds later. He stared down at the elder vampire who fought through the pain just to defend their mate.

"I'll be fine," Alucard answered through pants. He tilted his head back just a little to glower down the hall where the dogs had disappeared from. "I'm still enraged though. God damn it!" The elder vampire snarled and he bared his elongated fangs. "If it wasn't for these fucking runes I would have slaughtered him! I would have tortured him! I would have brought his head to our mate if it wasn't for the damn runes! I'm the damn Hellsing Organization's fucking dog! I'm bound to obey orders or I have to face the consequences! God, it is so tempting to face through the pain and the torture just to fucking kill Bernadotte!"

"But you could risk dragging Seras into this." Sebastian reminded him. "If you show the Hellsing that you're willing to fight the runes and you bring harm to one of her men, she will only find another way to control you. And that way could be Seras. Think about her before doing anything, Alucard, because she could be the consequence. God knows what the Hellsing will do to her."

"Bind her," Alucard whispered as he forced himself to calm down.

"Maybe even kill her," The demon sighed. The No Life King was fuming as he climbed to his feet. He clenched his fists tightly.

"Then I'll force myself to learn to control myself when around Bernadotte." He growled regrettably.

"What will you do if he harasses Seras again?" Sebastian questioned.

"Why aren't you defending her?!" Alucard snapped his teeth.

"I'm thousands of years older, Alucard. I have self-control. Am I possessive of Seras? Yes. Did it infuriate me to hear how he's been treating our mate? Absolutely. And like you, if it weren't for the runes I would have killed him. But, I have restraint and I am mindful of the fact that what we do could affect Seras in the future." Sebastian explained.

"Restraint," Alucard sneered. "One of these days, the runes won't be able to hold you back when we find Seras all shook up because men won't stop grabbing at her." The demon's lips tightened into a thin line. He knew Alucard was right, but he was just hoping that he'll have enough strength to hold himself back when that day comes.

"When that day comes I'll deal with it." Michaelis responded. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to return to the manor. We need to report to Sir Integra and then hopefully we'll have the remainder of the night with Seras, that is, if she isn't asleep yet." A small grin pulled at the elder vampire's lips.

"It's about time we could actually go home to be welcomed by our mate with open arms instead of having to prance about in her dreams just to be with her." Alucard snickered with a pleased look in his eyes. The two monsters vanished from the area, leaving it up to the clean-up crew to finish. They appeared in Sir Integra's office. They weren't in the least bit surprised to find the Hellsing sitting behind her mahogany desk puffing on a cigar. But they were surprised to find Seras standing in front of their master hugging papers and folders to her body. The poor girl looked tired. It was her night off and she deserved some rest, but apparently the Hellsing was punishing her with truckloads of paper work. Alucard and Sebastian stayed behind, waiting for the little vampire to finish up so they can report to their master.

"I would say you're being sexist, but since you're a woman the only thing I can think of that would push you to make me work like a secretary is that you don't like me very much." Seras grumbled as she set the paperwork she had been doing down on the Hellsing's desk. She slid her work across the desk towards her boss. Her mentors were somewhat surprised by the way she spoke to their master. Usually the girl was quite respectful to her superiors/elders, but considering she hasn't had a good day sleep in for so long, she was anxious and growing aggravated. Sir Integra snickered at her comment and removed the cigar from her lips as she took the folders.

"Nonsense," The Hellsing responded. "I actually find you quite amusing, Police Girl."

"Really?" Seras drawled, sounding uncertain as she raised a brow.

"If I didn't like you I would've had you killed by now." Sir Integra chuckled as she flipped open the folder to check over the paperwork. "Just look at it that way."

"Hmn," The little vampire hummed. The Hellsing then pointed at the sheet of paper in the folder.

"You misspelled annually." Sir Integra muttered.

"I did not!" Seras exclaimed. The elder blonde shifted the folder to present her with the report. She pointed at the word.

"Look, there. You missed an 'N'." The Hellsing corrected her.

"What?!" The little blonde raised her voice and she snatched the paper to look at it. "Annually. A-N-U…Ugh! I can't believe I did that! I swear I'm not stupid!" Seras groaned as she reluctantly handed the sheet of paper back to her boss. She just hoped that there was nothing else there that was misspelled. Sir Integra chuckled at the girl, looked back at the report, and went on reading it.

"How long have you had the name Seras Victoria? Have you recently started learning how to spell your name?" The Hellsing asked while her smirk widened.

"NOW I KNOW YOU'RE FUCKING WITH ME! I DIDN'T SPELL MY NAME WRONG!" Seras shouted, getting a good laugh from their master. While the Hellsing continued to get a rise out of the girl and Seras would retort, Alucard and Sebastian were off in their own little worlds. They got a clear view of Seras' back, but that wasn't the main point of interest. Their eyes lowered to stare directly at her ass. Bernadotte was right. It was a small, but round tush. What a shame it was hidden away by that skirt of hers. It looked firm, but was it soft? Was it squeezable? The skin was probably pale white, smooth, and soft. Sebastian's hand twitched, wishing to pinch, knead, and grab that fleshy plumpness. Alucard himself was wondering how it would be to bite into that cute little tush of hers.

"Why are you two ogling Seras' ass?" Sir Integra asked them outright with a wide smirk. Alucard and Sebastian's eyes immediately flickered back to the ladies' faces. Seras was as stiff as a board when those words flew out of the Hellsing's mouth. Her face reddened and she slowly reached around to hide her ass behind some folders. The little vampire then peeked out the corner of her at them. Her mentors both flashed a smirk that darkened that blush on her cheeks. Quickly, she looked back at the Hellsing after making this adorable squeak sound.

"Um, Sir," Seras whispered, gaining Sir Integra's attention. "Am I finished for the night then? Or is there more paperwork for me to do?" The Hellsing snickered at the bashful vampire.

"I suppose you could be finished for the rest of the night, but tomorrow I'll have more for you." The elder blonde responded as she leaned back in her chair. She placed the cigar back in her mouth and continued reading over Seras' reports.

"Uh, yes, Sir." The little vampire whispered with a small nod of her head. Seras turned to make her way out of the room, but she was stopped.

"Police Girl," Sir Integra spoke.

"Yes?" The Draculina asked and she glanced back at her boss. The Hellsing's cold blue eyes were still glued to the paper work, but that smirk on her face only frightened the small blonde.

"Be sure to leave the room slowly so the boys have extra time to ogle you." She joked.

"Sir Integra!" Seras exclaimed in embarrassment.

"I was only joking, Police Girl." Sir Integra murmured. The little vampire huffed at the Hellsing and proceeded on her way out. She past her mentors and when she reached the door, her boss was speaking again. "Her back is turned; now's your chance." She teased them further. Both Alucard and Sebastian deliberately turned to take another glimpse at Seras' ass, mostly to make the little vampire all flustered. It worked. The Draculina stormed off with a dark red face.

Seras was beyond sleepy as she stood beneath the spray of water in her shower. Her head was lowered, letting the water soak her hair and run down her body. She had already washed her hair and body, but she was too exhausted to move out from under the comfort the warm water brought her. It was relaxing. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath through her nose and slowly released all that air from her mouth. She did that several times before she finally found the motivation to move. She cracked open her eyes to look reluctantly at the valve that adjusted the temperature and pressure of the water. The little vampire grumbled something under her breath before reaching down to turn the water off. She scrunched her hair to ring out the water while she pulled open her curtain. Alucard and Sebastian were just right there. Her master leaned casually back against her vanity and the demon was leaning back against the wall. They both stared at her with wide grins on their faces. Seras jumped when seeing them and nearly slipped in the shower.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" The Draculina shouted as her heart raced in her chest. Immediately remembering that she was naked, she snatched her towel from the rack and quickly covered herself up. She did such a poor job of doing it. Instead of being smart and wrapping the towel around her body, she merely just held it against her to hide her front. "What are you two doing in here?!" Alucard arched a brow at his Childe while his eyes went up and down her body.

"Why are you covering yourself up?" He questioned her. The demon laughed at this.

"We've already seen you naked." Sebastian added.

"But those were dreams! This is reality! You haven't seen me _truly _naked yet, much like we didn't actually have sex…yet!" Seras reminded them and she tried to cover herself up better, but only failed because she was being spastic. "What are you two doing in here?!" She asked again. Alucard casually shrugged his shoulder at her.

"We're waiting for you." He replied.

"In here?!" She questioned. "You could have waited in my bedroom! I was showering!"

"We know," Alucard purred and his twisted grin widened. "Which is why we invited ourselves in, hope you don't mind." He added that last part snidely.

"I mind…a little." Seras grumbled. "I get that we're mates and all, but…don't you think we're going about this a little fast? I still feel a little awkward doing all of this."

"We've been seducing you for months in your dreams, Seras." Sebastian reminded her. "The most we've done in reality was kiss."

"I know," The little vampire sighed and she lowered her gaze to stare at the floor. "I know I kissed you guys and intentionally flirted, but…I'm…a little…nervous." She shrugged. "I know that in my dreams we have done _so much _but…reality is different because…I'm still a virgin. We can't go at the same pace as in my dreams."

"You're worried mostly about sex?" Alucard asked her. Timidly, the Draculina nodded her head without looking at him. "Seras, we know reality is different from your dreams. We know we can't go at the same pace. We would never intentionally hurt you." He stared at his bride who was ever so quiet. Her head was still lowered and she still stared at the floor to avoid their gazes. "How slow do you wish to go slow?" He asked her carefully. Her eyes instantly flickered up to meet his gaze.

"Not _that _slow," She promised. "I just don't want to mate immediately after finding out you guys are my mates." The girl then gave them a hopeful smile. "Maybe we can just take this slowly in a romantic way? I want to be able to enjoy everything and our time together is all." The males were utterly lost in what she wanted exactly. She was saying she wanted to go slow, but she was also saying that she didn't want to go at a snail's pace. It was more than evident that she wanted to wait to have sex with them and to mate, but how long will that take? What is the pace she was looking for? Seras furrowed her brows at them. "You both look so confused. Where did I lose you guys?" She asked with a soft laugh.

"We don't know what it is that you're asking of us." Sebastian admitted. "Are you asking us to leave you alone and stop seducing you?"

"No!" Seras answered and she shook her head. "I just think we should wait maybe…a couple of days, maybe a week to mate. That's all I'm saying. We can still move at a faster pace, but we don't need to jump right into having sex. Like I said, I want to be able to enjoy spending time with you guys and just enjoy the slow seduction." She then smiled up at her mates. "I'll show you the pace I want to go at." Seras took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she dropped her towel. Alucard and Sebastian looked at her in surprise that she was revealing herself to them. She stepped out of her shower and walked towards them slowly, almost seductively. That sexy little smile on her lips never faltered. When she came to the middle of the room, standing between the two of them, she stopped and innocently held her hands behind her back. There was a faint blush on her cheeks, but did she ever still look so sexy to them. Neither of them moved from their spots. They didn't know if it was okay to touch her or not because she still wasn't clear on the pace she wanted to go at. Small droplets of water covered her pale skin; her flesh glistening in the light from how wet it was still. Her damp hair stuck to her face, but made her all the more alluring to her from how sexy it was styled. It looked as if she had just got through rough sex in the shower from how tousled the locks were.

"So, was there a reason you two were looking at my ass in Sir Integra's office or were you both just teasing me?" She played with them. Automatically their eyes flickered to her ass. Alucard's cock instantly went hard for her. "What's wrong? Afraid to get a little wet?" She teased them further. Oh, so not a smart idea teasing them like that. Seras gave a breathy, sexy laugh before exited the bathroom, purposely flaunting her hips and allowing them to ogle that ass of hers all they want. "I'm waiting," She purred, sending a shiver down both of the males' spines. Alucard moved with a purpose after that. With only a couple of steps he caught up to quickly and grabbed her tightly by the arm. He spun her around to face him before he pushed her. The little vampire gasped sharply when she fell to land hard on top of her coffin. Within a second, her Sire was on top of her, caging her to her coffin so she couldn't escape him. He grabbed her roughly by one of her thighs and forced her legs open so he could settle himself in the cradle of them. Seras' eyes practically bulged out of her head when she felt something poking at her in his pants. It was hard and digging into her womanhood.

"Alucard," Seras whispered. Hearing her say his name made him smirk. All that confidence she had was suddenly gone. Instead, fear and hesitation was glistening in her pretty blue eyes. "Alucard," She repeated and licked over her lips nervously.

"Too fast?" He purred and his crooked grin widened. He lowered his head closer towards hers. The Draculina bit deeply into her bottom lip before she slowly shook her head.

"Just scary," She breathed.

"Why?" He whispered and to help soothe his little bride he brushed his lips over her jaw and cheek.

"A good scary," She assured him, earning a chuckle from him. "My heart is racing," She whispered. Alucard purred as one of his hands trailed up her body. It went over the curve of her hip and lightly brushed over her boob before settling on her chest.

"It is," He responded and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"You're on top of me, Master." Seras whispered to him as if he didn't know where he was. The elder vampire cackled lightly and he grinned down at his unusual Childe.

"Am I?" He purred and teased her by gingerly thrusting his hips. The bulge in his pants pressed further into her womanhood and dragged over her clit. Seras bit deeper into her lip to suppress a groan of need. Instead, an adorable squeak sound escaped her. "I hadn't realized." Curiously, the girl lifted her head to peek between their bodies. Since they were smooshed together, she couldn't see what she wanted to see. Assisting her in her search, Alucard carefully lifted his upper body up a little and peeked between them also. His mate was given a perfect view of his groin pressing into her soaked pussy. Her face reddened and her eyes quickly flickered up to his face. The elder vampire thrusted his hips again before meeting her gaze. Seras actually flinched and this time he got a whimper from her. His grin widened to show his teeth. Alucard rotated his hips to grind down hard on her clit. Her lashes lowered from that new sensation and she mewed. "Perhaps I should climb off of you." His mate's hands shot up to fist his coat.

"Don't you dare." She practically growled and gave him a threatening look.

"But you're not enjoying it." He chuckled and pretended like he was going to move. He was pleased when his bride pulled him back down. She was clever enough to wrap her legs tightly around his ass, keeping his groin pinned to her womanhood.

"Don't. You. Dare." She repeated herself more sternly. Alucard gave another sharp thrust of his hips. Seras closed her eyes as she emitted a moan. "Again," She whispered, so he did it again. A beautiful smile crossed over her face. "Again," She breathed. He gave another sharp thrust. "Please," She begged him softly and cracked open her eyes to gaze up at him. "Don't stop,"

"So very demanding," Alucard breathed as he lowered his head to kiss her throat. Seras used her legs to push down on his ass, forcing him to thrust his hips. He chuckled at her enthusiasm and craftiness. "Yes, Ma'am ," He whispered and started thrusting his hips hard to grind against her. Much to their misfortune, they didn't get far.

**_Alucard, _**Sir Integra called him and she did not sound pleased in the slightest. Alucard clenched one of his hands into a tight fist. He was very tired of these interruptions. Every time he got to be alone with his mate that damn Hellsing ruined their perfect moment! When was he going to get time with Seras?!

"Damn her timing!" Alucard snarled. Seras' smile fell from her face.

"What?" She questioned.

"Integra," He growled.

"She's talking to you?" Seras asked, but he ignored her.

**_What is that you need, my master? _**Alucard answered as politely as he could to mask how furious he actually he was.

**_You and I need to have several words. _**Sir Integra responded. He could sense her annoyance and fury. What did he do this time?

**_Now? _**He questioned, unable to hold back the growl.

**_Were you busy? _**She asked sarcastically. Alucard's eyes met with Seras. He had half a mind to tell the Hellsing that he was very busy and that he'll get to her when he gets to her. But that could get him into worse trouble. It would be wise to just go, get yelled at, and come back to fully please and satisfy his mate. He gave a deep sigh of annoyance.

"God damn it," He hissed.

**_No, I'll drop what I'm doing. _**Alucard answered coldly.

**_Good, _**Sir Integra responded, sounding rather smug. **_Don't keep me waiting. _**Reluctantly, Alucard reached behind him to unravel his bride's legs from around him. Seras, confused and grieved, moved her legs and watched as he sat up.

"Alucard?" She whispered.

"Sir Integra wishes to speak with me in person." The elder vampire grumbled as he turned away from her.

"Right now?" She asked, even though the answer was obvious.

"Unfortunately," Alucard muttered. He then glanced over at Sebastian and flashed a small grin. "Keep her warm and wet for me," He joked.

"When will you get back? Do you know?" Seras asked as she sat up on her coffin lid.

"I don't. It could be a while. If you get tired, Seras, you don't have to wait up for me." He told her before dematerializing.

"Alucard looked so mad." Seras whispered when the demon approached her. Sebastian reached out to lovingly cup the side of her face. The girl leaned into his touch, but there was still a frown on her face that he did not like.

"He just wants time with you, but Sir Integra keeps interrupting." He whispered. Her pretty blue irises flickered to his face.

"I know, but why does she keep interrupting? It's like she's doing it intentionally." Seras grumbled and she dropped her gaze to look at her bare lap. "And why did she only need him?"

"Do you not care for my presence?" Sebastian questioned her. He snickered, but it was clear from that disappointed look in his eyes that he was somewhat offended.

"Don't be stupid," She whispered. "Sebastian, I love you." The demon's eyes widened slightly from that response. When his fingers slowly slipped from her cheek, Seras glanced back up at him. He looked stunned. Her brows furrowed in bafflement while she slowly became humiliated. Was it not okay for her to be telling him that she loved him? The Draculina paled in the face and she looked away from him again, unable to keep eye contact with the man she just professed her love to. She knew that they haven't spent much time together in the real world, but in her dreams, when they visited her, they would talk for hours. Eventually the talking upgraded to kissing which evolved to touching and later reach intimacy. Seras had grown a crush on them not realizing that they had really visited her dreams to share those moments with her. But after they came to her and revealed the truth, her feelings for them grew. She loved them. She knew for a fact that she wanted to be with both of them, now and forever. That's why it confused her from the way Sebastian acted when she told him outright how she feels for him. Were they going to go for an eternity without saying that they loved her? Would they be repulsed whenever she told them how much she loved them?

"Sorry," The girl whispered to him timidly after this thought past. She nervously wrung her hands in her lap and kept her eyes glued to the floor. Hopefully he'll forget all about it and they can move on. Now that she knew that exchanging love in words not acceptable and made them uncomfortable, she'll never do it again. Though, that really bothered her. Seras wanted to tell them how much she loved them and there shouldn't be anything wrong with that. Why was she apologizing to him? And why wasn't it okay that they couldn't say how much they loved her? Were they incapable of feeling it, of feeling love? This bothered her further. She wrung her hands more aggressively when her thoughts would not calm and only got worse. She wanted to be loved. She wanted them to love her like how much she loved them. Could they ever love her? Will they ever love her?

"Why?" Sebastian asked. He knelt down and grabbed her hands so she would stop wringing them. Instinctively, Seras looked at him, even though she hadn't wanted to because she was humiliated and hurt. But she was put to ease when seeing the warm smile on his face and that tender look in his eyes. She blinked stupidly at him.

"What?" She murmured.

"Why are you sorry?" He laughed and that alluring smile of his widened. That laugh of his, it warmed her insides and made her heart pitter patter faster in her chest. A tinge of red appeared on her cheeks. "Well?" He asked and raised a dark brow.

"Is it…okay that I…love you?" Seras whispered to him. The demon looked at her in bewilderment before he started chuckling.

"Is it okay?" He repeated. "Darling, what wouldn't be okay is if you _didn't _love me. Much like it wouldn't be okay if I didn't love you." That blush on her cheeks darkened. Sebastian couldn't help adoring her as he brushed a finger over her red cheek.

"So," Seras drawled and she lowered her gaze to stare at where his hands were cupping hers. "Do you?" The demon furrowed his brows.

"Do I what?" He questioned with a snicker and a light shrug of his shoulders. Her eyes met with his again.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Very much so," Sebastian whispered. He then leaned up to kiss her lightly on the lips. A smile cracked the Draculina's face.

"Then I guess I take back my apology." She giggled. "I love you,"

"You better take back that apology." The demon snickered and he kissed her a little deeper. Seras slipped her fingers into his hair to cup the back of his head. She parted their lips but only by a few centimeters.

"And you better keep your promise to Alucard." She laughed.

**End of Chapter Two**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	20. I Spy Part Three

**Good Evening, **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Three**

"What promise?" He questioned. The little Draculina smirked so deviously. Her fingers played with his hair as she massaged over his scalp.

"To keep me warm," She whispered heatedly before placing a kiss on his lips. "And wet," She gave him another kiss. Sebastian's hands caressed over her thighs and hips.

"Warm and wet," He repeated softly. His brown eyes trailed down her body slowly. He moaned softly before meeting her gaze. "I can do that." Sebastian then forcefully grabbed his mate by her waist and pushed her back so she lied on top of the lid of her coffin. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck as he crawled on top of her and settled into the cradle of her thighs. He leaned in to kiss her deeply on the mouth. Her lashes fluttered shut and she shifted her head to deepen their warm kisses. Sebastian lowered his hips to press the bulge in his pants against her womanhood. Seras whimpered softly from that familiar sensation. Excited, she welcomed him by gingerly moving her hips upward to grind against that hard bulge. Another whimper escaped her when she managed to grind her clit against his hardness. The demon gave a sharp thrust, unintentionally but very much enjoying it when his hips slammed into hers. With that a satisfying 'thonk' sounded when her body was forcefully rammed into the lid of her coffin. So he did it again to hear that specific, almost musical sound. Another thonk when he pushed his hips forward hard and fast to grind down on her. This time with that thonk, Seras moaned in his mouth. Was she enjoying his roughness? Fully intrigued and losing himself in the pleasure that was coming from rubbing and thrusting against her, he moved at a quicker pace. One of his hands shot down to grab her tightly by the thigh. He pulled the leg out further and rammed his aching cock against her faster. Sebastian's mouth pulled away from hers so he could breathe harshly. Soft growls and snarls emitted from him.

Their bodies rocked as he got more aggressive. His fingers were digging into her leg and hip. His eyes were burning like a smoldering fire. Admittedly, every time his hips met with hers, it hurt Seras a little. She winced or whimpered, having to bite down on her lip to suppress a moan each and every time because he was killing her pelvis. He was so brutal towards his cock and her pussy, but he didn't seem to care. He wanted to abuse the hell out of their nether regions. Seras didn't argue though. She loved the way her body rocked with his. She loved the way he held onto her. She loved the feeling of his hardness brushing along her womanhood, grind against her clit, and pushed her body to ram it painfully into the lid. Seras especially loved how lost in the pleasure he was at the moment. He was letting his manner slip as he took her like some beast, or like a devil. He caged her in, his heavy body on top of hers and she didn't even care that she was trapped or even somewhat being smothered. Normally she hated feeling so trapped because it made her claustrophobic, but this was an entirely different feeling he gave to her. She felt secure. Like no one would be able to get between them because he would kill them for even looking at her. She was aroused by the thought of him dominating her like this.

Lovingly, Seras leaned up to kiss his hot throat. Sebastian was very accepting of her kisses. In fact, he tilted his head up a little, allowing her to get to his throat better which she gladly enjoyed. Maybe she'll even bite him. She teased him with her lips and tongue. They danced across his flesh in hope that it would tickle or excite him. It must have because he began suppressing moans. She didn't know if he was trying to hide those moans from her, but every now and then she heard those breathy moans leave his lips. Seras kissed his throat deeper, hoping to get a better moan from him that would fully please her. The demon closed his eyes tightly and he moved his hips frantically. Her lips froze against his skin. The pleasure was starting to become too much for her as well. Her stomach was coiled so tightly and heart was beating hard against their chests. She was sure the demon must have felt it, but he said nothing. She tried hard focusing on his heart, wondering if she could feel it beating out of control like hers, but it was hard focusing. All she could think about was the feeling swarming inside of her, the pressure that was building up, and how close the seconds were getting to when her body would explode with ecstasy.

_Ecstasy_. She wanted to fall into rapture with Sebastian. Seras breathed hard. Her warm breath caressed over his neck as she moaned and whimpered. Her fingers were digging into the back of his neck and her body was trembling along with his. They were both getting so close. They were both so close to that ecstasy that would leave them breathless, languid, and unable to think a single sensible thought. It was like the so many times they had both felt in her dreams, only now it was real. This was really happening and she was finally going to be unraveled in front of him, because of him. It excited her so much, but she couldn't fully enjoy that excitement since she was lost in that numbing pleasure. Her breath kept getting hitched in her throat and her moans were high and needy. Her leg wrapped around one of his.

"Sebastian," She panted just before she climaxed. Her body arched beneath his. Her breasts met with his chest. He wrapped an arm around her lower back and kept her shaking body pinned to his. Seras opened her mouth in a silent scream that ended with a soft moan. She unknowingly dug her nails into his flesh and only released when her body settled from the orgasm. Sebastian pinned his cock against her womanhood and climaxed hard in his pants. He closed his eyes tightly and growled as his cum spurted from his sensitive head. And even when the last drop slid down his cock only to gather in the material of his once clean pants, he continued to just hold his bride to his body. Seras was panting beneath him. Her eyes were closed and her body was languid in his arms. Slowly, he relaxed altogether and gently lied down on top of her. He kept his groin pinned to her soaked pussy and enjoyed the soft sounds of his mate's breathing and the racing of her tired heart.

It had been four days since Seras heard from or seen Alucard. It was a while, about two days, before she and Sebastian found out why. Sir Integra basically grounded him to his room. He wasn't allowed contact with anyone, no visitors, and no blood. A few times the little vampire almost broke those rules. Several times she had nearly contacted Alucard through their mind link or started to head to his room or even snuck a few extra blood bags to give to him. But the last second she would lose that courage out of fear of what the Hellsing would do. Would she lock Seras away in her room with no blood? Or would she prolong Alucard's punishment? The Draculina was dying to see her master. She wanted to know that he was okay. But above all she wanted to know why he was being punished in the first place. What did he do?

Seras sat at her table and was anxiously drumming her fingers along the surface. She stared at her door, almost as if she was expecting him to walk in at any moment. But really, she was trying to gain the courage to go see Alucard. Would her master go through painful shocks if she visited him? Would he be tortured by the runes if she fed him blood? But she was the one initiating it all, why would he be punished? Seras huffed at that stupid question. It doesn't matter who initiates it, the order is still being disobeyed and he's the one bound to the runes so he's the one who gets punished.

"Seras," Sebastian called for her. The girl jumped and she swung her head around to find the demon standing several feet away.

"When did you get back from your mission?" She asked.

"Several minutes ago," He answered. He walked over to sit at the table with her. "Seras, we were told that he wasn't allowed visitors, contact, or blood." Seras furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Yes, I know." She responded, wondering why he was reminding her of this. The demon smirked when she didn't understand what he was insinuating.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that he was ordered he wasn't allowed any of those things. As far as I know, Sir Integra banished him to his room and that's all. So if one of us were to visit him or sneak him blood, I don't think he'll be punished for it. And mind you, I won't be able to visit him because I was told strictly by Integra that he wasn't allowed company. But you, my dear, are not bound to the Hellsing like Alucard and I are." Sebastian explained while gesturing a hand at her.

"Wait!" Seras exclaimed. "Is this a loop hole? She didn't directly order him that he wasn't allowed any of these things?!" He said nothing as his smirk widened. "Does that mean…" He interrupted her.

"Why don't you go see if Alucard's alright?" The demon purred as he brushed his fingers over the top of her hand. "I know that you're worried about him, and I know how badly you wish to see him. Go,"

"Shouldn't I contact him first to see if what you say is true?" Seras asked as she subconsciously pointed at her head.

"If you wish, but I think it would be more…spontaneous if you just showed up at his door." Sebastian advised her.

"I guess," She muttered and let her gaze drop.

"So?" The demon snickered when the girl just sat there. "Are you going to go to him or not?"

It was incredibly quiet in Alucard's chambers. There wasn't much for him to do so he just sat there for hours. Integra had banished him there for threatening Bernadotte's life. Walter had confiscated his bottle of blood. The butler hadn't been down there in days to give the elder vampire his daily blood bag either. Alucard was parched, but he wasn't at breaking point yet. He could last another few days before going mad with hunger, and a few more weeks before his veins run dry and he becomes nothing but a corpse. But he doubts Sir Integra's punishment will last that long. Maybe another day or two, another scolding, and then he'll be guzzling blood and seducing his mate again. Just another day or two. Maybe he'll sleep away the hours until that time comes. Alucard pushed out of his seat to come to his full intimidating height. He planned on retiring to his coffin, but fate had something else planned entirely for him. There was that familiar heavy squeak as someone pushed open that large metal door to his room. The elder vampire's eyes flickered upwards to see the door was open just by several inches. There was no noise outside of it. Alucard raised a brow. Was it his master? Just when he was about to reach out with his powers to sense who was at his door, a head of golden locks appeared. His eyes widened as Seras cautiously stuck in half of her head to stare at him.

"Seras?" Alucard whispered in surprise and a large grin spread across his lips. "I'm glad to see that you haven't forgotten about me." He teased her. Her eyes repeatedly went up and down his body before she settled her gaze on his gloves.

"You're not…being shocked?" She asked him in a whisper. The elder vampire snickered at his peculiar fledgling. He raised a hand to look at the runes.

"Not at the moment." He answered and showed her his hands. When seeing this, the little vampire shuffled herself in a little more. This time she stood halfway in his room, looking like she was getting ready to bolt. Her behavior was quite odd to him. Did something happen?

"How about now?" Seras asked. Alucard was beyond confused. What was she so worried about? He furrowed his brows and lowered his hands.

"No," He whispered. "You _can _come all the way in."

"Are you sure?" She asked timidly. "You won't be punished?"

"I was never ordered that I wasn't allowed to see or speak to you. I was just ordered to stay in my room." Her master explained.

"Then," She started. "How come you didn't contact me?"

"How come you didn't visit me until now?" Alucard turned on her.

"Because I thought you would be punished." Seras answered instantly. "I didn't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I didn't contact you because it would have been torture." The elder vampire told her. "I'm being confined. And while the Hellsing may not have ordered me from speaking or seeing you, I didn't want you getting in trouble if you were to visit me. I don't want you getting into trouble because of me. Now, you should probably leave, but I am touched that you came to see me, Ser-" Alucard was interrupted when his mate bolted across that room, lounged upwards to wrap her arms around his neck, and pulled him down into a heated kiss. Her lips were hot and supple, moving over his mouth eagerly; hungrily. Alucard didn't think twice about kissing her back. He tangled his fingers in her hair and grabbed her hip to pull her close so he could devour her mouth. In the back of his mind a voice shouted at him that he was putting her at risk. If the Hellsing were to find Seras here after she was distinctly told that he wasn't allowed visitors or contact. They were going way beyond both. At this point, he didn't care. He just wanted her. He wanted to taste her lips and get lost in those warm kisses. That's what he needed right now. He kissed her deeply, lovingly, and vigorously. She matched his hunger. All she needed, all she wanted in this moment was him.

Seras was cupping his face and kissing him deeply on the mouth. Giving these small, breathy moans that made him respond. He moaned softly with her. His head was buzzing. His inner demon was purring. And his body was burning. He could actually feel his heart beat in his chest which stupefied him. When was the last time he felt his heart beat? It's been too long. But of course his mate was the one to get it racing again; only she was capable of bringing life to that old dead organ of his. Much to his displeasure, Seras pulled away, but it took him several seconds to comprehend this. He stood there with pursed lips and closed eyes, waiting to feel the warmth of her lips and the comfort that they brought him. But when he didn't feel them, he opened his eyes and found his bride looking away almost anxiously. Her breathing was heavy while her blue irises flickered about. First, her gaze went to his throne, then the floor before heading to the wall and then finally settling on his coffin.

"Why is there no bed?" She grumbled under her breath. The little vampire turned in a circle as if she was waiting for this bed to magically appear. Why did she want a bed? There was one obvious reason, and this reason did occur to Alucard, but he still questioned it and was confused by her behavior.

"I haven't slept in a bed in centuries." He answered. Seras looked back at him.

"Then where…" The Draculina cut off to lick over her lips nervously. Alucard raised a brow at her, waiting breathlessly for her to finish that sentence. "Where are we…going to…do it?" His brow raised a little further intrigued by her words.

"_Do it?_" He repeated, still unsure if he knew exactly what she meant. He hoped to God he knew what she was talking about. His body was aching for her as much as hers was probably aching for him. Alucard moved in to cup the side of her face. He brushed his thumb over her hot cheek and watched the excitement and nervousness clash in her eyes.

"Have sex," His bride whispered. A blush formed on her cheek beneath his thumb. His eyes flickered to the red tinge while he subconsciously continued to brush over the flesh. His cock twitched in his pants with eagerness.

"Sex," He breathed. His red eyes flickered back to her blue irises. "Are you sure? Just the other day you were telling me that you weren't ready for such a big step." He was ignorant to what Sebastian and Seras had already done. Had the demon took their bride's virginity already? How many times have they had sex? What else did she do with him? For split second, he felt a small surge of jealousy. Here he was locked away from his mate, and Sebastian and she are out there sharing multiple fantastic sexual experiences together. He was supposed to be there while they were seducing her, teaching her everything about pleasure and the many forms of sex. What had he missed? What all had they done without him?

"I'm ready, Alucard." Seras whispered and she cupped his cheek. He was pulled from his thoughts from that warm contact. His gaze focused on her as he cycled through his thoughts carefully.

"What all have you done with Michaelis?" He asked outright, deciding not to beat around the bush. The girl pulled her head back in surprise from that question, but she didn't appear to be offended.

"We haven't touched each other in days. Maybe just a kiss or two." She admitted to him. Instantly he believed her which eased his mind greatly. "The last time we…did anything was after you two invaded my shower time. When you left to report to Sir Integra, all Sebastian and I did was…" Her blush darkened and her eyes flickered to his hand that was still lovingly cupping her cheek. "Rub up against each other." She murmured bashfully. Alucard snickered and a small smile formed on his lips from that adorable look on her face. She was so innocent and that charmed him so much.

"So you're still a virgin." Her master purred as that smile manifested into a grin. Her beautiful eyes flickered back up to meet his heated gaze. That look. That simple look and he felt that strong beat from his heart again.

"Yes," She whispered. Seras then raised a hand up to offer to her wrist to him. "If you don't believe me, Master, you can taste my blood. I swear it's still pure." Alucard chuckled and shook his head at his silly mate.

"I believe you, Seras." He answered and he pushed that tempting wrist down. He didn't want to be reminded of his hunger. Right now, he just needed to focus on her and their desires to get his mind off the fact that he was thirsty. He will break this one rule about visitors, but the rule about not drinking blood he will obey just so he won't have to feel the Hellsing's wrath later.

**End of Chapter Three**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	21. I Spy Part Four

**Good Evening,**

**Go check out FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon on Archives of Our Own. She writes Alucard x Seras fics along with Seras x Sebastian fics. They're fluffy, cute, and full of smut. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Four**

That naughty little vampire flashed her master a small sexy smile. She brushed her fingers down his chest before stepping away. Alucard watched her ever so closely as her hands moved upwards, starting at her collar, and unbuttoned her blouse. She worked her way down, slowly revealing bits of smooth, pale flesh to him. His hungry eyes were glued to the opening of her blouse, waiting for her to showcase her breasts to him. Seras gave a bashful smile.

"Aren't you going to undress?" She asked him softly. His eyes flickered back to her face. He stared at her for a long moment before he processed her words. Undress for sex? When was the last time he did that? Normally, he kept fully clothed and had his fill of his lovers. Why? It was a hassle getting undressed only to get dressed again. But, this was different. Seras was his mate so sex between them should be more…intimate. He wanted to feel his naked flesh against hers. He wanted their naked bodies crushed together as he welcomed himself in her tight warmth. And, above all, he wanted that feel of holding her in his arms as they both drifted off to sleep afterwards. He wasn't one for cuddling, especially with a lover, but he would be more than happy to hold his bride after sharing pure ecstasy with her. Giving her a small encouraging grin, he peeled off his coat. Seras' smile widened before she slipped off her blouse. His eyes flickered to her breasts. Those gorgeous, pale mounds were cased in a white bra. He hummed in consideration and that grin widened. He pulled off his black coat and let it fall to the floor to land on top of his red coat.

"The bra next," He ordered her in a purr while he untied his cravat. Seras giggled at his eagerness before she reached behind her to start unhooking her bra. Hurriedly, Alucard unbuttoned his white shirt. Just as he was reaching the midsection of the strip of buttons, the little vampire was sliding off her bra. He stopped to stare openly at her bare breasts. So innocent like, she dropped her bra and held her hands behind her back as she flaunted her body to him.

"Master," The girl breathed so sexily, but so purely at the same time. How was that possible? She was intentionally putting on the naughty girl act, but yet, she was so chastely. It was adorable. She batted her lashes at him while she purposely moved her upper body a little to let her breasts sway gently. God, she had her own way of hypnotizing people. Alucard was fully entranced by the way her breasts moved. His mouth was practically watering just staring at them. He licked over his lips while his gaze hardened. His eyes flickered back to her face, showing her just how much he wanted to corrupt her in that moment. "You left some buttons." His bride giggled as she stepped towards him, bad move. Her body brushed over his gently, purposely getting as close as she can to him. Her small, delicate hands moved in to unbutton the last of his buttons, but slowly, torturously. But he did nothing. He didn't rush her; he just stood there and stared at her. Once the last button popped through the hole, she stood up on her tip toes, grabbed his shirt, and started peeling it off of him. Subconsciously, Alucard wrapped an arm around her lower back and pulled her close. Seras squeaked when her bare breasts met with his warm, bare chest. Her eyes flickered back to his face to see that smug smirk on his lips.

"You're so warm," The male purred while his fingers caressed over her back. The corner of her lips pulled into a small smile. She lowered herself down from her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his waist to press her body against his.

"You're warm too," She breathed before kissing just below his chest. A gasp actually escaped his lips from the contact of her lips. He could feel his cock pulsating in his pants now. His other hand moved up to cup the back of her head, encouraging her to stay right where she was. Seras didn't seem to mind. She happily continued kissing his chest and even the nub that made up his nipple. Her hot breasts brushed over his flesh while her soft lips kissed deeply into his sternum. Alucard lowered his head to kiss the top of her head lovingly.

"Seras," He whispered and combed his fingers through her short hair.

"Alucard," Her hot breath wafted over his skin causing him to shudder. His mate stood back up on her tip toes and she kissed him on the mouth. Before he could get too comfortable, she was pulling back again. "Help me out of my skirt?" She whispered naughtily to him with that innocent, bashful smile of hers. Alucard snickered at her.

"Help me out of my pants?" He responded half-jokingly.

"Deal," She purred and placed another warm kiss on his chest. A warm smile cracked his face from that response and he chuckled softly. While his bride continued placing those loving kisses across his torso, he reached behind her to find the zipper to her skirt. It took several seconds to find the small, thin zipper, but when he did, he quickly tugged it down and freed her from her skirt. The yellow material practically fell off of her as it drifted down her legs to settle at her feet. She didn't think much about it as she stepped out of them and used one of her feet to kick it off to the side out of their way. Alucard cupped her ass in his hands. There was just one layer of clothing standing between his hands and her bare ass now and he couldn't wait to tear them off of her. He kneaded her ass, digging deep into that soft, supple flesh. Seras moaned against his chest. Her hands slid down from his lower back to playfully grab his ass. Alucard jumped in her grasp and accidentally arched his body so his hips grinded into hers. The little vampire merely chuckled and she squeezed his ass some more.

"So bold," The elder vampire snickered. "You know, not many people can just grab my ass like that and get away with it."

"Not many people? Who else?" Seras teased him. "Integra? Sebastian?...Walter?" She joked. "I should have known that butler was pervy."

"No, my ass is yours." Alucard assured her and he stroked over her hair.

"Damn right," She whispered. The small blonde then tilted back her head to smile up at him. "And who says I'm going to get away with it? Maybe you'll teach me a hard lesson, _Master_."

"Maybe I will," He purred with a toothy grin. Seras laughed softly and dropped her gaze to stare at his pants. Her fingers released his ass from her tight grasp as she reached around to head for his belt. She unbuckled his pants at her own pace, exceedingly slow. He knew it was her way of teasing him and was it working. With each second that ticked by, it just made him all the more aware of how hard and needy he was for her. His cock was strained between his pants and waist, waiting eagerly to spring free from its uncomfortable confinement. When Seras finally lowered the zipper and pulled open his pants, she paused.

"Wait," She drawled and furrowed her brows while a look of mild surprise appeared in her eyes. "You…" She only looked the more confused the longer she stared. He knew that he was well endowed, but what was she staring at it? Why was she so confused? Curiously, Alucard glanced down. Had he been mistaken and was as limp as a noodle? Though how ridiculous that thought was because he could feel himself throbbing after his cock became fully erect. He was correct when seeing his cock standing at attention. Its girth astounding, bringing shame to most men and leaving virgins scared shitless from the sight of it. It was a good seven inches when fully erect, which it currently was, but Seras already knew after she ogled him and Michaelis in the conference room. The head was red and swollen, and was also leaking with pre cum but that was natural. There were veins showing, but that shouldn't worry or bring confusion to his bride.

"May I ask what is wrong?" Alucard asked with an arched brow. His eyes flickered back to her face while he waited patiently for her to answer. The girl shook her head and forced herself to draw her gaze away from his organ. She looked back up at him. When seeing the concerned expression on his face, she jolted.

"Nothing's wrong! I promise!" She exclaimed. "I didn't mean to make you feel funny."

"What were you expecting?" The elder vampire asked and he glanced back down at his cock. He had always been very proud of his size, but for once in his life, he was discomfited by it. Would his bride be more at ease if he was a bit smaller? Was he _too _large? His eyes then flickered to his mate's body. Seras was petite. What if he hurt her? What if he's too big and he won't be able to have sex with her properly because it will be way too uncomfortable for her? Or worse, what if he makes her bleed? Could he damage her with his girth? He had never had such concerns before but now he was unbelievably worried. Was sex possible with his mate?! Seras laughed as she took one of his hands. Alucard's eyes flickered back to her face to see her smiling.

"Alucard, I was _expecting _boxers. I didn't know you went commando. Is it like this all the time?" She giggled. "Do you just never wear boxers or briefs?" The elder vampire looked at her strangely. That was what she was worried about? That's why she kept staring at him in a stunned manner? When he said nothing, his mate teased him. "You know, maybe red boxers with little black bats on it." She continued and winked playfully at him. A grin cracked Alucard's face. He wrapped his arms around his little bride and pulled her close. His cock poked into her flat stomach, but she didn't seem to mind as she continued to smile up at him. A red blush tinged her cheeks.

"Little black bats?" He purred mockingly.

"Yeah," She whispered and stood up on her tip toes to wrap an arm around his neck. The elder vampire furrowed his brows.

"And what exactly would be on Michaelis' boxers if he wore them?" Alucard asked curiously.

"Probably superman symbols." Seras laughed. "He's very egotistical and thinks he's superman. Then again, you're very egotistical too."

"Am I?" The elder vampire snickered. His mate held up a hand to measure how egotistical he was between two fingers.

"Just a little," She teased him.

"A little?" Alucard laughed. "It's a good thing you're adorable otherwise I think I would be offended."

"Aw, you think I'm adorable." Seras purred before she leaned in to place a kiss on his lips.

"Beyond," He muttered and kissed her in return. He slipped his hands into her panties and started pulling them down her waists and long legs. The little vampire wiggled her little ass to help him out causing him to snicker. In return, Seras slipped her own hands into his pants and pulled them down.

"So where are we doing it?" Seras whispered between kisses.

"My coffin?" He suggested. His little bride snickered at the idea.

"How morbid," She responded softly. "Fucking in a box meant for the dead."

"That box is my bed," Alucard snickered. "And we are undead, my dear."

"I guess that's the only place we can do it comfortably." She muttered. "The floor would be too cold and kind of rough on my back wouldn't it?"

"Yes," He agreed and placed another small kiss on her lips. "And the wall will be the same. I want you to be comfortable your first time."

"And your throne," Seras started but was interrupted.

"Not enough room for the both of us. While sex on it is possible, you'll probably cramp up a little since you're not used to riding someone." He answered with a toothy grin.

"Now the question is, on top of the coffin or in it?" His bride whispered with a small smirk.

"In it," He breathed and kissed her again. "On top, the lid will be cold against your back and we're liable to fall off." The image of Alucard clumsily falling off of his coffin brought an endearing smile to her face and she laughed.

"I didn't know my mate was so clumsy." She teased him. A warm look glistened in his eyes when he heard what she called him. He loved hearing her call him her mate. He kissed her a little more deeply as an award.

"I'm not the clumsy one." He snickered afterwards. "You are," Alucard stared deeply into his little bride's eyes. There was such an innocent look in them and that smile of hers was just so warm that it soothed him so much. "If we were to fuck on top of the coffin, _you_ will be the one more likely to fall off and you will probably bring me down with you." He teased her right back.

"That does sound like me." She giggled. Seras unraveled her arms from around his warm body and took several steps back. "So are we doing this or what?" In response, Alucard pushed his pants down the rest of the way and stepped out of them. He stood fully naked in front of his sweet, innocent bride. A blush darkened her cheeks while she looked him over carefully from head to toe. Her eyes lingered over his cock far longer than she did for any other part of his body, and that pleased him. It boasted his ego and brought a spine tingling grin to his face. He gave a low, seductive purr, a sound that attracted his mate straight to him. Her lovely eyes flickered back to his face and her smile widened before she mimicked his sound. She gave a small, cute purr. Alucard snickered at her adorableness. He then gestured his head towards his coffin.

"Settle in and then I'll come join you." He purred to her. Seras shifted her head to gaze over her shoulder at his coffin. She looked hesitant but she moved swiftly. She walked right over to the large box and pulled the lid open. The girl then just stood there and stared inside of it. She wasn't very fond of coffins for a number of reasons. One, they were tight spaces and she was claustrophobic. And two, they were hard and uncomfortable. However, Alucard's looked the complete opposite. His coffin was so big that he could probably fit a total of three or four people. Why did he need so much room? And the interior was lavished in a fine dark red silk or satin. It looked very soft and made her almost eager to take a nap in it. Alucard had snuck up behind her while she eyed his coffin. He tenderly cupped her ass to feel her warm skin while he brushed his lips over the top of her head. "What are you waiting for? Climb in and get comfortable." Before she could respond, he was continuing. "Unless you're having second thoughts?" His bride shook her head.

"No," She whispered. "I am a little nervous though," A small smile crossed over her lips.

"I'll be gentle," He promised her. Seras took in a deep breath of much needed air before she put one foot into the coffin.

"I can't believe we're about to have sex in a coffin." His mate mumbled under her breath with a dark blush on her cheeks. "Damn vampires," She lowered herself down like normal to lay flat on her back. Nervously, her eyes flickered to Alucard's to see such a smug smirk on his face. He gazed at her with those heated red eyes of his while he snickered in amusement.

"Next time we'll do it in a bed, I promise. But for right now, I'm being contained to my chambers so this is our only option." The elder vampire reminded her as he gingerly climbed in. He planted his hands on either side of his bride's head to support his weight while he lowered himself. Unfortunately, being the virgin she was, Seras didn't think about opening her legs for him so he could rest in the cradle of her thighs. Alucard supported his weight on one hand while the other swept down to push open her legs. Her blush darkened and her lips went tight in embarrassment, but she did and said nothing. When her legs were wide open, her knees pressing into the walls of his coffin, he fully lowered himself to press his groin to hers. Seras stiffened and she thoughtlessly fisted the material under her. Alucard grinned wolfishly at his shy mate and declined his head to come face to face with her. "Relax," He chuckled. His free hand grabbed her by the wrist gently and he forced her to let go of the sheet. When she finally uncurled her fingers from the satin, he raised her hand and forced her to wrap it around his neck. Getting the idea, her other hand released the material and she wrapped her other arm tightly around his neck too.

"Relax," He purred again while he attempted to soothe her by caressing over her waist.

"This is probably a stupid question," Seras muttered and she licked over her lips. "But is it going to hurt?" She knew how foolish the question was, but she was just really hoping that her first time would be anything but pain. She wanted to enjoy it. Alucard's grin slipped while he tried to find the right words that wouldn't further frighten his bride.

"It would be…uncomfortable…at first." He started. Every woman was different though. He's taken virgins in the past. Most of the time, it was uncomfortable for the woman and she would hate the entire experience. And other times, it was uncomfortable but she would slowly get into it. He honestly didn't know how it would be for Seras, but he didn't want her to worry about it because then it could sour the experience for her. He wanted her to fully like it. That's why he planned to be beyond gentle with her and do everything possible to make it comfortable and enjoyable for her. His eyes then flickered downwards when a thought occurred to him. Was she even wet enough for him? He had been so excited about the sex that he hadn't even thought to check to see if his bride was actually ready for penetration. Alucard cupped her womanhood causing the little vampire to jump in surprise. She was so warm and moist, but she wasn't soaked. A little foreplay and then she should be dripping wet and ready. Plus, a little foreplay could help loosen her up some and take the edge off. Grinning again, his red eyes flickered to her face. "Trade spots with me." He ordered. Seras gave him the most peculiar look. She drew her head back while her eyes went wide.

"Am I going to ride you?" She asked. Alucard cackled lightly at her question and shook his head.

"No, not yet, darling." He responded in a loving voice.

**End of Chapter Four**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	22. I Spy Part Five

**Good Evening, **

**Here's the last chapter for this fic. **

**I've been working on a LOT of new (short) fics as of lately which is why I haven't posted anything in the last few weeks. I'm hoping to update "A Little Mistake, a Big Change" and "Mine" soon. I also hope to have another short fic going here soon. I just have to figure out which one I want to post first. I'm also working on another request (by the LostDiamond0); they had requested a fic of Alucard x Seras x Sebastian x Hans (who is the werewolf in the series that Seras fights in episode 9 or 10). I have quite a bit written for that one, but I have no idea when I'll publish it. Hopefully soon. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the ending to this fic. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Five**

Seras whimpered loudly with pleasure. She sat on top of her master's chest with her hands gripping his wrists. His own hands were cupping her ass and keeping her pinned right there so she wouldn't be tempted to move. Her thighs were parted around Alucard's face while he pleasured her with his mouth and tongue. Her chest heaved while she lulled her head back and continued whimpering. His fingers dug painfully into her ass, but she barely noticed. The elder vampire snarled softly as he lapped at her moist flesh and gathered her essence. His long tongue would hungrily lick over his wet lips to taste her before he would go back in for more. He crushed his mouth to the lips of her sex and kissed her deeply. His tongue slipped out to tease her labia and clit, making his girl cry out in pure need. The corner of his lips curled into a grin. Alucard parted his lips and playfully nipped her with his fangs. Seras twisted on top of him with a sharp moan. He aggressively pulled her ass forward to crush her back to his mouth and kept her there.

"Don't move!" He ordered her. The little vampire released one of his wrists so she could comb her fingers through his hair. But she wasn't going to be gentle like he thought. The troublemaker fisted his hair tightly and pulled his head forward. Automatically Alucard wrapped his arms around her waist and he dug into that marvelous pussy of hers. His tongue teased her channel before pushing into it. She accepted beautifully with this sweet cry sound. The elder vampire's eyes simmered darkly and he watched her face closely while his tongue elongated inside of her. His bride's face twisted into a look of pure, maddening pleasure. Her eyes closed tightly and her mouth slacked open while her moans and whimpers got louder, sharper. She instinctively started moving her hips to ride his face and tongue. He didn't mind her movements. He watched her in pure joy and amusement. He slithered his tongue in and out of her, penetrating her deeply and caressed over her walls in hope to find her G-spot.

"Please," His mate begged in a whimper. He furrowed his dark brows while he stared up at her curiously. What was she begging for? "Please," She whimpered again. After several long seconds, Seras shifted her head and cracked open one of her eyes to look down at him. "Please, use your fingers." She begged of him. He willingly slid his tongue out of her and he once more licked over his lips. "Your tongue feels so good," She drawled in a whine and closed her eyes again while she continued jerking her hips in need. "But it's so maddening! I need your fingers! Please, Master! Please, Alucard! Please use your fingers! Please! I need them! I need them!" Alucard grinned at her words and he cackled in delight.

"Whatever my bride wants," He purred. One of his hands caressed over her waist and came forward to cup her womanhood. He moved his fingers between her labia to tease her clit. He rubbed that area for a short while before moving his fingers back down to circle her channel. "One finger or two?" He asked in a purr and his grin widened further. She cracked back open her eyes to peek back down at him.

"What?" She muttered, unsure if she heard him correctly. His poor mate was totally dazed and she hadn't even orgasmed yet. Damn, it was far too easy getting her hot and bothered, and he liked that. He wanted to make her an absolute heaving, adorable little mess. He wanted her panting out of breath and whispering his name after he brought her to orgasm. What would happen if he forced more than one orgasm on her? Would she eventually pass out from the intensity of it all? Oh, how sweet it was to take a virgin. They were so fun to play with.

"One finger or two?" He repeated himself and flashed his teeth with a grin. Before she could answer, he continued. "Have you ever touched yourself prior to this?" He asked. The girl bashfully nodded her head.

"Yes," She whispered. "But it was…unintentional. I was asleep."

"_Hot_," Alucard whispered heatedly. "And did you ever penetrate yourself with your fingers?" The girl again nodded her head.

"I believe so," She whispered.

"Then I might be able to do two right off the bat." The elder vampire purred. "Maybe even three," Her master then slid two of his long fingers deep inside of her. Seras straightened on top of him with a sharp gasp. Her fingers curled tighter around his wrist and in his hair, but he didn't mind. His bride's walls were tight around him, but she appeared to be taking the two fingers just fine. After stretching her out a little, he might be able to add a third finger very soon. He gingerly moved in and out of her. His fingers curled to tease and stimulate her walls, catching her G-spot every single time. Her breath hitched in her throat each time he struck. Her body started trembling on top of him, but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted more of a reaction from her. Shifting his hand so he had room, Alucard moved in to wrap his lips around her clit. He licked and sucked down on those bundles of nerves, driving her wild with desire and ecstasy. Her moans and sharp whimpers started reaching his ears again. She even started jerking and moving her hips again to ride his fingers that were so deep inside of her.

"Alucard," His bride whined his name, sounding so desperate for that orgasm that was just right there taunting her. He thrusted his fingers faster inside of her and sucked down on her clit harder. In a matter of seconds, she was coming. Seras closed her eyes tightly while her beautiful body curved in an almost sensual way. With her back arched, she thrusted out those gorgeous, heaving breasts of hers that gently jiggled with that motion. She bared her fangs and let out a deep cry. She was fisting his hair so tightly in her trembling hand, keeping him there so he could continue sucking on her until she was fully sated. When she was, her fingers slowly loosened from his hair. Her fingers around his wrist slipped away. "I'm sorry," She whispered through heavy pants. She lowered her head a little and opened her eyes so she could stare at him. "I'm sorry,"

"Why?" Alucard whispered while he licked over his lips to gather the wetness his bride left for him.

"Your hair," She murmured before combing her fingers gingerly through his hair as if she would be able to soothe away the pain. He wasn't hurt in the slightest, but he found it charming how worried she was about hurting him. "And your wrist," Her eyes flickered downwards at his wrist to see marks she had left behind. She hadn't meant to grip him so tightly, but it was all instinctive. She just naturally held onto him as he pleasured her and made her come hard. While gripping him, she had actually felt his bones about to give. She was sure she had cracked his wrist, maybe even broke it. Seras hadn't known just how strong she was. Alucard raised his right hand and rotated his wrist. They were both given the answer that it was broken from a loud crack sound. The elder vampire grinned in amusement as his broken wrist before glancing back up at his ashamed little bride.

"You've got quite the grip." He purred, sounding so very pleased by how strong she was. With another loud snap, Alucard flicked his wrist to set the bone so it could start to heal. Afterwards, he reached up to cup Seras' face in his hands. He lovingly brushed his thumbs over her cheeks while she gazed down at him with those blue orbs that were full of sadness. "You didn't hurt me, Seras." He promised her.

"I broke your wrist." The little vampire whispered and her gaze flickered off to the side, too ashamed with herself to even look at him. His toothy grin widened to show off his incisors.

"All because I was pleasuring you," The male purred deeply. "You were so entirely lost in the way that I was making you feel that you lost control of your strength, and that's alright. It's actually quite flattering." Alucard cackled. "What will you break next, Seras? If I crush my mouth to your wet core will you snap my neck while trying to ride my face again?" He snickered, looking and sounding so malicious. There was an insane look in his eyes and a wide, deranged grin on his face that went from ear to ear. "If I devour your drenched pussy will you crack my ribs or perhaps break my arms while you try desperately to hold on?" The monster's serpent like tongue licked hungrily over his lips and fangs. He managed to make his bride blush fiercely. Those blue orbs looked even bigger as she widened her eyes to gape down at him. "Let me eat you out so you can break something else, Seras." He practically begged of her.

"M-Master," Seras whimpered and she gulped nervously. His red eyes hardened when hearing that title leave her lips. While at times it was sexy the way she breathed the word 'master' to him, it somewhat bothered him that she wasn't used to calling him by his name yet. When will she break that habit? The day she feeds from his veins and becomes her own vampire? Will she slowly come out of that habit and start calling him Alucard? She has voiced his name several times in his presence, and each time hearing her say it pleased him more than he would have thought. The elder vampire swiftly wrapped his arms around his bride as he sat up in the coffin. His little mate slid down his body to land in his lap. Her legs were parted around his torso and her soaked pussy pressed into his stomach from the strange position he dropped her in. But neither of them really noticed as they stared intently at each other.

"Master," He breathed while his eyes flickered about her face. Her brows drew together. She was unsure if he was repeating what she had said or if he was referring to Integra. Was the Hellsing contacting him? Her question was answered when he proceeded. "Why do you continue to call me that?" He asked her softly. His fingers gingerly brushed over her lower back while he held her close to his body. When she didn't answer, he leaned in to kiss her jaw and the crook of her neck. Seras subconsciously raised her head to allow him further access to her throat. He lightly kissed down her neck. "Why?" He questioned her again. "You hated it when I called you Police Girl. It would grind your gears and you would remind me countless times that your name was Seras Victoria" He then snickered. "As if I could forget your name, especially after you yelled it at me on more than one occasion." He pulled his head back to stare down into her face once more. "But I have been more than fair to you. I have stopped calling you 'Police Girl' and have been calling you Seras as you requested. Yet, you still call me 'Master'. Why?" This time his brows furrowed and a slight hint of pain appeared in his eyes. Seras gently shook her head.

"I don't know," She whispered. "Honestly, I don't even realize that I do it. I guess…I'm just used to calling you master." Seras wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Her head moved closer towards his. Her hair gently mingled with his dark locks while the tips of their noses just barely brushed together. "Does it bother you to be called Alucard?" His mate asked him in a whisper. Alucard's hand slid up her back to get a better hold on her. He then lightly shook his head.

"No," He whispered. "Why do you ask?" The little blonde shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Because it's not your actual name," She reminded him. "Your real name is Vlad…isn't it?" She then asked with furrowed brows and a faint blush. Alucard snickered and nodded his head in agreement.

"A name I haven't heard in years, but yes." He answered softly. "Dracula wasn't my actual name either and yet I went by it willingly for years. Alucard is no different; it's just another persona of mine." He then gestured his head at her. "You know me as Alucard so you may refer to me as Alucard. It doesn't bother me."

"And…what about…Sebastian?" Seras asked while one of her fingers traced imaginary circles on his shoulder blade. The elder vampire arched a brow.

"What about him?" He asked.

"Obviously his name isn't really Sebastian." She responded with another shrug. Her eyes flickered back to his face. "What is his real name?"

"He had gone by Malphas." Alucard told her carefully. "But, much like me, Michaelis doesn't mind that you call him by the name you know him as."

"Malphas," Seras whispered with a curious look in her eyes. "How unusual," A small smile then pulled at her lips. "But…it fits him, doesn't it?" Her arms wrapped around his neck then while her smile widened. "Anyway," She purred with a light shake of her head. "I promise to stop calling you Master." Something sparked in her eyes and that smile manifested into something sinister. "_Vlad_," She gave a breathy purr. Alucard's eyes flew open, stunned by what she called him. His name had sounded so sexy leaving those sinful lips. And he was tackling her to the floor of the coffin before either of them really knew it. He wrapped his arms around her securely as he turned sharply and brought her down. He was on top of her with those lovely legs of hers parted around his hips. He was gripping one of her wrists and keeping it restrained near her head while his other hand held her down by pressing into her arm. His Childe's eyes were wide in her head while she stared at him in disbelief. Their faces were an inch apart and their warm breaths mingled while they stared into each other's eyes. They both knew what the next step was and such excitement filled them to the brim.

"Alucard," His bride whispered his name and she shifted beneath him in what appeared to be need. She subconsciously dug one of her fangs into her bottom lip to stifle a whine. Her body trembled beneath his, but that was probably from how hard he was gripping her. His crimson eyes trailed down her body. He could feel his head poking at her wet folds. He was so close to penetrating her, all he had to do was push his hips forward a little and then her walls would wrap around him. The elder vampire licked over his lips while he kept his gaze glued to her breasts. "Alucard," Seras whispered his name again. He felt her lift her hips to brush her folds along his cock. A shaky breath escaped both of them from that small pleasant and warm sensation. "Take me, Alucard." Seras begged of him lightly. Her blue irises stared deeply into his eyes. He could see how badly she wished to be fucked. And he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted her. With one swift move Alucard buried his cock in his bride, filling her completely and stretching her more than she would have liked. The little vampire closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth with a sharp snarl of discomfort. "Alucard," She hissed, but she didn't sound angry to him. He released her arm to cup the side of her face.

"Seras," The elder vampire responded softly. His thumb brushed along her cheek, his attempt at trying to soothe her.

"Oh, God!" She exclaimed. She cracked open her eyes to look back up at him. "This feels unusual." She whispered, causing him to cackle lightly. "It's…honestly not as bad as I thought it would be, though I wish you hadn't just done it all at once." A look of fear then crossed over her face. "It is _all_ in, isn't it?! I don't think I'll be able to fit any more, Alucard!" The little virgin panicked causing him to cackle harder. He shook his head at his bride.

"You're fine, Seras." He assured her. "It's all in," He couldn't say those words without snickering and he flashed a wolfish grin. Seras gave him a soft smile, even though he could still make out the panic in her eyes.

"Good," She breathed. The girl then curiously shifted her hips to feel him move inside of her. She shuddered at the feeling of being filled. It was a strange sensation. "So…this is it, huh?" She commented while she rested her head on the floor of his coffin. He gave her a peculiar look. His bride lazily shrugged her shoulders. "We're finally having sex. You're…inside of me. Though it's stranger than I had imagined and not as pleasant as it was in my dreams, it's still…exciting."

"You are an unusual girl, Seras." Alucard admitted to her in a purr. He leaned his face in closer towards hers while that grin on his face widened. "And trust me; it'll be ten times better than what we did in your dreams." He purred. "Do you wish to know why?" He asked as he kissed along the side of her face lovingly.

"Why?" Seras asked softly.

"Because _this_," He responded as he sharply thrusted his cock inside of her, causing his little bride to gasp out. Her hand shot up so she could dig her fingers into his shoulder. "Is a real cock and not imaginary like in your dreams." He chuckled. "And I'm going to fuck you _hard_ with my cock, dear Seras."

"Alucard," The little vampire whimpered.

"Are you ready to be fucked hard?" Alucard played with her. He paraded his incisors with that large grin of his, but it didn't frighten his mate in the slightest. If anything, that grin of his only turned her on more. She lightly nodded her head.

"Yes," She breathed. The elder vampire was ever so careful as he slid his cock out of her only to thrust it back in gently. Her little body jolted beneath his and she gasped with the thrust. It hadn't been as bad as she thought. Feeling his cock caress over her walls had felt nice. Alucard moved his hips back and forth slowly, gently fucking her until he knew for sure that she was fully comfortable with his pace. He could see something dancing around in her pretty blue eyes as she gazed up at him, mesmerized by something. Her little fingers were still digging into his shoulders, but he had a feeling that was from pleasure instead of pain. Her master leaned down to kiss her on the mouth. Naturally, his Childe fell into the kiss. She closed her eyes with a soft moan and she kissed him back lovingly.

**_Alucard, _**She breathed in his head. Hearing his name in that tender voice, he growled softly in her mouth and fucked her a little faster. Seras whimpered sharply from the new pace and her lips froze against his. But that didn't stop him from kissing or fucking her. He cupped her hip and dug his fingers hard into the soft flesh. His other hand slid around to her back and brushed her fingers down her spine just to grope her ass. Shocked from what happened, the little vampire squeaked and thrusted her hips upward. Alucard chuckled and purposely thrusted his hips sharply to grind against her pelvis in response to what she did. **_Alucard, _**His little mate whimpered. Seras closed her eyes tightly and she returned to kissing his lips. The feeling of his thick cock moving inside of her still felt so strange to her and incredible. With each thrust, he brought her such warmth and pleasure. The pace was still kind of slow and sweet, though she could feel how excited he was getting when every now and then he would thrust hard.

Instinctively, the girl started raising her hips in time to meet with his thrusting cock, helping him bury his cock deep inside of her while intensifying their pleasure. Seras winced when Alucard grabbed her ass even tighter. He pushed along her ass to get her to thrust her hips faster while he increased his speed. He kissed her harder. She could feel his fangs brush along her bottom lip, scraping it until it bled, but neither vampire showed any signs of caring. She whimpered and moaned out to him, sounding so very needful to him. One of her hands left his shoulders to wrap an arm around his lower back. She held him tightly, trying to keep his body pinned to hers. Her legs entwined with his legs and every so often she would playfully run her feet over his calves and thighs to tantalize him. With one hand still groping the hell out of her ass, his other hand trailed up her body to grab one of her breasts. He practically squeezed the life out of the fleshy globe. He had a difficult time fitting the entire breast in his hand, but was he determined to do it. His fingers dug deep while her nipple dug into his palm. He groped and caressed over the skin, feeling her up and fully enjoying the feel of it.

Alucard was now slamming into her. His concerned for her safety and comfort were long gone; they had been drowned out by the delicious sounds of her moans. He rammed his cock in hard, sending her into a deep haze of pleasure. He practically fucked any rational thought right out of her head. Her mind was numb, but her body wasn't. She writhed beneath him, groping and touching him as much as he was groping and touching her. Her curious hands travelled all over his body. They went from his toned chest to his stomach to his back and then finally finding refuge on his tight ass. One of her hands was wound tightly in his hair, and he certainly didn't mind how tightly she was pulling his hair. His lips left hers since she was too far out of it to kiss him properly. He growled, moaned, and purred as he covered his mate's face in loving kisses while she emitted such sweet little moans. Her eyes were closed and her throat was arched as she pulled her head back to rest it along the floor of his coffin. He kissed over that tempting neck of hers and kissed along her collarbones.

"Seras," Alucard breathed. The pleasure was tearing through their bodies, ripping at their insides and made the blood rush through their veins. The sex was purely incredibly and they knew that they would have a difficult time pulling themselves off of each other from then on. His thumb brushed over her nipple as he kissed deeply into her throat and upwards towards her jaw. "Seras," He whispered her name. He was growing close to orgasm. His cock was extremely sensitive and his balls were starting to tighten. And he knew for sure Seras was coming to her limit. Her legs kept shifting and tightening around his legs. Her hands were trembling and her moans sounded a bit different. It was just the same in her dreams when she was about to come. A grin flashed across his face and he chuckled. His red eyes glimmered under his lowered lashes while he gazed at her intently, waiting anxiously for her to come. He purred deeply and waited for a response from her, but the girl was too far out of it. He rolled his hips faster to help push her over the edge. It wasn't long before Seras was closing her eyes tightly and baring her cute little fangs with a soft cry. He felt her walls clamp around his cock and she quaked around him.

"Al-u-card," His mate panted when she calmed from her orgasm, but was still fucked stupid as her master kept thrusting to find his own release. He kissed the corner of her mouth and cheek. His hand slid from her ass to grab the back of her thigh. He helped lift her hips off the floor of his coffin so he could move a little more swiftly and fuck her faster. He grunted softly as he pushed his cock through that hot, tightness. He closed his eyes as he savored the incredibly feeling of being between his bride's legs.

"Seras," He whispered when he couldn't last any longer. His hot cum spurted inside of her. He bared his sharpened fangs and snarled his pleasure. He gave another sharp thrust before slowing his pace. His cock gingerly moved in and out of her, a little reluctant to leave right away. Seras' fingers released his hair from her death grip. She stroked down his locks of hair to grab the back of his neck loosely. The relaxed Draculina then leaned up to place warm kisses on his lips. Alucard's hips froze as he kissed his mate back slowly.

Hours passed by. They had spent so much time in that coffin either fucking or kissing. They took turns being on top and after six times, they were both too exhausted to continue. Now, Seras lied on top of Alucard, both vampires fast asleep. They were fully naked with tousled hair and skin that glistened with sweat. Cum stained his bride's inner legs and juices covered his cock that was still buried deep inside of her since neither of them had wanted him to leave her channel. Her master's long arms were wrapped tightly around the little vampire while her head rested on his hard chest. She was so deep in that sleep that she hadn't heard it when Alucard's door to his chambers screeched open. Alucard heard it though. His eyes flickered open tiredly to gaze up at the ceiling of his room. He heard footsteps from two different people and from the scents that came off of them he knew that it was Sir Integra and the demon. Soon, his master's face appeared to gaze down at him. No emotion crossed over her face when she found both of her servants naked. She didn't even look surprised to find Seras there with him. Alucard sighed through his nose before he wrapped his arms tighter around the Draculina and he sat up in his coffin. He kept his bride pinned to his chest so her nakedness was covered. Her arms snaked around his neck and the sleeping vampire shifted her head on his chest. Alucard smiled warmly at her before giving his attention to his master.

"Why doesn't this picture surprise me?" Sir Integra questioned with a subtle smirk on her lips. She then shook her head at her servant. "I punished you, but yet, somehow you found a way around it and were awarded with sex." The Hellsing then raised a brow. "Did you two mate?"

"Not yet," Alucard answered.

"Yet?" Sir Integra repeated and the amusement rose in her eyes.

"This surprises you?" The elder vampire questioned with a grin and his brows rose to show his matched amusement.

"I suppose it shouldn't. You two have been eyeing her nonstop since she got here." She teased the two. Sebastian stood several feet behind the Hellsing. There was a smirk on his face, but Alucard could see the clear jealousy in the male's eyes while he stared at their naked bride. "I came to relieve you of your punishment…" She was cut off by her servant's deep cackles. Alucard glanced back down at his slumbering mate.

"Relieve me? I'm sorry, but Seras already beat you to it." He responded crudely, earning a stern look from the Hellsing. The elder vampire then glanced back at his master to flash his teeth at her with a grin. "But perhaps Seras won't mind if you join us next time." Alucard teased her. He couldn't help but tease his virgin master. "I'll talk to her and get back to you on it."

"That is quite enough," Sir Integra raised her voice and she gave him a cold look. "I have told you time and time again, Alucard, not to say such foul things to me. As I said before, I'm relieving you of your punishment. But if you continue to wish to act perverse then perhaps I should prolong your sentence, and this time I'll be sure to make is abundantly clear that _no one, _especially your little fledgling, can visit you; conjugally or otherwise." His grin faltered just a little. "Am I clear?"

"Very," Alucard responded and he lowered his gaze to stare at his fledgling.

"Good," The Hellsing muttered and then she turned to make her way out of his room. "Get cleaned up. You and Michaelis have a mission together and since neither of you can play well with the Wild Geese, you both will be going alone." A smirk then spread across her lips and she turned to look at the males. "So, from now on, Seras will be going on more missions with them since she is far more professional than either of you." Knowing that this irked them, her smirk widened. Alucard and Sebastian showed clear signs of fury when she told them this. They practically glowered at her. "Now, get ready. You'll be leaving within the hour." With that, the Hellsing left. Alucard sighed through his nose while he subconsciously stroked over his Childe's hair. He glanced back down at her and watched her sleep for a few seconds. A small smile pulled at his lips. It has been a while since Seras last slept so well. He didn't know if it was because of the sex or because she had slept on top of him, but she was so deep in her sleep and looked ever so peaceful. He leaned in to kiss her forehead. His hands then trailed down her body to grab her by the back of her thighs. As carefully as he could without disturbing her sleep, he tried pulling his soft cock from her warm channel. But, of course, as soon as he exited, the girl stirred. She opened her eyes and shifted her head to look at him dazedly.

"Alucard?" Seras whispered sleepily, wondering what he was doing.

"I tried not to wake you." He murmured while his thumbs caressed over her ass.

"It's okay," She whispered.

"Michaelis and I have to go on a mission. Why don't you go back to sleep, Seras?" He whispered to her. Tired, the little vampire obeyed. She hummed in agreeance and placed her head on his chest. Alucard chuckled at her foolishness of falling back asleep on top of him after telling her that he needed to leave. "Seras," He chuckled and repositioned in his coffin so he could lie Seras down. The little vampire groaned at her new position and cracked back open her eyes to see Sebastian standing over the coffin. She stared at him for a long few seconds before giving him a smile.

"Hello, _Malphas_," Seras practically purred causing the demon's eyes to widen in surprise. Sebastian glanced at Alucard before looking back at the girl. He knelt down beside the coffin and reached in to tangle his fingers in her hair.

"Malphas?" He repeated. "Wherever did you learn that name?" He whispered with a small, warm smile.

"Alucard told me." She whispered. Sebastian snickered and he leaned into the coffin to place a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She shifted her head to kiss him directly on the mouth and he happily accepted it. After giving each other light kisses, he pulled away a little to look her back in the eye.

"I had a feeling of what would happen if you came to visit Alucard." He started with a sigh. "But I can't say that I'm not a little jealous that the fun started without me."

"Sorry," His mate whispered and her smile shrunk a little.

"It's fine," He snickered and continued to run his long fingers through her short hair. "For now sleep and I'll take care of it when we get back." That smile of his manifested into a deviant grin. Seras smiled bashfully up at him and she giggled in response.

"Just be careful," The Draculina purred.

"Careful?" Alucard repeated in a snicker. He raised a brow at his foolish bride. "What do we have to be careful about?" Seras' eyes flickered to his to give him a stern look.

"I know you're both indestructible, but apparently last time you did something that infuriated the Hellsing. Try not to upset her this time." The little vampire responded with a sexy smile. "I would like to spend time with the _both _of you and we can't do that if we keep getting separated because_ you _keep getting into trouble." She laughed.

"Fine, we'll be careful." Alucard chuckled with a light shake of his head.

"Good," She purred and that sexy smile of hers widened into deviancy. "And hurry back,"

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the ending to this fic. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	23. Dearly Beloved

**Good Evening, **

**I know I haven't posted a chapter for any of my stories in a while. Thank you for your patience. **

**I hope everyone has been doing well during these tough times. Between the coronavirus and the riots, things have really gone down hill. Stay safe everyone. **

**This is a one shot. I hope you enjoy**

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Dearly Beloved**

**2074**

A sharp gasp emitted from Seras when Alucard's tendrils unexpectedly wrapped around her thin wrists. The appendages pulled taut, bringing her arms up over her head while her former master advanced on her. Those dark red eyes of his burned into her very soul while that subtle grin practically made her melt into a warm puddle of goo. She was half tempted to submit to him right then and there, but where would the fun in that be? Perhaps he should work a bit for it before getting what he wants. An equally flirtatious smile crossed over Seras' face and the small blonde gave a small, sexy purr to her mate. Alucard returned it with a deeper purr that made her soul and inner beast shiver in delight.

"Alucard," The Draculina moaned lowly. His hands swept down to grab her by the waist. His fingers dug lightly into her sides, keeping her still as he declined his head to brush his nose over her jaw.

"Seras," Alucard responded smoothly. His nose tickled her flesh as it brushed down her jaw to poke at her neck. His breath warmed and excited her. Instinctively, she tilted her head back a little, showing her submission and practically begging for those fangs of his. Amused, the elder vampire snickered under his breath. "What happened to you putting up a fight?" He reminded her jokingly. While he was dying to be buried in that tight heat of hers, the thought of his mate making him work a little for it thrilled him. What kind of fight would she put up? Would she tackle him to the floor? Would she use her powers? Would she run? His eyes flared darkly. He hoped she would run. He loved chasing after what he wanted. Seras jolted slightly when recalling that she had planned to fight back.

"Oh, yeah!" The small blonde giggled at her foolishness. Her master merely shook his head at the poor simpleton. But he adored her. The little vampire's grin widened to show off those bright, sharp fangs of hers, making her look all the more sexy. She giggled before she attempted to use her powers. He felt the gentle wave of her powers, her poor attempt of her trying to free herself from his tendrils. But those black appendages only wrapped tighter around her.

"Try harder, Seras." Alucard ordered her in a deep purr and that sick grin on his face widened a little further. He wanted to see her struggle. He wanted to feel her power grow to break free from the monster's clutches. And then he wanted her to run from him so he could tackle her and show her who she belonged to. "Hurry, and free yourself, Draculina." That order became more of a low growl than a purr this time. The excitement was rising in his eyes and the tent in his pants was only growing larger. This time, Seras used a little bit more of her power. A sharp, strong wave and visible black aura shot from her body, slicing his tendrils in half and even managing to cut into him a bit. A long slash appeared on Alucard's chest from her power, but the pain only brought him pleasure. But all of that was forgotten when they heard a wet thud hit the floor below them. Alucard and Seras simultaneously glanced down to see one of Sebastian's cats had been cut in half from her wave of power. The instant she saw the poor white feline dead, she gasped and covered her mouth in pure shock.

"Oh, my God!" Seras exclaimed. Alucard, on the other hand, started cackling from the sight of it. "Oh, my God!" The small blonde looked back up at her mad Sire and was sickened by the sight of his amusement. She glowered at the infuriating male before shoving him hard into the shoulder to hopefully get him to stop. "Stop! Sebastian is going to murder me!" Horrified, Seras glanced back down at the cat. "Oh, my God! Alucard, what am I going to do?! Sebastian is going to hate me for the rest of eternity! I just killed his cat!" The elder vampire carelessly poked the severed cat with the tip of his boot. "Stop that!" Seras barked and she hit his shoulder a second time. Tears pricked at her eyes while she combed her fingers through her hair. She tried desperately thinking of what she should do. How in the hell was she going to explain this to her mate?!

"If you really don't want him to know, then don't tell him." Alucard answered as if it would be that simple. Seras looked back up at him. Fresh tears were starting to run down her face and she looked so guilty, but she tried focusing on the situation.

"Don't tell him?" Seras repeated. She then gestured at the cat. "How can I hide _this _from him, Alucard?!"

"Seras," The elder vampire grumbled, losing his patience working with a hysterical woman. "Hide the body in the yard. Clean up the blood and when Michaelis returns and starts wondering where his cat is, we'll pretend that she ran away." This silenced her for a good few seconds. She went over that plan over and over again in her head, looking for some flaw. There were little ones, but she was desperate. She didn't want Sebastian to hate her. Hopefully, her mate would buy that story.

"Okay, okay." The little vampire muttered while slightly nodding her head. "Do we have a shoe box?" Alucard furrowed his brows before giving his mate a strange look.

"A shoe box?" He repeated and lightly shrugged his shoulders. "What do you need a shoe box for?"

"For the cat! What else?" Seras questioned as she once again gestured at the dead cat.

"Just get a bag." Alucard huffed.

"A bag?! A bag?! That's so inhumane!" The Draculina cried out. "I'm not going to throw Sebastian's dead cat into a bag!"

"But yet, you'll stuff it into a box and throw it under the dirt?" The elder vampire snickered while that grin crept back onto his face.

"How is that any different from what we do with our loved ones?!" Seras asked and she threw out her arms in a dramatic way.

"Nothing like showing your love for someone," Alucard muttered sarcastically. "Throw them into a box and bury them six feet under the dirt. Yes, that's truly respectful."

"Oh! Shut up, Alucard!" The little vampire groaned in annoyance. "Sebastian will be back any minute! We have to put the cat somewhere and bury it in the garden! I need a box or something; I'm not throwing it into a bag!"

"We don't have a shoe box." The elder vampire added. "You better hurry and put the cat into something. The blood is soaking into the rug and will eventually reach the bottom and start soaking into the carpet. And I don't know how you'll hide the smell of blood from him. It's foul,"

"Oh," Seras groaned loudly and she buried her face into her hands. "Give me your coat!" Alucard perked up and looked back at his mate in disbelief.

"My coat?" He questioned.

"It's like you said, Alucard. We don't have a shoe box and I'm not throwing Sebastian's dead cat into a plastic bag. That's too heartless. So, give me your coat. We need to get rid of the body quickly, so hurry and give me your coat." His mate demanded while she held out her hand. Alucard rolled his eyes before he shrugged off his coat and handed it off to his impatient mate. Afterwards, Seras stooped to the ground and laid out his coat. When bringing her attention back to the cat, she froze up.

"Well?" Alucard broke that silence as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets. The little vampire tilted her head back to give him a pathetic look.

"Alucard," Seras groaned with a sickened look on her face. Her master snickered under his breath.

"I'm not cleaning it up for you." He responded in amusement. "Come on, Police Girl. You've killed before and dealt with bodies. Why is this any different?"

"It's an animal! It's Sebastian's cat! And I liked this cat too." The little vampire grumbled while pouting her lip.

"Well, you can't just leave her there for Michaelis to find." Alucard repeated. He then bent at the hip to come face to face with his mate. "And I'm _not _cleaning it up."

"Fine," Seras sighed and she slumps her shoulders in misery. The girl groaned under her breath and looked back at the mutilated cat. Hesitantly, she reached down and gingerly picked the upper half of the cat's body up. But as soon as she lifted, guts slipped from the corpse and plopped onto the rug. Naturally, Seras' stomach lurched and she immediately emptied her stomach all over Alucard's coat. The elder vampire stood over the poor gagging vampire laughing his ass off. His sharpened teeth gleamed in the light while his shoulders bounced up and down from laughing so hard. Tears continued to run down Seras' face. She sobbed hard as she transferred half of the cat over to the coat that was covered in bloody vomit. "I'm so sorry, Biscuit." Seras cried.

"Tick tock, tick tock, Michaelis can be back any second." Alucard couldn't help but tease his mate. He carelessly leaned back against the footboard of their bed while he watched his mate clean up the other half of the cat's body to lay it in his coat.

"You could at least help in some way!" The little vampire barked at him as she tried to keep from throwing up a second time. There were still guts leftover on the rug and she had no idea how she was going to clean that bit up without emptying her stomach or crying harder than she already was. Tonight was just a nightmare. "Do your thing. Absorb the blood into your body."

"No," Alucard said simply. "I don't absorb filthy animal's blood into my body. If you're so desperate to clean up the crime scene, then you do it."

"I don't even know how to absorb blood like you do!" Seras complained. "And don't you care at all?! Don't you care about Sebastian's feelings?"

"I'm breathlessly waiting to see how this will turn out." Alucard purred while his red eyes narrowed on his little bride. "Will you finish cleaning up in time? Or will Michaelis catch you in the act?" His grin widened a little more. "Such anticipation," He chuckled lightly. "How will Michaelis act? Does he care more for his mate or his beloved pet feline? It's tough to say. His obsession for cats is concerning. I even wonder sometimes that he might be a furry. It's truly amazing that he hasn't dressed you up as a cat yet."

"Alucard, this isn't funny!" Seras yelled at him while she tried using his coat scoop up the cat's organs.

"Oh, but it is." The elder vampire replied. "You killed his cat and are trying desperately to clean it up before he gets home. What's even more amusing is that we have no idea how he will react once he finds out you were the cause."

"_If! If_ he finds out!" The little vampire corrected him immediately.

"No, _when_." Alucard snickered and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm fairly certain he'll find out sooner or later." Seras' face paled but she tried ignoring him and continued trying to clean up the leftover guts.

"Okay, so you don't care about how Sebastian's feels, but don't you at least care how I feel? I need your help, Alucard! Please, I really don't want to hurt Sebastian! I don't want him to hate me! I need to clean this up! Please, help me!" Seras begged of him. His grin faltered from her pleas.

"Very well," He grumbled. The little vampire released a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," She whispered and she started wrapping the cat up in the coat tightly.

"I'll bury the cat, you clean up the blood." Alucard instructed her as he bent down to grab the bundled up coat from her.

"What?!" Seras exclaimed. "It would be easier if you just…"

"I told you. I don't absorb filthy animal's blood. You wanted my help so I'm assisting getting rid of the body. You can scrub the blood out of the rug." The elder vampire responded as he walked away casually with one hand buried in his coat pocket. "Hurry, Police Girl." Alucard purred before he left the room.

A little less than fifteen minutes later, Alucard had buried the cat in the garden and Seras was still scrubbing vigorously at the rug. Most of the blood had come out, but there were still small splatters that the demon would see easily with his supernatural eyes. The elder vampire just lazily watched his mate, standing over her as she scrubbed and scrubbed at that rug with a rough brush. Next to her was a large bucket full of hot, soapy water. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and her hair was a little hazardous from trying to rush around and get this done. The girl practically jumped right out of her skin when Alucard and her felt a source of power. Her eyes flew open wide.

"Oh, no, Sebastian's home!" She whispered harshly under her breath. She still wasn't done, but most of the blood was gone and besides the barely visible splatters, it was good enough. Hurriedly, the Draculina threw her scrub brush into the bucket, causing a small splash of water to get on the floor and her clothes. Now she just needed to get rid of the bucket as quickly as possible. Her eyes spotted the gap between the bed and the floor. "Alucard," Seras muttered as she grabbed one of his legs. He was in the way of what she was doing, but he didn't seem willing to move. "Move, before he sees."

"No, I don't think I will." Alucard purred and he reached down to comb his fingers through her hair. "I like you in this position." His beautiful mate threw back her head to pierce him with those stunning red eyes of hers. He could see the wrath swelling in the depths of those magnificent eyes. Her fangs dug into her bottom lip to keep herself from yelling and her grasp on his leg tightened.

"Sometimes I just want to," She trailed off, but finished her point by digging her nails painfully into his calf. Pleasure seared in Alucard's eyes, no surprise, but she didn't care if he was getting pleasure from it. She just needed to pretend that she was hurting him and that soothed her a little. Sighing deeply, Seras ended up ignoring him. She worked around Alucard and slid the bucket under the bed, going back as far as she could, and left it there for the time being. When she was done, Alucard pulled her back up straight so she was at level with his groin. His fingers massaged over her scalp while they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Kiss it," Alucard breathed heatedly. Lust danced around in his eyes while staring at her, even with her a complete mess she was still sexy in his eyes; she was _his_ cute, little mess.

"No," Seras groaned and gave a look of disgust. "Not now, Alucard. I'm all dirty and…the mood is definitely ruined after…what happened. I just want to go wash up."

"We didn't get any time alone." He reminded her.

"I know," She sighed and frowned deeply. "Maybe later; _after_ my shower."

"During," Alucard suggested and the corner of his lips curled to form a grin. Seras gave him a small smile while a light blush appeared on her cheeks. Just to tease him a little, the little vampire leaned in and sexily placed a kiss on the tent in his pants. Alucard instinctively tightened his grasp in her hair and attempted to keep her there with her lips pressed to his bulge. He released a low moan from the contact and pressure, and wanted more. But, Seras pushed against his thighs and managed to get herself free from his hold. She looked back up into his eyes, looking so serious right then.

"After," She repeated and rose to her full height.

"Seras?" Sebastian interrupted. The small blonde turned sharply to look behind her. The demon was there standing in the doorway of their bedroom looking confused. His dark red eyes took her in slowly, seeing that her clothes were askew, were wet in some areas, and there were bits of fur on her blouse and pants. Not to mention her hair was ruffled. She looked tired, but there was something there in the depths the second she looked at him. A look of panic and guilt was there that baffled him. Alucard, on the other hand, was…neater, though his red coat was nowhere to be found. And there was a light dust of dirt on his left pant leg. When entering the room, Sebastian had gotten a whiff of blood and cleaning products. His eyes wandered around the room for a several seconds, looking to see what his mate…or Alucard had been cleaning. Why was there the scent of blood? It only took a moment for him to find a fresh wet spot on the rug. The demon's eyes narrowed on the spot in suspicion. What had she been cleaning up? Without even having to strain his eyes, the demon caught sight of several small blood drops on the rug. Sebastian glanced between Alucard and Seras, waiting for one of them to speak. The elder vampire was very calm. He stood there as usual with that grin on his face. So, Sebastian brought his attention onto his mate. Her face paled and she looked sick to her stomach.

"Seras," The demon spoke coolly and he took a step towards her. Seras jolted when she found him approaching her with a look in his eyes that startled her. Oh no, he was going to interrogate her, she just knew it! "What happened?"

"Uh," The girl murmured under her breath and she quickly broke eye contact with him. She looked at the floor and bit nervously into her bottom lip.

"Look at me, Seras." Sebastian demanded as he moved in closer until he was practically right up on her. Her lower back pressed into the footboard of the bed, leaving her with nowhere to go. Carefully, the demon pressed the tip of his finger under her chin and forced her to lift her head to make her look at him. "I can see in your eyes that something is wrong. What happened?"

"Don't break under the pressure, Draculina." Alucard intervened. The demon's gaze hardened, making the small blonde tremble. Her fingers curled into a loose fist and she cowered beneath that cold stare. "Remember what I've taught you? Keep those mind barriers strong and impenetrable. Do not fold."

"What. Happened?" The demon asked. His voice was low and dangerous this time. She could have sworn the room was getting darker and colder with each passing second.

"Um…Biscuit…ran away?" Seras responded with a light shrug, but it was very much unconvincing. Alucard sighed deeply in disappointment and hung his head.

"You are the worst liar on the planet, Police Girl." The elder vampire grumbled. "Have you learned nothing from us over the years?"

"Why would you point out that I lied straight to his face?!" Seras barked as she yanked her chin from the demon's grasp to glower at her former master.

"It was more than obvious that you were lying, Seras." Sebastian responded. His fingers grasped her chin tightly this time and he yanked her head back to recapture her attention. "The real question is: why would you be lying straight to my face? What happened?"

"Sebastian," The little vampire whined softly.

"The trust I have in you is slipping fast, Miss. Victoria." The demon warned her.

"Miss. Victoria?" Seras repeated. The pain welled in her eyes when hearing that old, cold title he called her when she was just a fledgling. The small blonde reached up to gently grip his wrist. "What happened to calling me mon chatton? What happened to calling me your little mate? Whatever happened to just Seras? Are we seriously going back to _Miss. Victoria _because you're a little upset with me?"

"I'm upset because _my little mate _isn't telling me the truth. She resorted to lying to me." Sebastian responded.

"Sebastian, please, I just…I don't want…" The little vampire struggled to get the words out. "I don't want you to hate me." His fingers tightened more around her chin.

"What did you do that would cause for me to hate you?" The demon asked her carefully. Seras sighed deeply when she finally decided to give in and just tell him the truth.

"Biscuit didn't run away." She whispered while tears welled in her eyes.

"Where is she then?" Sebastian tried to keep from growling. His eyes were flaring brightly. She could see the anger and possible pain.

"I'm sorry," His bride started to sob and shake her head lightly in his grasp. "I'm sorry, it was an accident."

"Where is she, Seras?" The demon repeated for the final time.

"She's buried in the garden." Seras finally revealed to him. Sebastian's eyes widened and his grasp loosened a little.

"What?" He whispered in disbelief. He suspected something had happened to her, but…she was dead?

"Next to the rose bush," Alucard added softly.

"It was an accident!" Seras exclaimed, hoping to God that her mate believed her. "Alucard and I were goofing off! I…I used my powers, but the force…the energy was too…strong. It killed Biscuit."

"Cut her right in half." The elder vampire added to her story once again. Sebastian's eyes were now practically bulging out of his head.

"What?!" The demon barked.

"Alucard!" Seras screeched. "Just stay out of this!"

"You begged for my help earlier. Now you want me to stay out of it? You really need to make up your mind, my dear." Alucard snickered.

"Stay out of it!" Seras barked again.

"You sliced her in half?" Sebastian questioned his mate. The small blonde glanced back at the heartbroken demon.

"It was an accident," The little vampire whispered. She let go of his wrist to cup the side of his face. "Sebastian, I'm really sorry. You know how much I loved Biscuit. I wouldn't have done anything to hurt her ever. Her death was purely an accident. And I'm so, so sorry."

"You tried hiding it from me." Sebastian reminded her. "You lied straight to my face and told me Biscuit ran away."

"Why did we ever give that name to that cat?" Alucard murmured. "It's stupid,"

"I was trying to protect you, Sebastian. I knew how much you loved her. And…I was afraid…that you would hate me for accidentally killing her." Seras whispered.

"Hate you?" The demon scoffed. "Seras, I would have been deeply disappointed, maybe even angry. I couldn't hate you for a mishap."

"But," Alucard drawled when a few seconds past, waiting for the demon to continue.

"But," Sebastian proceeded with a single nod of his head. "You killed my cat and tried lying about it. You just buried her away in the garden and cleaned up the evidence as quickly as possible. You didn't bother trying to tell me the truth or let me see her."

"Perhaps you should have just blamed me for killing the feline. He would have believed that." The elder vampire suggested to his Draculina.

"I would expect something like that from you." The demon agreed.

"Sebastian, what is happening?" Seras asked him when the two trailed off. "Are you mad at me? Do you hate me? Just talk to me. You know that I didn't purposely try killing your cat, but yet, you're acting like you loathe me and don't want to be around me anymore."

"I don't wish to be around you at the moment." He agreed as he stood up straighter. Her warm hand slipped from his cheek to fall back to her side.

"What?" The little vampire whispered.

"I don't loathe you, Seras. I'm just…furious." Sebastian responded.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian." Seras told him once more. The demon didn't bother responding before vanishing from the bedroom, going God knows where to be alone. The little vampire hung her head in shame. How in the hell was she ever going to get Sebastian to forgive her for this? Alucard glanced down at his little bride to see the tears rolling down her face.

"Biscuit was a stupid cat anyway. She was blind in one eye and constantly woke us up from running into the wardrobe and the walls." The elder vampire reminded her, trying to cheer her up even it was just a little bit. Seras tilted her head back to give him such a pathetic look.

"I loved that stupid blind cat." The little vampire sobbed. She then turned to wrap her arms tightly around Alucard's waist and she buried her face into his chest.

"Seras," The elder vampire sighed as he wrapped his long arms around her trembling form.

"I'm going to miss her," Seras cried into his chest.

"I know," Alucard spoke soothingly and started stroking her hair. "And Michaelis will come back too when he calms down. He's just exaggerating."

"No, he's hurt, Alucard." The Draculina corrected him. "I killed his beloved cat and then I lied to him about it."

"He'll come back, Seras." Her master tried convincing her once more. His mate stayed in his arms with her face buried in his chest for a long while. She just cried away while he calmly petted her. "Why was she given that name anyway?" Alucard asked after a long minute past.

"Sebastian and I found her stuck in a biscuit box." Seras answered through her sobs.

"That's how she was named? That's completely idiotic." The elder vampire snickered.

"I named her," The little vampire cried harder.

The night went by very slowly. After a good cry and a hot shower, Seras just waited around for Sebastian to return home. When morning came and it was obvious that he wasn't coming home anytime soon, the girl retired to bed with her other mate. She found her face buried in Sebastian's body as she hugged it to her body and staring pathetically at his side of the bed. It was the first time in seventy-five years she would be sleeping in bed without him beside her. It felt unusual and…empty, cold. She didn't like it one bit. Alucard wrapped his arm around her stomach from behind and he pulled her back so she pressed into his body.

"Seras, go to sleep." The elder vampire lightly ordered.

"I can't," She whispered. "It's too weird not having him here."

"I'm here," Alucard reminded her in a sigh.

"I can't sleep unless _both_ of my mates are here." Seras retorted. "I'm starting to get worried. Where is he? Why isn't he back yet? You don't think something happened, do you?"

"He's been alive far longer than both of us combined. He can take care of himself, so don't worry about him." The elder vampire responded. Releasing Sebastian's pillow, the little vampire shifted in her master's arm to face him. Her hand slid up to cup the side of his face while they stared into each other's eyes.

"When we fight, you don't leave like this." Seras noted softly.

"Well, you didn't kill a pet of mine." Alucard snickered. "Yet," The little vampire lightly hit his chest and she clicked her tongue in annoyance at that remark.

"Baskerville isn't like Sebastian's cats. Your dog is demonic and can actually heal when injured. And besides, I killed Biscuit accidentally. Sebastian knows that I'm sorry." Seras frowned then. "If you were in Sebastian's shoes, would you…have left? Would you be avoiding talking to me?"

"_If _Baskerville was an average dog and you had killed him, I would be furious, but I wouldn't have stormed off or stopped talking to you. The reason why is because at this age, I know that nothing lasts. I care for that dog, but I wouldn't have gotten so attached that I would be devastated when he dies. That is Michaelis' mistake. He grows attached to these felines, thinking that they're going to be with him forever, but they're not. Biscuit was an old cat and she was going downhill. Perhaps what you did was a favor. It was a quick death, I'm sure she felt nothing. Isn't that better than letting her suffer like Michaelis was doing? He was going to let her go on until…Well, it would have been long and painful for her because Michaelis couldn't let go." The elder vampire stroked over his mate's cheek. "Eventually, Michaelis will see that what you did, even it being an accident, was the right choice." Seras smiled softly up at her mate.

"You think?" She whispered while she stroked her thumb over his cheek, mimicking his action.

"Eventually," He repeated softly.

"Alucard," Seras spoke after licking her lips.

"Yes?" The elder vampire answered.

"Do you think…I should get Sebastian another cat or would it be too soon?" She asked. Alucard furrowed his brows and frowned deeply. He didn't really care that the demon owned a couple of felines, four to be exact, but Seras wanted to get him _another _one just because he had lost one?

"The death of the feline will sit with him for some time, but I believe that demon will always be open to getting another cat." The elder vampire answered truthfully. "If you wish to _buy_ his forgiveness, then get him another cat." Seras snickered.

"I'm not _buying _his forgiveness…But I do believe it will make things easier between us." She admitted with a bashful smile and a sweet laugh. Alucard leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Go to sleep now." He ordered lightly. Seras' smile swept off her face and she cautiously glanced behind her at Sebastian's side of the bed. It was still empty.

"I'll try," The girl murmured.

It took a good hour or two for the Draculina to fall asleep, and when she did her dreams weren't that pleasant. She kept dreaming about that blind little cat being sliced in half. She would wake herself from that nightmare and fall back asleep only to dream it all over again or have a fake argument with Sebastian about the matter. She woke that night feeling so tired, glum, and missing Sebastian terribly.

"Alucard," Seras mumbled as she sat up in bed. Her mate was lying beside her on his back. One arm rested under his head and the other lied lazily over his stomach. His eyes were closed, but she could sense that he was awake.

"What?" The elder vampire murmured tiredly.

"Is…there anyway…you could talk to Sebastian?" His mate asked. The elder vampire cracked open his eyes to look at his bride. Admittedly, Alucard was a little annoyed that Seras was so hung up with how Sebastian was acting. He told her repeatedly that eventually the demon would calm down and come home, but she was worried and a part of her feared that the demon would never come home because he 'hated' her. It was such a ridiculous thought. The man simply needed time alone!

"Seras," Alucard sighed, but as soon as she turned to look at him and he saw those fresh tears in her eyes and the clear guilt, he stopped.

"Please," His mate whispered. "He's not speaking to me. I can't even use telepathy to contact him; he's blocking me out completely." More tears ran down her face. And then Alucard realized just how much this was bothering her. With Sebastian refusing to talk about the situation with her, it was tearing Seras up. The guilt was eating her alive. The elder vampire scowled at the bed sheets. Fury overcame him. Michaelis was making their mate cry. He didn't have to stay out all damn day and night and fill their bride with worry! What happened was purely an accident and Seras had practically begged for his forgiveness! He knew that she was afraid that he would hate her, and now with him avoiding Seras all together was proving her fears right! Alucard just might murder Michaelis if he ever came home. The elder vampire breathed deeply through his nose to calm that anger down.

"I'll do whatever I can." Alucard promised her with a nod of his head. He then sat up in bed to gingerly clean her face with his thumb. He brushed away those tears, all the while trying to soothe that pain. "Please, waste no more tears on him. You did nothing wrong, Seras. He should have forgiven you by now, but he's purposely dragging this out to make you feel guilty."

"Why?" Seras sobbed and she leaned more into her master's tender touch. Alucard's eyes narrowed on those tears.

"Because he's a demon," The elder vampire replied. "They're foul creatures who enjoy making people suffer." The little Draculina shook her head.

"Not Sebastian," She whispered.

"Even Michaelis, my dear." Alucard corrected her. "He's just never shown this side of himself to you before." The elder vampire frowned at her. "You're his mate. He's always been very kind to you, I'll admit; always very loving and gentle. But last night you…crossed a line with him when you accidentally murdered one of his cats. He doesn't know how to react. He doesn't know what to do. You're the first person he's ever loved, and cats are the _only_ thing he's ever loved in this realm. So, he's punishing you without thinking clearly about what he's doing. I'm sorry he's putting you through this, Seras." His little mate leaned in closer towards him.

"Can…Can I have a hug?" She whispered shyly to him. Alucard snickered at his silly bride.

"Whenever you want," The elder vampire purred. Seras leaned in the rest of the way and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her breasts pressed up against his chest and she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Alucard." Seras sighed in peace and she closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her loosely and held her close to his body. He rested his head against hers.

Sebastian was kneeling in front of the old rose bush Seras had planted nearly six years ago. He stared in melancholy down at the clump of dirt where Alucard had buried his eleven year old cat. He wanted to dig her back up to see her, but he kept from doing that. It would be a ghastly sight considering that his mate had sliced the cat in half. Did he really want to remember Biscuit as the mutilated mess she currently was? Or the silly cat that bumped into walls and cried at the stairs because she was too scared to go up and down them on her own? The demon sighed deeply through his nose.

"How long have you been here?" Alucard asked, standing somewhere behind him. Michaelis didn't seem surprised by the presence of the other male. He figured the elder vampire would show his face eventually to him.

"Not long," Sebastian answered. "I got back around ten minutes ago." He shifted his head to glance back at the vampire from the corner of his eye. "Does Seras know…"

"No," Alucard cut him off and he lightly shook his head. "Since you've blocked her completely, she has no idea that you're here."

"Hmn," The demon hummed and he glanced back at Biscuit's grave. The elder vampire narrowed his eyes dangerously on him.

"That's all?" Alucard questioned, his voice raised to hint at his fury.

"What else is there to say?" Sebastian scoffed and gave a shrug of his shoulders. He glowered at the dirt below him.

"She's been crying her eyes out nonstop." The elder vampire growled lowly. "She has begged for your forgiveness and you chose to ignore her. Do you have any idea what that's doing to her? And you call yourself her mate?" The demon frowned, but said nothing. "If I had accidentally killed that stupid cat, Seras would have cried but she would have been forgiving because it would have been an accident. If you had killed that cat accidentally and saw how torn up Seras was about it, you would pray for forgiveness and would receive it. Why? Because Seras is a better person. She forgives and she loves us, even when we don't deserve it. But she screws up and accidentally kills that cat, and you shut her out. You turn your back on seventy-five years of marriage with her all for stupid blind cat that was going to die in a couple of months anyway." Sebastian heard Alucard walk the small distance between them. Without warning, he latched onto the scruff of the demon's shirt and pulled him sharply to his feet. Sebastian threw him a dark look before he swept the man's arm away, forcing the elder vampire to let go. "Go in there and let Seras surprise you with something; let her make it up to you, even if you don't deserve it."

Seras waited impatiently in the parlor. Alucard has told her to wait there while he went to go look for Sebastian and talk to him. She sat in one of the red arm chairs near the fireplace. She wore her favorite oversized knitted sweater and dark blue jeans. Baskerville slept soundly beside her on the rug. Every now and then she would reach down to stroke the top of the dog's head, but he never woke from that deep sleep of his.

"Don't get any ideas now." Alucard teased his bride. Seras glanced up to find _both _of her mates standing in the doorway of the parlor. Her eyes widened in surprise when seeing the demon. Sebastian still looked ever so cold and was ever so silent. He just stood there with his dark red eyes on her and his lips pursed in disdain. "I think we need to establish a new rule. Seras is no longer allowed to use her powers near any living creature inside the manor." Alucard continued to tease her, attempting to make light of the situation. But it wasn't really working out for him. Seras proceeded to stare on at the demon in amazement while Sebastian stared back at her in scorn.

"Sebastian," The Draculina finally acknowledged his presence. She shot out of her chair and calmly walked across the room to stand in front of him. "I'm…glad you're back." Slowly his look of disappointment slipped from his face until he actually looked calm and approachable. Seras gave him a weak smile and tested the waters a little by taking another step closer towards him. "I'm…glad to see you."

"You should since he didn't come home at all this morning and made you worry sick." Alucard announced, digging that knife of guilt a little deeper into Sebastian.

"It's alright," Seras murmured. "He needed some alone time." She shrugged her shoulders though it was clear that she didn't understand why he needed nearly twenty-four hours of alone time. "Anyway," The little vampire nervously held out a hand to the demon. "I know that you might still be mad, but…can I…take you somewhere?" Sebastian glanced down at her held out hand for a long several seconds.

"Where?" He asked outright.

"It's a surprise," His mate whispered.

"I'm not much in the mood for surprises, Seras." Sebastian told her truthfully as his eyes flickered back to her face. As soon as he said this, Alucard punched him hard in the spine. The demon's back straightened as the pain shot through him, but it was quick recovery. Sebastian shot a dark look over his shoulder at the elder vampire, but he was only given a scowl in return.

"Let her take you somewhere." Alucard growled lowly in warning. The demon turned back towards his mate to see the deep frown on her face and the sadness welling in her eyes. Sebastian sighed in submission and slipped his hand into hers.

"Fine," The demon responded. Seras gave him another weak smile.

"It won't take long, I promise." She whispered. Sebastian gave a look of uncertainty at Alucard. He had no idea what Seras was planning and he apparently had nothing to say of the matter. The demon glanced back at the little vampire and this time, he took looked her over carefully from head to foot. He looked at those sad stricken eyes, but also the little smile that curled her lips. He knew fully well that what happened last night was an accident. Seras hadn't meant to kill Biscuit; she loved that cat just like him. But he had just been so angry with her for lying to him about the death of their cat. He had been so mad that she had been goofing off and killed the cat by slicing her in half. Why hadn't she just told him the truth? Why did she have the need to hide it from him like he was a child who couldn't handle death? But he knew the answer to that as well.

Seras was a considerate and kind person, but she was also so foolish. She believed that he would hate her that she accidentally murdered their cat. He knew this and…he took advantage of it. He punished her by leaving the manor and completely blocking her from his mind. And now realizing that he had done this all on purpose just to hurt his mate, he was feeling terribly guilty. And here his mate was now, still trying to make it up to him with a special surprise of some sort. Was Alucard right? Was he a lousy mate?

"Sebastian," Seras whispered his name when he was silent for so long. She lightly tugged on his hand while that smile slipped from her lips. "Are you ready?" The demon's eyes flickered about her face for another long few seconds before he finally answered.

"Yes," He whispered. He kept his eyes glued to her even when their surroundings changed. She had transported them somewhere, but he didn't know where, and he didn't exactly care. He just watched her silently as she led him by the hand into some building. The smell inside was foul. It smelled strongly of animals, but he still had no idea where they were because he didn't bother taking his eyes off of her. When they phased through the wall and entered the building, dogs of different sizes and breeds started barking. Confused of where she had brought them, Sebastian furrowed his brows and finally looked up to see that they were at some animal shelter. "Seras?" The demon spoke as he looked around at the rows of cages and seeing all the different dogs bouncing around, barking, and scratching at their cages. "Where are we?"

"At an animal shelter," She answered ever so casually as she continued to lead him through the kennel to a separate room.

"Why?" Sebastian asked, but his question was answered when they entered a new room. This room was full of cages with cats of all ages, colors, sizes, and breeds. They lied lazily in their prison cells, ignoring the strangers that entered. Seras let go of the demon's hand and finally faced him to showcase a gorgeous, bright smile.

"We're going to liberate cats!" His mate exclaimed and she threw out her arms in pure excitement.

"All of them?!" Sebastian questioned and he looked at her in awe. His bride giggled and she nodded her head.

"All of them! From the youngest to the oldest!" She promised. He swore, in that moment he fell in love with her all over again. God, how could he forget how much he loved her? When they first became mates he felt as if he couldn't live without her, which is true. If she were to die, he would have the need to die as well. But…he had forgotten that feeling of that tightness in his chest and stomach when seeing her. That feeling had slowly faded through the years. He had forgotten the need to feel her lips against his. He had forgotten the need to just wanting to stand beside her. And after years, all of it was coming back to him. He really was the worst mate ever and he felt so shameful for that. Where did the passion for this cute, brilliant vampire go? It certainly was back now, but it made him feel terrible that it had left in the first place.

He loved Seras, he didn't want to part from her, so why did the passion in their life evaporate? Was it his fault? They had sex often, but he couldn't remember the last time they shared a scorching kiss. His eyes lit up then. Seras certainly wasn't expecting it when the demon suddenly lunged at her. Sebastian cupped her face into his warm hands and he kissed her hard on the mouth. The little vampire's eyes flew open wide and she stared at him in disbelief when she felt his mouth on hers. His lips moved over hers heatedly and every few seconds she felt his tongue gently brush over her bottom lip to tease her some. Seras slowly closed her eyes and slowly relaxed into the familiar kiss. His hands slid from her face to cup her waist and he pulled her closer. The little vampire jumped when she felt the hardness of his length pressing into her lower stomach.

**_Sebastian, _**Seras whimpered in his head.

**_Seras, _**He breathed her name. The way he said it brought shivers down her spine.

**_Does…Does this mean you've forgiven me? _**She asked bashfully before his hot tongue slipped into her mouth. She gasped in shock, especially when he pushed her back into a wall.

**_For the mishap? Yes, _**The demon growled in hunger. His hands tightened around her waist before he lifted her off of her feet. Her back slid up the wall and he forced his hips between her legs. Seras whimpered in his mouth when he grinded against her core through her pants.

**_Sebastian, _**She moaned sharply. Her hands immediately shot up to tangle her fingers in his dark hair. She instinctively grinded her hips with him.

**_But, Seras, could you ever forgive me? _**Sebastian asked, sounding so desperate for her forgiveness.

**_For what? _**Seras questioned, but she was completely lost in their kiss.

**_For ignoring you, for being mad, for losing this passion between us, for not loving you the way I should, for being a lousy mate, for forgetting how much I love and adore you, for…_**

**_Sebastian, stop. _**Seras interrupted him. **_What are you talking about? _**

**_Haven't you noticed? When we first became mates, we couldn't keep our hands off one another. We would kiss like this and hold each other ever so close while sharing such pleasure. I don't know when it happened, but the passion between us slowly died. Our kisses became simple and bland. Our embraces seemed stiff. Our lovemaking seemed rough and impersonal. When did it happen, Seras? When did all of that go away? _**Sebastian asked her, sounding truly concerned that it may happen again in the future. He didn't want it to happen again. He wanted to always feel this way with her.

**_I think it's just something that happens overtime with every couple, Sebastian. _**Seras whispered to him, now noticing what he was talking about.

**_Not with you and Alucard. You both are still so passionate towards each other. Why did we lose our fiery passion? _**The demon asked and he kissed her even harder, hoping to bury himself in those flames of hunger and lust.

**_I don't know. Alucard and I…we've always been close. We always kiss like this. I don't know why we lost the passion, Sebastian. But I don't think it's something to worry about. _**She admitted softly. **_When you're married to a person for so long, things calm down. Sometimes the passion or…the love…just fades away. _**

**_Have you stopped loving me? _**Sebastian questioned her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her thin body, hoping that Seras hadn't fallen out of love with him.

**_No, _**The little vampire whispered. **_I love you so much, Sebastian. _**

**_I haven't stopped loving you, but…the love changed. When we first mated, it was always so hard to breathe when I was around you. I would have constant erections and have the need to see you. But slowly, those feelings died. It was just…a feeling of contentment and no real passion. And now, it was like a light switch. I suddenly feel the way I did seventy-five years ago. My heart is throbbing and my stomach feels so tight. The love I feel for you is burning through my veins and it is suffocating. I've greatly missed this feeling. _**The demon moaned and he grinded harder against her. Seras whimpered in his mouth again while their tongues danced in her mouth.

**_See, _**She breathed. **_Passion can be found again between lovers. We just have to make a better effort this time to keep this passion between us. _**

**_Seras, _**Sebastian hissed and his hands moved down to cup her ass. **_I need you. _**

Alucard lounged lazily on the bed with his old, red hat covering his eyes. He had been waiting for nearly two hours for Seras and Sebastian to return to the manor. He had no idea what was keeping them either. Hopefully it was going well between them and the demon wasn't yelling or making their mate cry again. His silent concerns were answered when the two beings suddenly appeared in the room. Both were carrying over ten cats, which they immediately released into the room. Sebastian and Seras were both smiling from ear to ear, and the demon could not keep his hungry eyes off of their mate. Alucard flicked his hat up to stare at the two in suspicion. The scent of sweat and lust was strong on both of them, and that's how the elder vampire knew that the two made up. Well that, and the way Sebastian immediately tackled Seras to the bed and started passionately kissing her. Alucard frowned as he looked from the coupling monsters to the twenty so cats that had invaded their bedroom. The cats were meowing as they walked around the new room. A couple even jumped up onto the bed. The elder vampire frowned.

"You told me that you were only getting one cat." Alucard reminded Seras as he looked back at them. He wasn't surprised at all to see that the demon was already shirtless and working on getting Seras out of her clothes.

"Because I knew you would be against my actual plan." The little vampire responded between kisses.

"Just try not to kill any of them." Sebastian teased.

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


End file.
